Punishment
by Ari Cullen B
Summary: Ela era uma mulher que desejava morrer. E ele era um vampiro que precisava matar. Ele tinha uma punição para cumprir. E ela tinha o que ele mais desejava: A vida. NC-17.
1. Parte I

**Punishment**

****

Título: Punishment**  
Autor(a):** Ari Denali **  
Shipper: **Edward & Bella **  
Gênero: **Romance **  
Censura: **_NC -17_

**  
Sinopse: **Uma punição sempre soa como algo ruim e doloroso. Mas no caso _deles _ela veio para mudar tudo, para trazer a tão esperada felicidade e para acabar com todo o fingimento e a mentira.

Ela era uma mulher que desejava morrer. E ele era um vampiro que precisava matar. Ele tinha uma punição para cumprir. E ela tinha o que ele mais desejava: A vida.

Essa é a história de quando unimos o útil ao agradável. E quando finalmente uma punição serviu mais como uma salvação.

.

.

- Narração: Isabella Swan. ( Primeira pessoa do singular )

_- Punishment: Punição. _

- Vampiros, sangue e tudo que se pode extrair do mundo sobrenatural.

- Essa fic foi inspirada em vários seriados _vampiricos_, portanto não estranhe se fugir um pouco das habilidades e características dos vampiros de Stephenie Meyer. Aqui você irá encontrar um pouquinho de tudo: _Twilight, True Blood_ e até mesmo _The Vampire Diaries._

_

* * *

_

Mais um gemido forçado escapava de meus lábios.

O membro pulsante e asqueroso entrava e saia de dentro de mim com força e precisão. Gemidos e urros adentravam em meus ouvidos e o homem com o corpo esguio agarrava-se com mais força em meu corpo.

E eu não sentia nada. Absolutamente _nada. _

Apenas permanecia estática, com as pernas abertas, enquanto ele abusava de meu corpo com o meu consentimento. Com a minha permissão e a minha apatia.

Era apenas mais uma noite ao lado de meu noivo. Era apenas mais um momento onde eu fingia sentir algo que não existia. Onde eu vestia a minha mascara e encenava um personagem.

Escutei o grito alto e escandaloso de Mike e o meu corpo estremeceu de asco. Fingi que estava no mesmo êxtase que ele e esbocei a minha expressão falsa de orgasmo que o fez delirar em orgulho e autoconfiança.

Ele retirou o seu pênis de dentro de mim e tombou ao meu lado com o seu sorriso de presunção brincando em seus lábios gordos e nojentos. Ele me enlaçou com as suas mãos e me puxou para o seu peito, ronronando de uma forma que _achava _que me agradava.

Não sabia em que momento que tudo na minha vida havia desmoronado. Poderia ser bem no começo quando meu pai decidira me abandonar. Ou então naqueles momentos onde eu tive que cuidar de minha mãe como se ela fosse a filha indefesa, e não eu.

Com experiência e habilidade eu me desvencilhei de seus braços e me afastei rapidamente de seu corpo. Levantei da cama e quando meus pés tocaram a madeira fria, senti o primeiro estremecimento real.

Com um sorriso e o prazer da distancia daquele corpo que me enojava, eu fui caminhando para o melhor momento do meu dia.

Ainda dentro do quarto eu peguei a minha camisola de seda que estava jogada no chão, e a vesti. Sem parar ou até mesmo sem olhar para trás eu fui em direção a saída, ouvindo os meus passos ecoando na madeira.

Abri a porta de casa e uma brisa gelada bateu contra meu corpo. Com um suspiro de alivio meus olhos caíram sob o homem que estava sentado no banco do outro lado da rua.

Eu morava em frente ao cemitério daquela cidade de interior onde todos os descendentes daqueles habitantes estavam repousando. Percebi que o homem estava sentado exatamente no mesmo lugar do que na noite passada, em um banco ao lado de uma lápide. Ele apenas permanecia com a cabeça abaixada, fitando o tumulo com tristeza e pesar.

Abri um sorriso verdadeiro e me apoiei no corrimão que ficava em frente a minha porta. _Ele_ estava lá todas as noites. Sem falta. E era só nesse momento - quando meus olhos o fitavam - que eu conseguia finalmente relaxar e ser eu mesma.

Era só vê-lo que todo o meu sofrimento valia a pena.

Não sei dizer se ele já notou a minha presença, mas eu realmente não importo. Não me escondo atrás das cortinas da minha casa e nem tento disfarçar. Apenas sento nos degraus e fico o encarando.

Eu tinha vontade de me aproximar, de vê-lo de perto, de finalmente poder saber a cor de seus olhos tristes, porém sempre que estava prestes a ir, uma covardia preenchia o meu corpo e me fazia permanecer sentada, estática.

Um arrepio em minha espinha me trouxe de volta a realidade e fez com que todos os pelos de meu corpo se eriçassem. Não sabia há quanto tempo estava ali e desisti mais uma vez de _esperá-lo_ ir embora.

- Até amanhã. - Sussurrei baixinho, enquanto me levantava.

Virei e entrei em casa novamente, mergulhando de cabeça nas mentiras e fingimentos que eu mesma criara. Com os ombros caídos me dirigi até a minha cama e me deitei o mais longe possível de Mike.

Com desespero notei que ele acordara e que seus dedos insaciáveis estavam se aproximando novamente de meu corpo.

- Onde estava? - Ele agora estava bem perto, sussurrava em minha orelha. - Senti sua falta.

Engoli um seco e fechei os olhos. _Durma, por favor. _Implorei mentalmente.

- Estava com sede. - Minha voz saiu convincente, algo que chegou até a me surpreender.

Suas mãos me tocavam com volúpia e ele roçava a sua ereção em meu ventre, achando que aquilo me excitava.

Decidi que naquele momento não ia ceder. Eu estava tão cansada daquela loucura. Estava tão cansada de viver com um homem irritante e nojento.

Estava cansada de fingir.

- Agora não, Mike. - Falei com a voz autoritária, tentando conter as suas mãos.

Ele pareceu não me ouvir e continuou seu ritual medíocre que apenas me brochava cada vez mais. Reconhecendo aquilo como uma batalha perdida, eu simplesmente abri as pernas e o deixei se saciar dentro de mim novamente.

Dessa vez não fiz questão de gemer ou de reagir. Apenas permaneci de olhos abertos, parada, perdida em devaneios.

Como sempre senti um par de olhos me vigiando e esses não pertenciam ao homem que me penetrava. Instantaneamente a minha mente voltou-se ao homem que estava lá fora sentado sob um corpo sem vida que havia sido abandonado por sua alma.

Será que ele sabia que agora a mulher que o observava estava tendo a pior transa de sua vida?

Será que ele ao menos sabia da minha existência?

Um gemido mais alto fez com que eu voltasse ao presente e encarasse as íris azuis de Mike. O que mais me irritava nele era a sua perfeição. Ele tinha o emprego perfeito, o corpo perfeito, o carro perfeito, o rosto perfeito e a _noiva perfeita. _Aquela que cedia a todas as suas vontades e desejosos.

Uma ânsia de vomito me fez ter alguns espasmos que ele logo pensou serem em conseqüência do prazer.

Eu o odiava com todas as forças e naquele momento desejei morrer ao senti-lo bater no inicio do meu útero.

Desejei que tudo aquilo acabasse, que a escuridão me engolfasse no sono eterno e talvez o meu homem misterioso sentasse em frente a _minha _lápide.

Ouvi mais uma vez o grunhido de prazer escapando dos lábios do meu noivo imperfeito e agradeci por ter acabado a tortura. Não lhe dei a expressão de orgasmo, apenas um sorriso singelo e confortador que indicava que eu sabia que a culpa não era dele pela falta de prazer.

Afastei-me e virei de costas para ele.

_Morrer seria bom. Muito bom. _Desejei novamente, enquanto eu me abraçava e deixava a exaustão vencer, mergulhando a minha mente em sonhos que envolviam lápides e aquele homem.

Desejei não acordar. Desejei sonhar eternamente.

**Nota da Autora: **Mais uma..

Essa não era pra ser uma fic.. e sim uma short. Já estou terminando de escrever e posso afirmar que não ficou tão curta como eu esperava. Essa foi só uma palinha para vocês sentirem como vai ser a fic.

Essa Bella é diferente de todas que vocês já viram. Ela é melodramática e pode soar horrível..

Espero que tenham gostado, porque eu simplesmente amei escrever. Dependendo no número de _reviews,_ eu posto outra parte - só que bem maior - ainda nesse fim de semana.

Beijinhos!

Ari Denali.


	2. Parte II

**Punishment **

**Sinopse: **Uma punição sempre soa como algo ruim e doloroso. Mas no caso _deles _ela veio para mudar tudo, para trazer a tão esperada felicidade e para acabar com todo o fingimento e a mentira.

Ela era uma mulher que desejava morrer. E ele era um vampiro que precisava matar. Ele tinha uma punição para cumprir. E ela tinha o que ele mais desejava: A vida.

Essa é a história de quando unimos o útil ao agradável. E quando finalmente uma punição serviu mais como uma salvação.

.

.

- Narração: Isabella Swan. ( Primeira pessoa do singular )

_- Punishment: Punição. _

- Vampiros, sangue e tudo que se pode extrair do mundo sobrenatural.

- Essa fic foi inspirada em vários seriados _vampiricos_, portanto não estranhe se fugir um pouco das habilidades e características dos vampiros de Stephenie Meyer. Aqui você irá encontrar um pouquinho de tudo: _Twilight, True Blood_ e até mesmo _The Vampire Diaries._

* * *

Abri os olhos ao ouvir o despertador. Aquele chamado não era direcionado a mim, porém era muito prazeroso observar Mike caminhar para longe da minha cama. Para longe de _mim_.

Com o corpo pesado e a cabeça ainda zunindo por culpa do sono, eu fiquei parada apenas olhando. Mike virou e me deu um beijo na cabeça.

- Durma mais, meu amor. - Sussurrou com o seu hálito nojento batendo em meu rosto. - Ainda está cedo.

Eu assenti fraquinho e esbocei um sorriso no lugar da careta que desejava.

Ele levantou-se e exibiu o seu corpo perfeito ainda nu. Fechei os olhos e senti a náusea me abater com força. Lembrei de como era tê-lo dentro de mim e isso foi o suficiente para me fazer estremecer e segurar um gemido de lamentação.

Escutei seus passos indo em direção ao banheiro. Quando a porta foi fechada eu finalmente consegui voltar a respirar e relaxar. Devo ter pegado no sono novamente porque em um piscar de olhos já estava muito mais tarde e meu corpo parecia muito mais descansado.

Com um suspiro sentei em minha cama e olhei para ao meu redor. Estava tudo perfeitamente arrumado como sempre. Tão perfeito quanto o próprio Mike e a sua vidinha.

O bolor costumeiro formou-se em minha garganta e eu o reprimi com força e dor. Sem muita vontade fui caminhando até o banheiro. Tinha que agüentar mais um dia inteiro de sorrisos falsos e atuações.

_Você consegue.. você consegue_. Comecei a repetir essas palavras em minha mente como um mantra, enquanto entrava de camisola dentro do chuveiro.

Passei mentalmente toda a minha programação. Não impedi que o suspiro de irritação saísse por meus lábios. Encostei a cabeça no vidro e deixei a mascara cair por alguns instantes.

Não seria tão ruim assim e ainda teria o homem-do-banco mais tarde. Valeria a pena.

Totalmente a pena.

Em uma velocidade mais lenta do que o comum eu me troquei e saí de casa. Como sempre senti o par de olhos me seguindo e me penetrando como se lesse a minha alma. O esnobei como fazia todos os dias.

Sabia que era mais uma de minhas neuroses.

Fui caminhando até a loja da mãe de Mike que ficava apenas há alguns quarteirões de distancia. Ao entrar lá fui recebida por um abraço forte e amável, o respondi da mesma forma, por mais que isso não fosse do meu real agrado.

- Minha querida e amada nora. - Senhora Newton beijava minhas bochechas e me apertava em seus braços caídos.

Sorri de volta e a apertei com um pouquinho mais de força, tentando transmitir o meu falso carinho.

- Minha querida e amada sogra. - Comentei no mesmo tom, recebendo um sorriso gigante em resposta.

- Parece cansada. - Ela passou a mão pelas minhas bochechas.

_Culpa do crápula do seu filho, sua velha rabugenta._

- Mike e eu tiramos a noite para namorar. - Senti as minhas bochechas corando voluntariamente.

Senhora Newton deu um risinho malicioso.

- Claro, claro. - O rosto dela se iluminou. - O que me lembra de uma coisa! Já fez o teste hoje?

- Ainda não. - Sorri, mesmo que a minha vontade era de chorar. - Que tal fazermos agora?

- Uma ótima idéia! - Ela virou-se e se dirigiu com a outra mulher que trabalhava na loja. - Jéssica! Eu e Bella já voltamos.

Trabalhar junto com a Senhora Newton havia sido uma idéia idiota que obviamente tinha surgido na cabeça de Mike. Ele realmente acreditava que aquilo só faria bem para nós duas. Que nos uniria mais como uma família.

Besteira.

A cada hora passada naquele lugar o meu ódio por aquela família só crescia, porém eu simplesmente agia como a nora perfeita. A noiva perfeita. A mulher perfeita.

Eu e Mary Newton caminhávamos em direção ao banheiro. Eu segurei a alça da minha bolsa com mais força e senti o ar faltando em meus pulmões. Enquanto a velha tagarelava sem parar eu simplesmente estava me controlando para não ter um ataque.

Aquilo fazia parte da rotina: Chegar ao trabalho, ser saudada por Mary e depois ir fazer o teste com ela no banheiro.

Ela retirou a caixinha da bolsa e me entregou. Vi o seu sorriso de expectativa aumentar, enquanto o segurei com as mãos trêmulas.

_Espero que dê negativo.. por favor, dê negativo. _Implorava mentalmente.

- Sinto que dessa vez dará positivo. - Falei animadamente, enquanto entrava em um dos box.

Fechei-me lá e abaixei minhas calças. Escutei a minha urina batendo no fundo da privada e com uma certa experiência eu coloquei o exame - já aberto - ali na corrente de liquido amarelado.

_Dê negativo.. dê negativo._

Aqueles eram os piores três minutos do meu dia. Era o momento que o meu coração parava de bater e que tudo ao meu redor simplesmente sumia. Só existia aquele exame maldito.

Fechei os olhos e suguei o ar com força. Era o momento da verdade.

Com uma certa hesitação abri os olhos e encarei-o com receio. _Negativo_. Soltei um longo suspiro de alivio e um largo sorriso brotou em meus lábios. Sentia novamente os meus batimentos cardíacos e a minha respiração se acalmando.

Nem havia percebido que arfava.

Às vezes ficavam imaginando o que eu faria quando desse positivo. Era óbvio que isso aconteceria um dia e eu teria que estar preparada para ocasião. Sentia que podia ter um ataque ou algo parecido.

- E aí? - A voz ansiosa de Mary cortou os meus devaneios.

- Negativo. - Forcei a minha voz a sair triste e distante, como fazia todas as manhãs.

Abri a porta do box e encarei os olhos marejados da minha sogra. Ela me aconchegou em seus braços e me embalou como um bebê chorão.

- Não se preocupe com isso, meu bem. - Ela tentou me confortar. - É normal.

- Será que eu tenho algum problema? - Fiz um biquinho e as lágrimas logo encharcaram os meus olhos.

Até os grandes diretores de Hollywood me aplaudiriam de pé nesse momento.

- Não, querida. - Ela me apertou mais. - Claro que não!

Funguei um pouco e escondi o meu rosto por uns instantes.

Odiava essa obsessão dos Newton por uma criança. Eu nem estava casada ainda e eles teimavam que já estava no momento de engravidar. Isso seria seguir a tradição daquela família ao entrar na igreja com o barrigão.

Como se isso fosse ao menos bonito e respeitoso!

- Está melhor? - Mary sussurrou.

Eu assenti e me afastei.

- Estou sim, Mary. Muito obrigada. - Abri um sorriso grande e que parecia sincero. _Só_ parecia.

Caminhamos lado a lado até a loja novamente, aproximando-se de Jessica que estava no caixa. Os olhos dela me fitaram com interesse e ela logo lançou um olhar intenso para o meu abdômen.

- E então? - Falou parecendo ansiosa.

- Não foi dessa vez. - Falei com um sorriso triste. - Mas sinto que a hora está chegando. Quero tanto um bebê.

Mary me abraçou e as lágrimas começaram a escorrer por seus olhos azuis como os de Mike.

- Você falou como uma legitima Newton! - Ela gritou escandalosamente.

Depois disso fui vestir o meu uniforme e começar realmente a trabalhar. As horas naquela loja pareciam nunca passar. A cada momento em que eu olhava para o grande relógio que ficava pendurado logo atrás do caixa, ele parecia estar parado no mesmo lugar. Devia estar quebrado.

Vários dos clientes comuns puxaram papo comigo e mostraram a sua gentileza. Os esportistas que freqüentavam aquele lugar adoravam vir bater um papo comigo, e eu os ouvia abertamente. Sorria nas horas certas, comentava quando era necessário.

Era simplesmente perfeito.

Quando as coisas ficavam insuportáveis e eu achava que ia desistir de mentir no meio de uma conversa, eu simplesmente focava a minha mente no homem-do-banco. Repetia a mim mesma que o veria dali a algumas horas e que tudo ficaria bem.

Era tão bom lembrar de todo o seu mistério, enquanto estava rodeada de pessoas previsíveis e monótonas. Sempre ficava me perguntando várias coisas a respeito dele: De quem será que era aquele túmulo? Onde ele morava? Que horas saia dali? No que trabalhava?

E isso só fazia crescer mais a minha curiosidade e a minha _atração_ por ele.

Ele era o objetivo de minha vida. Eu queria desvendá-lo na mesma intensidade que queria apenas deixá-lo como um desafio ou um enigma. Achava que sua presença poderia perder a graça quando finalmente descobrisse tudo e me saciasse.

E então a minha vida perderia completamente o sentido.

- Você parece abatida, Bella. - Mary passou a mão em meu rosto. - Que tal ir para casa mais cedo?

- Eu estou bem, sogra. - Abri um sorriso. - Não quero lhe deixar na mão. E também, seria uma tortura ficar em casa sem o meu Mike.

Notei de longe Jessica revirando os olhos e Mary se deliciando e se perdendo em minhas palavras.

- Você é muito para o meu filho, querida. É uma menina de ouro. - Ela me abraçou.

_Realmente.. aquele nojento ninfomaníaco não me merece. _

- Eu que não o mereço, Mary. - Assim que as palavras saíram de minha boca observei o sorriso aumentar nos lábios de minha sogra.

- Vá para casa e lhe prepare um jantar. Que tal? Mike irá adorar!

- Tem certeza que não precisa mais de mim?

- Absoluta, meu bem.

Estava feliz por poder sair dali e então abri um dos únicos sorrisos verdadeiros do dia. Despedi-me de Mary e de Jessica e fui caminhando lentamente até a minha casa.

Meus olhos se perderam no banco que eu tanto gostava de admirar nas madrugadas. Senti um leve arrepio em minha nuca. Um vento gelado bateu em meu rosto e me fez soltar um suspiro de alívio.

- Faça o tempo passar mais rápido. - Pedi com a voz baixa. Esperava realmente que _ele_ me escutasse. - O dia está horrível hoje.

Entrei em casa e fui diretamente para a minha cama. Não estava com animo de fazer um jantar, porém sabia que o faria porque eu não podia perder a minha pose de noiva perfeita.

Enquanto estava deitada com a cabeça enfiada nos travesseiros ouvia uma chuva torrencial cair lá fora.

Só pela força do hábito, liguei a televisão e fiquei escutando a voz chata e entediante do apresentador do jornal.

- .. a chuva forte derrubou várias árvores na estrada que liga Seattle e Forks. Pelo visto todos as pessoas que pretendiam fazer esse caminho terão de arrumar um lugar para ficar.

Aquela foi a melhor noticia que eu podia escutar. Senti o meu coração até bater mais forte.

Mike trabalhava em um jornal em Seattle. Ele era colunista e escrevia sobre esportes radicais. Era muito famoso aqui na região o que fazia a loja de sua família ter mais clientes e lucro.

Ele também era um homem que atraia vários olhares femininos. Elas não estavam apenas interessadas em uma noite de sexo e sim em sua conta bancária gorda e recheada.

O telefone começou a tocar instantes depois do homem do jornal dar as boas noticias.

- Alô?

- Amor? - A voz de Mike me fez fazer uma careta.

- Oi, bebezinho. - Comentei com a voz manhosa. - Estou morrendo de saudade.

Um sorriso maldoso não deixou de brotar em meus lábios.

- Já soube das noticias? - Ele não parecia tão chateado como eu previra.

Coloquei a televisão no mute no mesmo instante.

- Não, não. O que aconteceu? - Assumi um tom preocupado.

- Árvores caíram na estrada. Não poderei voltar para casa.

- Você está bem? - Decidi ficar um pouco histérica. Queria compensar a falta de entusiasmo de ontem.

- Estou, Bells. - Ele falou com a voz rouca que não lhe caia nada bem. - Já estou até instalado em um hotel.

- Graças a Deus, amor!

- Queria poder ir para casa. Queria poder te ver..

- Eu também queria que você estivesse aqui, meu amor. Queria estreiar uma lingerie que é um arraso. - Fiz uma voz provocativa que eu sabia que o excitava.

- Hoje vai ficar para a imaginação. - Ele falou tão empolgado quanto eu.

- Durma bem. - Sussurrei. - Eu amo você.

Aquelas palavras soaram erradas demais. Mentirosas demais. Mas eu não liguei, simplesmente as deixei escapar.

- Eu também amo você, noiva. Sonhe comigo. - E então ele desligou.

Subi na cama e comecei a pular como uma criança alegre. Não me sentia animada daquela forma há muito tempo. Eu finalmente teria uma noite só para mim. Uma noite sem que eu precisasse me entregar da forma mais humilhante do mundo.

Uma noite que eu poderia passar o tempo que quisesse observando o _meu_ enigma.

- Sem Mike e seu pinto nojento! - Gritei alegremente.

Decidi que faria todas as coisas que gostava. Cozinhei o meu prato preferido e vesti o meu moletom mais surrado e confortável. Nada das camisolas transparentes de seda que deixavam o meu fio dental aparecendo.

Não lavei a louça e tomei banho de porta aberta. Aumentei a TV em um volume insuportável e quando estava mais tarde pude finalmente me concentrar no romance que estava tentando ler a meses.

Era a minha noite. Somente minha.

Foi tão bom poder finalmente descansar sem ter aqueles dedos intoleráveis me tocando. Foi muito bom poder ter aquele espaço todo para mim, ficar esparramada, sem medo e sem atuar.

Cochilei por algumas horas e senti que toda a minha energia estava revigorada. Era óbvio que todo o meu cansaço era em conseqüência de Mike. Ele sugava toda a minha energia.

Toda a minha felicidade.

Olhei para o relógio e notei que já passava das duas da manhã. Um sorriso de satisfação abriu em meus lábios e eu tive que conter o meu corpo para que ele simplesmente não me desobedecesse e saísse correndo em direção aos degraus da frente da minha casa.

Ele já devia estar lá esperando para ser observado como em todas as noites.

Como de costume vesti uma camisola. Imagina se ele resolvesse olhar para mim e estivesse vestindo aquela roupa tão desleixada. Ele merecia mais. Muito mais.

Encarei-me no espelho que ficava próximo a minha cama por alguns instantes. Estava sendo refletida uma mulher de estatura mediana, cabelos longos e escuros com olhos cor de chocolate.

Ela parecia feliz.

Fiz novamente o caminho em direção a minha felicidade. Dessa vez não prestei atenção no barulho da madeira e sim no do meu coração. Ele pulava em ansiedade e expectativa. Eu ansiava tanto vê-lo e perder meus olhos em seu mistério que chegava a doer.

Abri a porta e mais uma vez fui recebida pela brisa gelada e acolhedora. Meu olhar correu diretamente para o banco como se a minha vida dependesse daquilo. Porém ele estava _vazio. _

Pisquei os olhos e os esfreguei com a mão antes de abri-los novamente e encarar o mesmo lugar de toda noite. Vazio. Completamente vazio.

O desespero me tomou e fez com que eu levasse a mão ao peito. Olhei para os lados e procurei qualquer indicio de sua presença. Mas nada.

- Como? - Sussurrei baixinho. - Onde?

Fiquei com medo. Será que aquele homem não era simplesmente uma ilusão da minha cabeça doente e perturbada? Será que eu não o estava imaginando para esquecer de meus problemas?

Suguei o ar com força e me apoiei no corrimão.

Não. Não tinha como eu ter inventado uma pessoa tão imperfeitamente linda. Não tinha como a minha imaginação criar tudo aquilo. Todo o mistério que o rodeava e que me fazia perder a cabeça.

Um misto estranho de emoções percorreu e o meu corpo e uma coragem absurda invadiu a minha alma. De repente eu estava caminhando. Não tinha mais controle sob meus membros, tudo agia de acordo com as minhas emoções.

Fazia tanto tempo que eu não sentia nada. Que eu era passiva. E agora que essa onda elétrica percorria meu corpo eu simplesmente não conseguia controlar. Eu estava me descontrolando pela vida toda.

Fui observando o banco ficando cada vez mais próximo. Eu estava com os meus olhos cravados lá. Tentando achar alguma explicação convincente. Tentando acreditar que ele era realmente real.

O banco agora estava há menos de meio metro de distância. Eu não controlei os meus dedos e logo passei a tocá-lo, sentir a sua textura com bastante delicadeza e concentração. O homem havia sentado ali. Eu sentia isso.

Eu sentia a presença dele ali.

Sentei em seu lugar e encarei a porta da minha casa com um sorriso. Pensei que se estivesse alguém sentado ali nos degraus dava para vê-la perfeitamente bem, e se ela usasse camisola - como eu usava todas as noites - provavelmente daria para ver a sua calcinha, ou a falta dela.

Corei com aquele pensamento e soltei um risinho.

Talvez ele realmente soubesse o que eu fazia antes de vir vê-lo, afinal. Eu estava com as provas bem no meio das minhas pernas. Só a minha nudez demonstrava tudo claramente.

Talvez ele sempre soubesse da minha presença e nessa noite desconfiara que eu viesse finalmente me aproximar. Talvez ele tivesse nojo de mim por ser tão sem vergonha e por andar sem as roupas de baixo.

Soltei um longo suspiro e encarei o tumulo pela primeira vez. Daquele ângulo não dava para ler o que estava escrito na lápide, mas eu não me importei. Só de saber que ali dentro descansava alguém importante para o meu homem já bastava. Já era o suficiente para me fazer respeitá-lo e sentir a sua perda.

Porém a curiosidade brotou em minha cabeça. Como se alguém estivesse me controlando a fazê-lo. Como se eu fosse a marionete pronta para ser comandada e controlada.

Abaixei-me na grama molhada com o sereno e me apoiei sob o braço para ler o nome do falecido: _Edward Cullen._

Era o um belo nome. Parecia um nome de um nobre ou de alguém respeitoso. A curiosidade cresceu ainda mais em meu peito. Eu precisava saber como era o rosto do homem com esse nome e então encarei a foto que ficava logo ao lado da escritura.

O choque me abateu e me fez cair no chão. A minha cabeça começou a girar e todos os acontecimentos a passar por ela. Era _ele_. Eu não tinha duvidas sobre isso. Eu o observara tempo demais para confundi-lo.

Ele estava incrivelmente bonito na foto e exibia um sorriso torto e singelo.

Ele estava _morto. _

Uma brisa gélida bateu em meu pescoço. Era como se alguém estivesse respirando bem atrás de mim.

Um arrepio percorreu a minha espinha e me fez fechar os olhos por um instante.

Eu não gritei quando braços frios me envolveram e nem quando eles me jogaram violentamente sob o banco que eu tanto admirava. Era como se eu já soubesse que aquilo aconteceria desde quando havia descido o primeiro degrau da escada que ficava em frente a minha casa.

Já estava premeditado.

Ainda de olhos fechados eu senti um corpo fazendo pressão sob o meu. Senti mãos grandes e macias acariciando-me e me fazendo arqueá-lo de surpresa e de prazer.

Lábios tocavam os meus ombros desnudos pela camisola de alça fina. Eles eram frios, porém proporcionavam calor ao meu corpo. Deixavam-me desejosa e incrivelmente _quente._

- Você demorou muito para vir, Bella. - Ele sussurrou bem perto do meu ouvido.

Abri os olhos por conta do choque ao ouvir o meu nome soar tão sensual em seus lábios. Era a primeira vez que eu ouvia a sua voz e ela era melodiosa, rouca e perfeita. E então foi a primeira vez que vi seus olhos.

Seus lábios tomaram os meus no mesmo instante, impossibilitando-me de gritar em choque. Sua língua penetrou a minha boca me fazendo perder a linha de raciocínio, fazendo com que eu esquecesse das íris _vermelhas_ que me fitavam com tanta _fome. _

Eu correspondi veementemente, até abrindo as pernas para encaixá-lo melhor. Suas mãos pareciam estar em toda parte e sua boca se encaixava e se esfregava na minha de uma forma tão perfeita e única que me deixavam louca.

Eu acho que eu nunca estivera tão acesa. Nunca havia reparado como um bom amasso era bom e prazeroso. Desejava muito que ele cometesse loucuras comigo. Desejava me perder na vermelhidão de seus olhos.

- Oh, meu deus. - Murmurei quando aquela boca soltou-se a minha e foi em direção ao meu pescoço.

As mãos dele agora me tocavam por dentro da camisola. Acariciavam a minha barriga magra e branca, apertavam-me, fazendo-me gemer e me estremecer.

De repente elas estavam brincando com o elástico da minha calcinha, nem ao menos um segundo depois.

- Por que _justo_ hoje foi inventar de usar calcinhas, Bella? - O sussurro dele foi tão baixo e malicioso que quase fez o meu coração parar.

Eu senti que estava derretendo e que podia morrer a qualquer momento. Nem ao menos percebi que corava e que aquela era a prova de que ele sabia de minha existência e que ele notara na minha falta de roupa nas noites antigas.

Ouvi um tecido rasgando-se e sinceramente não me importei, porque eu pulsava por ele. Sentia o meu ponto mais íntimo úmido e simplesmente latejando de tanta vontade de senti-lo dentro de mim.

Aquilo me assustou. Nunca havia sentido um desejo tão grande e desesperador. Achava que podia morrer se ele não me penetrasse. Eu costumava ter nojo e asco dessas partes, porém agora ela me parecia tão atraente.

Tão certa.

- Quero fazê-la gemer _verdadeiramente_. - Nem ao menos havia reparado que ele já tinha abaixado as próprias calças. Só apenas o senti me invadindo com força, fazendo com que eu tivesse um espasmo de puro prazer e surpresa com o seu tamanho.

Tudo ficou borrado para mim. Apenas sentia o seu membro latejante me penetrando e essa era a melhor sensação do mundo. Enquanto isso o beijava de olhos abertos, para que assim a sua beleza não me escapasse da vista.

Assim eu podia acreditar que aquilo estava realmente acontecendo.

Meu corpo estava metade no banco e metade para fora. As minhas costas doíam e eu as sentia arranhando no cimento, porém não ligava. Todo o meu foco estava nele. No homem lindo, misterioso, sexy e perigoso que me penetrava sem dó nem piedade.

Eu sabia que ele representava perigo. Cada poro do seu corpo exalava isso, fazia com que eu tivesse estremecimentos, porém isso não era o suficiente para me fazer querer fugir.

Agora eu gemia loucamente e eu sabia que não era nada forçado. Soava tão diferente aos meus ouvidos. Meu corpo balançava na sincronia perfeita com o dele e eu agarrava os seus cabelos cor de cobre entre meus dedos, os puxando e tentando fazê-lo sofrer como eu.

Em seu rosto eu podia ver o êxtase puro e isso me agradava. E eu queria fazer mais. Eu queria muito mais.

Senti que estava próxima do ápice e meu corpo já mostrava alguns sinais. E então o rosto dele foi aproximando-se do meu mais uma vez, porém ele não me beijou. Ele foi com ele em direção ao meu pescoço e com as mãos de uma forma brusca puxou a minha cabeça para o lado.

Gostei daquele lado selvagem. Fez com que eu gemesse mais alto.

Com a outra mão ele prendeu os meus dois pulsos em cima da minha cabeça e então começou a beijar o meu pescoço, deixando-me louca e _temerosa._

- Me desculpe por isso. - Sussurrou bem baixinho próximo a minha orelha.

Não esperava a dor que veio a seguir. E ela veio no mesmo instante que o meu orgasmo, fazendo com que eu me perdesse entre a dor e o prazer, criando um misto ainda mais agradável.

Sentia como se ele estivesse rasgando o meu pescoço, enquanto eu gozava loucamente sob ele. Os espasmos no meu corpo eram violentos e eu no começo até tentei expulsá-lo por conta do susto, mas logo desisti dessa idéia.

Ele estava sugando todas as mentiras pelo meu pescoço. A cada instante eu sentia a minha vida esvaindo-se por entre a boca perfeita dele. Sentia que ele retirava a minha força vital, mas não a minha sensação prazerosa.

Eu estava o ajudando. Eu sentia isso. E isso me fazia feliz. _Verdadeiramente_ feliz.

Tudo foi ficando turvo e distante. Eu sentia as coisas ao meu redor acontecendo em câmera lenta e sabia que tudo estava prestes a acabar. Todo o meu sofrimento, a minha passividade, infelicidade e todos os meus fingimentos.

Então aquela boca soltou-se de mim e eu me senti mais sozinha do que nunca. Ia abrir a boca para pedir que ele voltasse a me sugar quando encontrei seus olhos vermelhos sob os meus.

Havia sangue em seus lábios e aquilo o deixava mais sensual. Tive uma vontade estranha de sugá-los. Ele levou o próprio pulso a boca e a perfurou em frente aos meus olhos, fazendo jorrar sangue com força dali.

- Beba. - Ele ordenou o esticando para mim.

Eu nem cogitei a idéia de não fazer. Simplesmente agarrei-lhe o braço com as minhas mãos - que agora já estavam soltas - e os levei até os meus lábios, sugando os furos com certa hesitação.

Quando aquele líquido tocou a minha língua tudo mudou. Eu o puxei com mais força e o suguei com mais pressão. Era tão bom. Era tão certo. E eu precisava de mais. Parecia que toda a minha clareza estava voltando, porém a vida já havia ficado para trás.

Não conseguia sentir o calor vir junto do despertar. Só conseguia assimilar que aquele sangue era a melhor refeição de todos os tempos e que era só dele que eu precisava para viver.

Edward deu uma risadinha quando percebeu o meu desespero. Sugava-o avidamente, segurando-lhe com força e decisão. Parecia uma pessoa que não bebia água há muito tempo e então era presenteada com a água mais cristalina e boa da região.

- Chega. - Ele tentou tirar o seu pulso de mim com delicadeza, porém eu o impedi.

Era muito malvado retirar o doce da boca da criança. Soltei um gemido em forma de protesto.

- Você já bebeu o suficiente, Isabella. - Ele falou de forma autoritária que me fez retirar a minha boca imediatamente.

Quando meus lábios se distanciaram daquela maravilha eu consegui finalmente sentir o cansaço sob o meu corpo. Não tinha forças para nada. Puxei o ar com força e o meu pulmão doeu.

Tudo doía.

- Estou cansada. - Falei em um fio de voz.

- Descanse. Você realmente precisa. - Ele já não estava mais encima de mim. Apenas o olhei mais uma vez.

E depois deixei o meu corpo cair na _escuridão._

* * *

**Nota da Autora: **Mais um pouquinho para vocês. Esse pedaço com cenas mais fortes, onde o nosso personagem Edward teve uma participação mais importante. Espero sinceramente que vocês tenham gostado.

Essa fic é muito diferente de tudo, porque ela mistura vários universos, não apenas o Twilight. Espero que isso não seja um problema para vocês.

Agradecimento especial: Eu queria agradecer a todas as pessoas lindas que mandaram reviews. Eu as li e as amei. De verdade! Elas são o combustivel do meu trabalho, com elas sei que estou agradando e tenho mais vontade de escrever. |Muitissimo obrigado. Não conseguirei respondê-las, porque comecei a trabalhar e tempo está BEM curto. Mas saibam que eu as adoro, do fundo do meu coração.

O próximo pedaço virá em breve.. só depende de vocês.

Beiiijinhos!


	3. Parte III

**Punishment **

**Sinopse: **Uma punição sempre soa como algo ruim e doloroso. Mas no caso _deles _ela veio para mudar tudo, para trazer a tão esperada felicidade e para acabar com todo o fingimento e a mentira.

Ela era uma mulher que desejava morrer. E ele era um vampiro que precisava matar. Ele tinha uma punição para cumprir. E ela tinha o que ele mais desejava: A vida.

Essa é a história de quando unimos o útil ao agradável. E quando finalmente uma punição serviu mais como uma salvação.

.

.

- Narração: Isabella Swan. ( Primeira pessoa do singular )

_- Punishment: Punição. _

- Vampiros, sangue e tudo que se pode extrair do mundo sobrenatural.

- Essa fic foi inspirada em vários seriados _vampiricos_, portanto não estranhe se fugir um pouco das habilidades e características dos vampiros de Stephenie Meyer. Aqui você irá encontrar um pouquinho de tudo: _Twilight, True Blood_ e até mesmo _The Vampire Diaries._

* * *

A consciência foi voltando lentamente. E junto com ela vieram dores, muitas dores. Abri os olhos, mesmo sabendo que quase não era capaz de fazer. Meu corpo estava pesado e mole.

Eu me sentia incapaz de me mexer.

Percebi que estava deitada em algo confortável e macio. Onde eu estava? O que havia acontecido?

Meus olhos finalmente conseguiram focar alguma coisa. O teto do meu quarto. Ele parecia tão diferente agora. Eu conseguia enxergar seus míseros detalhes, a poeira que ali se concentrava. Tudo.

Era como se tivessem colocado uns óculos em mim. Ou então tivessem acendido as luzes.

- Como está se sentindo? - A voz penetrou nos meus ouvidos fazendo com que eu tivesse um sobressalto.

Virei a minha cabeça em uma velocidade incrível, encontrando aquele homem perfeito sentado na poltrona confortável do meu quarto. Meus olhos percorreram todo o seu corpo e finalmente pararam nos olhos vermelhos que me encaravam brilhando.

Havia uma certa melancolia ali.

E então tudo foi voltando lentamente. Um filme passou em minha cabeça desde o instante que eu pisei para fora de casa. Revivi tudo. Choquei-me mais uma vez. E quando voltei ao presente eu estava arfante.

- Você está _morto_. - Falei em uma afirmação.

Ele abriu um sorrisinho triste.

- Sim. - Concordou. - E _você_ também.

Nós nunca estamos preparados para essa frase. Ela havia causado um desespero em meu interior e pela primeira vez eu me vi reagindo sem pensar e sem fingir. Era simplesmente automático, como se eu fizesse isso todos os dias.

De repente uma dor aguda invadiu o meu pescoço, fazendo com que eu levasse a mão ao local. Senti uma cicatriz sob meus dedos, enquanto a dor e o prazer eram relembrados pelo meu corpo.

- O que você fez comigo? - Sussurrei assustada.

Ele abaixou a cabeça e levou a mão aos cabelos cor de cobre. Parecia nervoso e infeliz. A culpa era palpável em cada um de seus atos.

- Eu fiz o que era necessário. - Sua voz estava baixa e distante. - Eu fiz o que você me implorava todas as noites: _Eu matei você._

Uma sensação estranha de liberdade percorreu o meu corpo. Não me senti triste e nem mesmo com raiva por escutá-lo pronunciar aquelas palavras. Não tinha nenhum rancor ou ressentimento. Na realidade, eu estava aliviada e agradecida.

- Obrigada. - Sussurrei sem que pudesse evitar.

Ele levantou a cabeça instantaneamente e me encarou com o cenho franzido. Conseguia ver a confusão brilhando em seus olhos vermelhos. Levantou-se e juntou-se ao meu lado rapidamente.

- O quê? - Ele perguntou aproximando seu rosto do meu. - Você escutou bem o que eu disse? _Eu matei você_! Você deve me odiar!

Um sorriso brotou em meus lábios.

- Eu não o odeio. - A verdade saiu de meus lábios tão facilmente quanto as mentiras saíam, porém essa não vinha carregada de culpa e frustração. Era tão bom pronuncia-la em voz alta.

- Você não entende, não é? Não consegue ver o que esta na frente de seus olhos! - Ele estava com os olhos brilhando de raiva. - Eu sou um monstro! E acabei de te transformar em um também!

Revirei os olhos.

- Você é mais dramático do que eu esperava. - Bocejei e esfreguei os olhos com as mãos.

- Um monstro assassino. É isso que você é agora, Isabella. - Ele sussurrou bem próximo ao meu ouvido. - Um monstro sem controle. Sem limites. _Insaciável._

Então eu o vi levar mais uma vez o próprio pulso aos lábios e o rasgar com graciosidade. Quando o líquido vermelho escorreu por sua pele pálida senti como se fosse morrer. Minha garganta começou a arder em uma intensidade incrível e eu abri a boca, sentindo uma leve pressão em meus dentes.

Tentei me aproximar e puxar o pulso dele para mais perto de mim, porém não fui bem sucedida.

- Encare a si mesma e diga que não é um monstro. - Então ele estava colocando um espelho bem em frente a minha face.

Eu não era mais a mulher que havia visto refletida há algumas horas atrás. Os meus caninos estavam afiados, meus olhos vermelhos escurecidos e dilatados, o desejo era visível.

E eu também estava mais pálida e bonita. Como se tivesse saído de algum filme de terror.

Observei meus olhos no reflexo se arregalando em choque.

- Um monstro. - Edward sussurrou novamente, enquanto lambia o pulso e fechava o corte que me proporcionava tanta fome. - Uma _sanguessuga._

Aos poucos a minha carranca foi se desfazendo na frente do espelho. Depois de alguns segundos de pura concentração os meus dentes retraíram e voltaram ao tamanho normal, assim como meus olhos clarearam um pouco.

Dei um tapa na mão dele tirando o espelho de seus dedos.

- É isso o que eu sou agora? Uma vampira? - Senti que o meu cenho se franzia.

- Sim.

O cansaço começou a falar mais alto do que a curiosidade. Fechei os olhos por um instante e soltei um longo suspiro.

- Pensei que vampiros fossem fortes e invencíveis. Foi isso que li sobre eles. Mas eu estou tão cansada e frágil.

Ele soltou um risinho e passou a mão em minha bochecha. Sua pele não era mais fria sob a minha.

- Você é muito jovem ainda. Tem apenas algumas horas de vida. É normal. - Começou a acariciar os meus cabelos. - Seu corpo ainda não se acostumou com a transformação.

Soltei um longo suspiro e fechei os olhos.

- Temos que inventar um acidente. - Ele falou com a voz alta e clara.

- Acidente?

- Eles precisam descobrir que você morreu. Precisa ter algum motivo para isso, certo?

- Ah, sim. - A imagem _deles_ voltou a minha mente e me fez estremecer. Eu não queria vê-los. Eu não queria nem ao menos lembrar-me deles. - Talvez o meu fogão pudesse ter explodido enquanto eu fazia um jantar pro meu noivo querido.

Um sorriso maligno surgiu em meus lábios. Escutei o risinho de Edward.

- Depois eu sou o dramático.

- Não deixa de ser uma boa idéia. - Falei com a voz rouca e arrastada.

Ele riu mais uma vez.

- Não mesmo.

O cansaço agora era insuportável. Sentia que estava cada vez mais distante da realidade. Tentava não apagar. Tinha tantas perguntas para fazer. Tantas dúvidas a esclarecer.

- Isso não vai dar certo. Eu sabia que ele não viria. - Sussurrei de repente. - Não tem motivo para eu estar fazendo um jantar.

- Não se preocupe, Bella. Eu cuido desses detalhes. - Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido. Senti meu corpo mais mole. - Descanse.

Ele não precisou falar novamente. Por mais que fosse o meu assassino, eu confiava nele. Por que não confiaria na pessoa - ou melhor, no ser - que havia me tirado do pesadelo que era a minha vida?

Eu lhe devia muito. E descobriria uma forma de pagar.

**xxx**

Ouvi o vento chiando de longe. Meu corpo foi começando a reagir aos poucos. Minha mente foi ligando os setores um de cada vez. Quando já estava praticamente consciente percebi que não respirava.

Puxei o ar com força como se eu precisasse dele. Cheiros estranhos invadiram o meu interior e me deixaram em um estado de alerta. Os meus olhos abriram instantaneamente. Mais nenhum membro de meu corpo se mexia.

Eu estava em um local diferente de todos que eu já havia estado. Passei a analisá-lo ainda parada, só os meus olhos se mexiam na escuridão, conhecendo, explorando. Parecia ser uma construção bem antiga, utilizando a decoração de séculos passados.

Tudo era uma antiguidade e parecia que quebraria ao simples toque.

Senti a presença _dele_ muito antes de vê-lo. Algo em meu organismo o reconhecia, fazia com que eu o sentisse. A minha cicatriz no meu pescoço começou a formigar e eu levei a mão ao local.

Senti novamente a sua textura e a lembrança do prazer e da dor logo voltaram ao meu corpo, causando leves espasmos.

- Isso nunca vai sumir? - Perguntei com a voz mais forte e melodiosa do que antes.

- Não. - Sempre quando eu ouvia a voz dele era uma surpresa agradável. Acho que nunca conseguiria me acostumar com a sua perfeição. - Todos nós levamos conosco a marca de nossa transformação para que nunca a esqueçamos.

Virei o meu rosto e encontrei os seus olhos com os meus. Ele parecia mais triste e cabisbaixo do que nunca, como se temesse se aproximar.

- Eu não mordo. - Comentei com o tom divertido, enquanto deixava os meus dentes - agora fiados - expostos.

Uma risada escapou de meus lábios.

- Você devia levar mais a sério a sua transformação. - Ele foi se aproximando. Vestia uma capa preta que lhe cobria desde o pé até a cabeça. Só conseguia enxergar os seus olhos vermelhos brilhando.

Senti de repente algo queimando em minha garganta. Toquei-a com os meus dedos como se isso fosse amenizar a dor. A sede absurda me abateu e agora que eu me focara nela ficara insuportável.

O choque arregalou os meus olhos e me deixou sem fala. Encarei Edward com desespero, esperando que ele me explicasse o que fazer ou então que fizesse com que a dor parasse.

- A sede machuca, não? - Ele tinha um tom zombeteiro que fez o meu corpo tremer em raiva.

Como ele ousava zombar da minha dor? Como ele conseguia ser tão _insensível_?

Um rosnado escapou de meus lábios e provocou um risinho nele.

- É bom se comportar, Isabella.. - Ele levou o pulso aos lábios e os cortou. O cheiro de sangue fez as minhas narinas inflarem e a dor piorar. Era como se o meu corpo inteiro estivesse queimando.

Abri a boca e passei a língua nos meus lábios. O encarava com tanto desejo, com tanta necessidade. Estiquei a mão em direção a ele.

- Por favor, Edward. - Falei com a voz baixinha.

Ele sentou-se ao meu lado na cama e entregou o seu pulso. O agarrei com força e o levei aos meus lábios com desespero e pressa. Passei a sugar avidamente, sem me importar com ele me observando com o sorriso torto e malicioso nos lábios.

O seu gosto era tão bom e doce. Ele curava a minha dor. Saciava a minha sede. Deixava-me lotada de satisfação e prazer. Foquei toda a minha atenção naqueles dois furinhos que pulsavam, lambendo-os, chupando-os.

Eu tinha um sorriso nos lábios quando comecei a me lambuzar de sangue. Eu afastava o pulso dele dos meus lábios para observar o sangue espirrar, algo que me fazia salivar. Eu lambia toda a extensão suja, divertindo-me, esquecendo de tudo ao meu redor.

A risadinha de Edward me trouxe de volta a realidade. Levantei os olhos e encontrei o seu rosto me fitando com interesse. Eu estava deitada, lambuzada de sangue, o agarrando e gemendo como uma cadela.

- Desculpe. - Sussurrei envergonhada. - Acho que me distraí.

Ele afastou o seu pulso de mim e o lambeu, fechando a ferida que havia me proporcionado momentos de pura satisfação.

- A distração é algo comum e habitual.. com o tempo você vai aprendendo a se controlar e a não perder a cabeça. - Ele tinha um sorriso bondoso. - Agora se apresse. Temos um compromisso.

- Compromisso? - Eu me sentei lentamente, passando a mão pelos meus cabelos. Eles estavam mais sedosos e bonitos do que nunca.

Edward aproximou a sua cabeça da minha. Eu fiquei estática. Parei de respirar e não me mexi nem um milímetro. Ele passou a língua no canto da minha boca, algo que me fez estremecer.

- Estava sujo. - Murmurou com a cabeça ainda bem perto.

Assenti. Estava tonta e louca para puxar o ar com força, porém tinha que me controlar. Não queria deixar as minhas reações tão evidentes.

- Temos o seu enterro, Isabella. - Ele deu um sorriso triste e se levantou, caminhando para longe. - Esse é o compromisso.

Por um momento havia me esquecido de que tinha feito uma pergunta. Mas ao ouvir as suas palavras toda a distração causada pela sua língua em minha pele fora esquecida.

Tentei parecer indiferente, mas não consegui. Não conseguia mais fingir. Eu já estava cansada de todas as mentiras, sabia que elas haviam ficado para trás junto com a minha vida.

- Como eu morri?

- Explosão. Precisava fazer uma forma com que não reconhecessem o seu corpo. Assim poderia pegar qualquer cadáver e colocar ali sem que eles soubessem que não era você. - Ele estava inexpressivo. Os seus olhos vermelhos não transmitiam emoção nenhuma.

- Ah, certo. - Mordi o lábio inferior. - E os detalhes?

- Você estava com insônia. Foi até a vizinha e pediu a receita da melhor comida que ela sabia fazer. Ela lhe deu a receita e você foi até a sua casa. Começou a preparar o almoço para o seu noivo. Já era da madrugada. Você estava sonolenta e fez algo de errado. Algo que fez o fogão explodir.

- Bom.. a questão é que eu não fiz nada disso. Eu não fui falar com a minha vizinha e nem lhe pedi a receita. Ela vai estragar toda a sua historinha.

- Eu fiz com que ela acreditasse que tudo isso tinha acontecido. Usei o meu _Poder_ nela. - Ele deu um sorriso misterioso.

Eu abri e fechei a boca várias vezes. Não sabia ao certo o que falar ou o que comentar. Tantas perguntas rodavam a minha mente. Tantas dúvidas.

- Eu tenho esse _Poder_ também? - Estava meio gaga e confusa.

- Sim, mas ainda não é capaz de controlá-lo. Ele vai aparecendo aos poucos e no começo você vai até mesmo usá-lo espontaneamente. Com o tempo você vai aprender a lidar com ele.

- O que eu poderei fazer exatamente?

- Ler mentes humanas, seduzi-las. Instiga-las. Basicamente você poderá forçá-los a fazer o que quiser. Fazê-los acreditar em alguma coisa. Fazê-los esquecer. - Ele deu os ombros.

- Uau. - Passei a mão no cabelo. - Mike está ferrado em minhas mãos. Eu poderia fazê-lo meu escravo. Obrigá-lo a se arrastar. Vê-lo se cortar. Beber o seu sangue. _Matá-lo_.

Meus olhos brilharam, enquanto essas idéias ganhavam vida na minha mente. Eu conseguia quase apalpar o medo que vazaria pelos poros dele. Eu já conseguia enxergar o desespero nos olhos azuis.

- Você não fará isso, Isabella.

- E por que não? - Lancei-lhe um olhar desafio. Ergui uma das minhas sobrancelhas e cruzei os braços no peito.

- Porque você não pode simplesmente sair matando todo mundo. - Ele bufou e revirou os olhos.

- E por que não? Sou uma vampira. Isso faz parte dos meus instintos básicos de sobrevivência. - Joguei o meu cabelo para trás e levantei-me com movimentos leves e perfeitos.

- Você não vai matar ninguém sem que _eu_ lhe de permissão para isso. - A voz dele era autoritária. Naquele momento eu soube que não podia desobedecer-lho. Era como se surgissem cordas prendendo os meus membros, forçando-me a cumprir cada ordem dita por ele. - Você não tem o direito de matar ninguém.

- Era só o que me faltava. - Apontei o dedo em direção ao rosto dele. - Você me matou! Você também não tinha o direito de fazer isso, mas o fez! Não é como se eu estivesse reclamando, porque não estou, mas acho que é muita hipocrisia cobrar a _ética_ quando você nem ao menos a segue!

Percebi o vulto da culpa lotar os olhos dele. Ele desviou o olhar e virou de costas para mim. Seu corpo tremia e as mãos estavam fechadas em punhos.

- Eu nunca a transformaria por vontade própria. Nunca escolheria criar laços fortes com uma pessoa como você. E nem com ninguém. - Sua voz era fria como ártico. Ela chegou como um tapa na minha cara e deixou-me sem reação. - Vista essa capa e me encontre lá fora.

Ele jogou algo para mim e se afastou. Eu ainda estava parada no mesmo local, sem nem ao menos respirar. Tentei esquecer aquelas palavras, porque só de relembrá-las a dor em meu peito crescia.

Levei a mão ao coração e puxei o ar com força.

- Respire, Bella. - Sussurrei.

Com a cabeça perdida e ainda entorpecida por aquelas palavras eu me troquei. Vesti aquela capa exatamente igual a de Edward, cobrindo o meu rosto com o seu capuz comprido.

Fui caminhando para fora da casa em direção ao cheiro de Edward. Não queria vê-lo, não queria conversar com ele. Por que ele não merecia isso de mim. Ele não _desejava_ a minha companhia como eu pensava.

Tentei esquecer todos aqueles pensamentos enquanto caminhava em direção ao meu funeral. Tentei calar todas as perguntas que gritavam em minha cabeça.

Estávamos em uma casa que ficava um pouco afastada da cidade. Fomos caminhando em passos rápidos em direção ao cemitério. Os meus músculos pediam para eu lhes esticar ao máximo e tirar todo o proveito, porém eu não o fazia.

Comecei a sentir um cheiro delicioso ficando cada vez mais próximo. Parecia uma mistura de cheiros diferentes, criando assim uma combinação exótica e irresistível. A minha garganta começou a arder e eu senti os meus dentes afiarem.

- Como está? - Edward me perguntou com a voz indiferente.

- Estou bem. - Respondi seca.

- Vamos ficar em cima de uma árvore. - Eu não parei para escutá-lo, continuei o meu caminho. Senti suas mãos fechando-se nos meus braços e me puxando para trás. - Se você for perder o controle me avise. Entendeu?

- Sim, senhor. - Revirei os olhos e escalei a árvore mais alta. Pude finalmente fazer o primeiro teste nos meus músculos aperfeiçoados e me agradei com o resultado.

Eu estava rápida e forte como nunca fora. Não sentia o cansaço em meu corpo e nem a necessidade de ofegar. Havia me tornado a atleta que sempre sonhara ser.

Sentei em um troco que ficava bem escondido e ao longe consegui enxergar a multidão que caminhava com um caixão na frente. Uma sensação estranha percorreu o meu corpo, fazendo com que eu levasse a mão até a minha cicatriz no pescoço.

Observei a minha mãe chorar convulsivamente ao lado de seu novo marido. Notei os olhos inchados e pequenos de Mike. Não consegui deixar de reparar no escândalo que a minha ex-sogra fazia.

Tentei encontrar um pingo de comoção no que via, porém não consegui. Eu não sentia _nada_ quando olhava para aqueles humanos, porém só de pensar no vampiro que estava sentado há alguns metros de distancia a minha respiração já vacilava e eu sentia que podia ter um ataque.

Algumas palavras começaram a ser sussurradas em minha cabeça, deixando-me tonta e confusa. Elas pertenciam às pessoas que estavam há uns cem metros de distância. Com um pouco de concentração consegui distinguir as suas vozes e dizer os donos destas.

_Uma pena_.. Alguns murmuravam. Outros comentavam o quanto eu era boa e alegre. Eu simplesmente discordava de tudo que ouvia e levava com indiferença e apatia.

Quando a voz da minha mãe invadiu a minha cabeça eu senti um leve tremor. O meu coração se apertou ao escutar as lamúrias e os arrependimentos. Ao fundo de tudo isso eu conseguia sentir o seu ódio por mim.

Por mais que ela tentasse me amar era impossível. E só agora eu entendia o porquê disso.

_Ela mereceu a morte. Fez com que Charlie me abandonasse. Acabou com o meu amor. Acabou com a minha vida. Fez-me uma escrava_. A voz era tão ácida que me fez ficar nauseada.

Uma parte da cabeça dela gritava isso, enquanto a outra se arrependia e se culpava por pensar tais coisas. Seu corpo agia como uma mãe em luto, arrasada. Portanto a sua mente demonstrava o asco pela sua filha. Por _mim_ .

Arfei e apertei a minha cicatriz com força.

De repente uma outra voz entrou em minha mente, fazendo com que eu me desligasse de minha mãe. Fazendo com que eu vagasse por outros pensamentos.

_A culpa é minha. A culpa é só minha. Se eu não tivesse fingindo ter ficado em Seattle e tivesse sido um bom noivo e voltado para casa em vez de ir transar com Jéssica.._ A voz de Mike demonstrava todo o seu sofrimento e arrependimento.

Não consegui sentir pena dele e sim raiva. Todos que estavam ao redor de meu falso-corpo pensavam em coisas que divergiam da atitude de seus corpos. Eles não estavam tristes com a minha morte.

Cada um sentia um sentimento diferente: Pena, Arrependimento, Culpa e até mesmo Felicidade.

Nem um conseguia ficar simplesmente de luto. Penalizado com a minha perda. Com medo da saudade e da falta que eu faria.

Pelo visto eu não era a única que fingia e mentia naquele lugar. Eu não era a única que interpretava ao abraçar as pessoas. Todos ali pareciam odiar-me ou então repudiar-me na mesma intensidade que eu fazia.

Senti algo viscoso e molhado escorrer pelo meu rosto. As lágrimas escapavam de mim por pura raiva. Eu sentia meu corpo tremer, enquanto absorvia os pensamentos.A atitude das pessoas ali em frente ao meu corpo eram apenas a conseqüência de minhas próprias atitudes.

Eu estava colhendo as mentiras que plantara.

Só agora podia enxergar o quanto eu era desprezível e nojenta. Como as minhas atitudes eram egoístas e vis.

Uma lágrima entrou em minha boca, fazendo com que eu sentisse um gosto já conhecido.

Levei a mão ao meu rosto e depois o coloquei em frente aos meus olhos. A pele pálida da minha mão ficara vermelha. Eu estava chorando _sangue_.

O soluço dolorido escapou de meus lábios. Abracei o meu próprio corpo com força, sem desgrudar os olhos do meu funeral. Observei atentamente o meu falso-corpo descer com as cordas.

Escutei com nojo e repulsa as palavras falsas e mentirosas que cada um pronunciava em minha homenagem.

_Essa vai ser a minha última mentira_ Prometi a mim mesma. _Fingir que estou morta e enterrada será a minha última mentira._

Fiquei ali sentada até que a última pessoa fosse embora. As lágrimas agora já haviam secado, porém a raiva e a indignação ainda apertavam o meu peito e me deixavam tonta.

Algumas das palavras da mente das pessoas ainda rodavam em minha cabeça.

- Eu sei que é triste abandonar a tudo e a todos. - A voz de Edward me fez dar um sobressalto. Eu havia esquecido de sua presença.

- Você não sabe de nada. - Murmurei com raiva. Pulei do tronco da árvore onde estava sentada diretamente ao chão.

Minhas pernas mal sentiram o impacto com o solo.

- Eu também passei por essa situação. Há séculos atrás, mas passei. - Ele já estava bem ao meu lado. Conseguia se mexer com mais rapidez e objetividade que eu.

- Não consigo imaginá-lo sentindo alguma coisa como saudade. Não consigo vê-lo triste ou ficando ruim por ver a tristeza de alguém. - Comentei com aspereza. Eu queria machucá-lo da mesma forma que ele me machucara.

Ele ficou em silêncio. Algo que eu já esperava. As lágrimas voltaram aos meus olhos e começaram a escorrer sem que eu pudesse me controlar.

- Por que você se deu o trabalho de me transformar se me odeia tanto quanto eles? Por que você simplesmente não me matou e deixou-me lá naquele banco sem vida? Por quê? - Agora eu estava virada de frente para ele. Encarando-o com dor e raiva.

- Eu fui obrigado a fazê-lo. - Ele abaixou a cabeça.

- Por quem? - Minha voz estava autoritária. Eu estava brava e queria respostas.

- É uma história cumprida e trágica. Você não vai querer ouvi-la. - Ele virou e continuou a caminhar, deixando-me parada lá atrás sozinha.

O segui com passos rápidos.

- Eu quero saber. - Minha voz agora era suplicante. - Por favor.

- Essa história começa há muito tempo atrás. Quatro séculos e meio para ser mais exato. Eu vivia aqui em Forks e tinha a vida perfeita. - Ele olhava para frente e pelo seu perfil pude ver o sorriso triste vindo junto com a lembrança. - Eu tinha a esposa perfeita, o emprego perfeito, o filho perfeito.

Aquele começo me lembrara vagamente de Mike, porém eu sabia que na vida dele tudo era uma realidade, enquanto na de Mike não. As perfeições dele não passavam de mentiras e encenações.

- Cheguei em casa depois de mais um dia exaustivo de trabalho. Minha mulher e meu filho me esperavam na porta com sorrisos gigantes. Sem delongas ela me contou que estava grávida. - Os olhos dele brilharam. - Grávida! Era a melhor noticia que poderia me dar! Beijei-a e a rodei em meus braços, enquanto meu filho pequeno ria no chão com a cena. Informei a ela que iria até a cidade comprar uma bebida para comemorarmos, porém eu nunca voltei para casa.

Conseguia visualizar cada palavra e ação que ele me falava. Conseguia até mesmo vê-lo nos trajes antigos, pulando com a mulher em seus braços, esbanjando de felicidade. E então depois consegui sentir a sua tristeza.

E ela me perfurou. Doeu em mim como se pertencesse ao meu passado e não ao dele.

- Morávamos afastados da cidade e então eu tinha que pegar uma pequena estrada de terra até ela. Fui a cavalo, em uma velocidade alta, porque estava ansioso para voltar para casa, até que uma mulher jogada no chão me surpreendeu. Ela chorava convulsivamente e implorava por ajuda. Parei no mesmo instante. - Ele engoliu um seco e calou-se por poucos segundos.

- Eu costumava ser um idiota metido a herói. Adorava proteger os fracos e oprimidos e principalmente salvar as donzelas indefesas. Lembro de me abaixar sobre ela e perguntar se estava tudo bem. Depois tudo que eu vi foram dois olhos vermelhos seguidos com uma dor insuportável. Ser sugado a força é algo muito doloroso.. diferentemente de quando você libera de bom grado como você fez, Isabella. Eu sentia como se ela estivesse me rasgando sem dó nem piedade. Aos poucos fui percebendo a minha vida esvaindo-se pela boca dela. Agarrei-me na esperança o máximo que pude e pensei em todas as minhas lembranças felizes. De repente a mulher estava lhe entregando o braço para mim, me mandando tomar o seu sangue, algo que eu fiz sem mesmo hesitar. Quando acordei ainda estava deitado na grama da estrada de terra e uma mulher incrivelmente linda e pálida me encarava com um sorriso malicioso.

Senti pena dele. Eu conseguia colocar-me em seu lugar e sentir a sua dor. Conseguia misturar a minha confusão com a tristeza dele. Com a vontade de viver dele.

Instintivamente peguei a sua mão e entrelacei a minha, como se isso fosse dá-lo forças a continuar.

- Ela me explicou o que eu era e algumas regras que tinha que seguir. Perguntei a ela a mesma coisa que você me perguntou: "Por que me transformou?". E ela respondeu simplesmente: "Porque você era diferente e especial. Porque eu o queria para mim". Aquilo me agradou e inflou meu ego. Eu lembro de ter gostado ainda mais quando ela me ofereceu o seu sangue novamente. Disse que mataríamos juntos e que passaríamos a eternidade juntos. Só foi naquele momento que me lembrei da minha esposa esperando a mim com meu filho crescendo em seu ventre. Falei a ela que precisava ir, que por mais que eu gostasse dela eu tinha várias obrigações a cumprir como marido e como pai. Ela riu de mim.

Apertei a minha mão sob a dele. Já conseguia enxergar a casa que havíamos saído mais cedo. Ela estava apenas há duzentos metros de distância.

- Tentei ir. Virei as costas a ela e fui caminhando para longe. Lembro da voz dela dizer claramente: "Você não vai a lugar nenhum". Nesse instante eu paralisara, como se algo tivesse me prendido ao chão. Algo dizia que eu nunca conseguiria vencer aquela força, portanto eu nem tentei. Ela me explicou que tínhamos um segredo a guardar e que eu nunca mais poderia ver a minha família. Naquele momento aquilo não pareceu grande coisa para mim, pois eu estava dominado pelo desejo de sangue, pela confusão e rebeldia inicial. Eu e ela fugimos de Forks. Os anos foram se passando e nós cometíamos atrocidade juntos. Tinha momentos que eu realmente a adorava, era quando eu ficava cego por conta do desejo e da sede insaciável. Eu sinceramente tentei amá-la, fiz de tudo para esquecer a minha vida humana. Fiz de tudo que pude para ser um monstro sem me preocupar. Sem a culpa me assombrar.

Ele soltou um longo suspiro e bagunçou os cabelos cor de cobre com a mão livre. Lançou-me um olhar rápido. Não sei lhe dizer se ele parecia envergonhado, orgulhoso ou triste. Era uma mistura dessas emoções.

Eu havia entendido perfeitamente quando ele falara do poder de comando que ela exercera nele, pois eu sentira a mesma força mais cedo quando ele me proibira de matar.

Era algo do qual não se dá pra lutar contra. É inevitável e imutável.

- Porém um dia a consciência voltou, não foi? - Disse com a voz um pouco fraca. As lágrimas agora já haviam secado em meu rosto há muito tempo.

- Sim. Um dia olhei para uma família e lembrei da minha própria. Lembrei da minha ex-mulher e do meu filhinho. A raiva cresceu incontrolável dentro de mim. Eu borbulhava. Tentei dizer a ela que estava cansado, que não queria mais aquela vida. - Ele fechou os olhos por um instante. Estávamos parados em frente a casa.

- Acho que não lhe expliquei, mas os _Criadores_ são os donos e os responsáveis pelos vampiros que transformam. Eles têm a obrigação de lhes ensinar tudo e de garantir que eles não colocarão a espécie em risco. Com isso vêem alguns poderes e controles sob esses vampiros. Nós - os criadores - temos uma grande ligação com os que transformamos, porém isso pode mudar. A liberdade pode ser concedida, e naquele ponto da história eu estava lutando por ela. Queria me desvincular da mulher que havia arruinado a minha vida.

- Como a liberdade é cedida?

- Basta só o _Criador_ dizer isso com sinceridade e então o seu vampiro está livre para seguir a vida sob seu próprio comando. Sem nenhuma influencia.

- Mas ela não queria abandoná-lo, não é?

- Não. Ela era apegada demais a mim. Dizia que me amava. Quando lhe pedi a liberdade ela enlouqueceu e disse que nunca a daria. Disse que eu teria que passar o resto dos meus dias ao lado dela. Até o momento que eu lhe disse que não a amava e que não importava quantos anos ou séculos passasse ao lado dela, isso nunca mudaria. Só conseguia sentir raiva e nojo dela e ela sentiu isso através da nossa ligação. Em um gesto orgulhoso e tentando permanecer com um pouco da dignidade que restara ela me libertou.

- Você seguiu sozinho? Ou achou alguma outra companheira?

- Sozinho. Eu odiava ser um vampiro e então odiava ficar na presença de um. Eles só se importavam com sangue e mortes e os repudiava por conta disso. Passei quase um século vagando sozinho. A vida não era tão ruim como parece. Era bom observar as mudanças através do tempo. Porém muito tempo depois _ela_ me reencontrou. Tentou reassumir o poder sob mim e me puxar ao seu lado novamente. Óbvio que não cedi. Com o passar dos anos o meu ódio só aumentara. Em um ato desesperado para me converter ao seu lado nem que fosse por desejo, ela matou uma família bem em minha frente, esperando que aquilo fosse despertar a minha sede.

Ele parou e puxou o ar lentamente pela boca. Parecia ser uma lembrança dolorosa que provavelmente ele gostaria de esquecer.

- Isso só despertou mais a raiva e o nojo. Não lembro ao certo como fiz, porém eu a matei. - Sua voz era rouca e baixa. Não consegui encontrar o orgulho por seus atos, mas também não achei o arrependimento.

- Você a matou? - Não consegui conter a minha surpresa.

- Sim. E não me arrependo. - Ele fechou os olhos e puxou o ar com força. - Você deve saber que nunca podemos matar um ser de nossa própria espécie a não ser que tenha grandes motivos, pois se não isso trará conseqüências. Principalmente se esse vampiro é o seu _Criador_. Nós também temos leis e obviamente aqueles que a cobram e a executam. Os _Volturi_ são a nossa realeza e quando cometemos algum crime somos mandados diretamente a eles. Felizmente - ou infelizmente - eles já me conheciam. Em alguns dos meus anos de solidão eu passara ao lado deles, portanto conheciam a minha história e o meu ódio por aquela mulher. Quando fui encaminhado a eles, não pareceram tão surpresos com a minha atitude. Não foram tão rigorosos comigo, porém eu não tinha como fugir da _punição._

- Qual foi a sua punição?

- Eu precisava virar o que eu mais odiava em todo mundo. Precisava fazer o ato mais repugnante e indigno. - Ele abriu os olhos e me fitou intensamente. - A minha punição foi tornar-me um _Criador._

O ar faltou em meus pulmões e eu levei a minha mão instantaneamente a minha cicatriz do pescoço. A surpresa estava evidente em cada um dos meus atos e eu não quis escondê-la.

- _Eu_ sou a sua punição? - Tudo isso saiu em um fio de voz. O sofrimento e a dor eram evidentes em minhas palavras.

Eu era um fardo para ele. Algo ruim e não prazeroso.

- Sim. - A mesma dor estava nas palavras dele. Soltei as nossas mãos e andei um pouco mais para longe. Sentei na escada de madeira antiga que ficava em frente a casa.

- Você podia ter transformado qualquer pessoa, certo? - Perguntei o encarando. Ele assentiu lentamente. - Então, por que _eu_?

- Foi algo que aconteceu espontaneamente. - Sentia que as palavras dele eram sinceras. Só agora podia sentir o fio que nos ligava e a intensidade dele. Era como se as nossas mentes fossem conectadas. - Quando a punição foi me dada sabia que tinha ainda alguns anos para cumpri-la até que eles viessem averiguá-la, e uma vontade estranha e repentina de voltar para cá me abateu. Seria bom vir onde tudo havia começado. Seria uma boa forma de colocar a cabeça no lugar. Cheguei aqui um pouco hesitante, sabia que seria doloroso e estranho. Quando pisei nessa casa todas as lembranças voltaram e acabaram comigo. Com uma curiosidade mórbida decidi pesquisar mais sobre a minha família e no fim que ela tivera. Acabei descobrindo coisas interessantes. Minha mulher vivera até os seus sessenta anos e estava enterrada no cemitério local. Em uma noite de tédio caminhei por entre os túmulos procurando pelo de Helena. Fiquei chocado ao acabar encontrando ao _meu_ próprio.

Ele se aproximou lentamente e sentou ao meu lado.

- Por que ficou tão chocado? Era óbvio que ela lhe daria um túmulo. Até eu ganhei um. - Tentei reconfortá-lo um pouco e até mesmo entendê-lo. Não sabia por que, mas odiava vê-lo sofrer.

- Achei que ela tivesse pensado as piores coisas de mim. Achei que podia ter pensado que eu havia a abandonado. Nunca teve um corpo. Nunca teve uma prova da minha morte.

- Ela sabia que você não a abandonaria por escolha, Edward. Ela sabia que você era uma boa pessoa. - As verdades simplesmente escapavam de minha boca. Não era necessário pensá-las ou planejá-las.

Ele abriu um sorriso tímido e me encarou profundamente.

- Algo me prendia naquele tumulo. Não sei se ele representava um sentimento real que alguém sentira por mim ou então me lembrava da minha vida e da minha família. Só sei que todas as noites eu estava ali, contemplando-o como se fosse sagrado.

- Em uma dessas noites _você_ apareceu, Isabella. Saiu de sua casa e sentou nas escadas. Chorava descontroladamente e pensava coisas vulgares e indecentes para uma menina. Sua personalidade me atraiu assim como as verdades que passavam por sua cabeça. Você lembra que dia foi esse?

Era estranho estar de repente dentro da história dele. Era estranho como ele me notara muito antes que eu havia o notado.

- Sim. - Sussurrei. - Foi o dia que Mike me pediu em casamento. Foi horrível para mim. Mas eu não me lembro de ter te visto nesse dia.

- Você não me viu. - Ele sorria. - Ficou apenas chorando e minutos depois voltou para dento da sua casa. Concentrei-me na sua mente. Observei-a aproximar-se da cama em que seu noivo estava deitado e pelos seus pensamentos eu pensei que você fosse matá-lo. Porém para o meu tremendo espanto você simplesmente deitou-se e o abraçou, murmurando o quanto o amava. Aquilo foi o suficiente para despertar a minha curiosidade. Como alguém podia mentir tão descaradamente? Como você podia enganá-lo conscientemente?

Senti a vergonha invadir o meu corpo e então desviei o olhar. Era horrível ter alguém vigiando a sua mente e passos. Ela podia julgar todas as suas ações e os seus motivos para elas.

- Passei a observá-la de perto todos os dias. Escutava cada uma das suas mentiras em silêncio e a cada momento me surpreendia mais com a sua frieza e indiferença. Por dentro eu sabia o quanto você sofria e era infeliz. E isso me magoava. - O sorriso agora havia desaparecido. Seu rosto estava sério e inexpressivo. - Até que um dia você me notou. Sua mente brilhou ao me ver e eu senti uma esperança grande crescer dentro de você. Eu a atraia propositalmente sem nem mesmo perceber. Estava utilizando o Poder para que você me visse e para que você se aproximasse. O meu inconsciente já sabia que você seria a _vitima._

- Você não estava forçando a atração, Edward. Ela simplesmente existia. Eu enxergava em você o mistério e a imprevisibilidade que desejava em minha vida. Não sei o que me atraia tanto, porém não era algo que eu estava sendo forçada. Eu escolhia ser atraída. Consigo ver a diferença disso agora.

- Eu nunca cheguei a decidir ou pensar em matar você. Acho que eu sempre soube, mas nunca consegui realmente expor isso nem para mim mesmo. Eu tinha vergonha dessa decisão. - Ele puxou o ar com força e o soltou lentamente. - Você não merecia viver, Bella. Estava a todo momento mentindo, fingindo e atuando. Era uma pessoa que desprezava a vida que eu tanto almejara viver. Eu tinha raiva de ver a forma como você lidava com as coisas. Você queria tanto a morte e eu queria tanto a vida.

Abracei o meu próprio corpo e fechei os olhos. Sempre é ruim ouvir verdades, porque eles soam horríveis e não há nada que se pode fazer para mudá-las. Elas são aquilo que você construiu.

- O que mais me irritava em você era quando em todas as manhãs você implorava para o teste de gravidez dar negativo. Enquanto você considerava uma criança indesejada, eu simplesmente me lamentava por não ter podido ficar com o meu filho. Por não tê-lo dado ao menos um abraço de despedida. - Sua voz era fria e demonstrava a sua revolta comigo, mas ali eu também conseguia encontrar a preocupação e a dor. Ele sentia dor por _mim_. - Você nunca havia pensado ou falado no seu desejo de morte, mas ele sempre esteve implícito em suas ações. Eu nunca mataria você. Eu nunca planejara isso. Porém na noite em que você deitou a cabeça no travesseiro e falou as palavras mágicas - eu quero morrer - tudo mudou. Eu não estava mais sendo o assassino frio e maldoso que estava tirando a sua vida por puro desejo e prazer egoísta. Eu estava somente cedendo a um desejo sincero seu. Estava apenas juntando a sua vontade de morrer com a minha necessidade de matar.

- Isso pode soar como uma desculpa para livrar a minha culpa e a minha tristeza, mas realmente não foi bem assim. Eu pensei muito antes de tomar qualquer atitude. E sabia que não conseguiria dar o primeiro passo.

Ele levantou a minha cabeça com o seu dedo e me fez fitá-lo longamente. Por alguns minutos ninguém falou nada. Nossos olhos vermelhos apenas se encaravam sem desviar, vendo ali todas as verdades que não tinham como ser ditas.

- Eu precisava inventar uma desculpa para atraí-la. Para fazê-la se aproximar. Quando começou a chover um dia depois do seu pedido eu finalmente achei a minha deixa. Corri pela floresta que ligava Seatlle com Forks e arranquei ali algumas arvores, bloqueando assim a passagem.

- Você _arrancou_ as árvores? Que? - Senti minha cabeça tontear, enquanto eu imaginava a cena.

Ele deu uma risadinha e revirou os olhos.

- Nós somos fortes, Bella. Muito fortes. - Ele abriu um sorriso torto e malicioso que me fez engolir um seco e lembrar de como era ter o seu corpo prensando o meu. Só aquela mera lembrança me fez estremecer e ter espasmos.

- Mas Mike não estava em Seattle. - Eu nem ao menos havia percebido que estava falando. Pelo visto eu conseguia pensar mais de uma coisa ao mesmo tempo. Minha mente era rápida. - E você devia saber disso. Você meio que sabe _tudo_.

- Sim, eu sabia. - O sorriso alargou-se. - Mas eu também conhecia a mente dele suficientemente bem para afirmar que aquilo seria apenas uma boa desculpa para mais uma noite de transas com Jéssica.

Fechei os olhos e tentei controlar a raiva que subiu no meu peito. O rosnado escapou sem que eu pudesse conter.

- Então o caminho estava livre para você. Por que simplesmente não entrou na minha casa e me matou? - Respondi um pouco depois quando já me sentia mais calma.

As minhas emoções vacilavam facilmente. Eu me sentia como uma bipolar forte e descontrolada.

- Não posso entrar na casa de ninguém sem antes ser convidado. - Ele estava com a sua voz indicando experiência. Senti-me uma criança frágil encarando um adulto forte e hábil.

- Outra regra. - Revirei os olhos e soltei um suspiro.

Ele deu uma risadinha e assentiu.

- Eu não podia entrar, mas saberia que você sairia. Eu sabia que se eu permanecesse no meu local como todos os dias você não viria. Tentei pensar em alguma forma de atraí-la, mas todas me soavam ruins demais. Não fingiria estar passando mal como a minha _Criadora_ havia feito comigo. Eu queria que você tivesse realmente _vontade_ de me encontrar. - Observei mais uma vez uma carranca se formando em seu rosto. - Senti toda a sua sensação de perda quando não me viu ali no banco e com um misto de espanto e prazer vi você caminhando até ele, tentando me achar de todas as formas. Você gritava por mim e não tinha como não atendê-la.

A voz dele sumiu. Ele abaixou a cabeça e pareceu ficar envergonhado. Agora havia sido a minha vez de lhe subir o rosto com o meu dedo.

- Não se sinta culpado ou envergonhado. Foi o que você disse: Eu _pedi_ por isso. - Sorri para ele. - Estou bem agora.

Senti sua tensão toda se relaxando através de nossa ligação. Ele foi se aproximando lentamente com seus olhos cravados em meu rosto, só agora percebera que estava com a unha cravada na palma de minha mão.

Um pouco constrangida eu desfiz o punho e fiz uma caretinha.

- Por que você fazia aquilo? Eu sempre vasculhava a sua mente em busca de respostas, mas nunca as encontrava. - Ele estava a um passo de distância. Sua respiração batia em meu rosto deixando-me atordoada.

- Não sei exatamente quando começou. Provavelmente nasci com essa deficiência. - Eu mordi o lábio inferior e tentei ignorar a proximidade. Tentei me concentrar nas palavras que sairiam de minha boca. - No começo até era algo generoso. Não era um defeito e sim uma das minhas grandes qualidades. Comecei a mentir para minha mãe, pois odiava vê-la triste. As mentiras escapavam de meus lábios como uma forma de deixá-la feliz, de apaziguá-la e de fazê-la gostar de mim. Não era algo mesquinho e nem tão falso como se tornou. Eram apenas uma forma de vê-la sorrir para mim.

Desviei o olhar e engoli um seco. Eu sempre soubera que minha mãe me odiava, mas ouvi-la hoje havia sido horrível. Toda a minha infância mal aproveitada, as mentiras contadas por pura pena, as horas gastas ao seu lado limpando as suas lágrimas haviam sido em vão.

Eu havia estragado a minha vida em vão.

- Foi tornando-se um hábito. Eu não conseguia controlar as minhas palavras. Odiava ver o desapontamento na face das pessoas. A tristeza acabava comigo e me estimulava a mentir cada vez mais. - Perdi-me em memórias por um instante. Ainda evitava encarar as íris vermelhas dele. - Mas no fim acabei me afogando em minhas próprias mentiras e arcando com as conseqüências. Quem diria que elas poderiam acabar ajudando alguém, huh?

- Ajudando alguém? - A voz dele estava rouca e confusa. Não consegui resistir e o olhei rapidamente.

- Você. Eu o ajudei a cumprir a sua punição de uma forma mais fácil e com menos culpa. - Parecia meio hesitante falando. Eu me sentia novamente uma adolescente com hormônios a flor da pele, desesperada por aceitação e por um parceiro. - Prometo ajudá-lo. Vou tentar fazer com que tudo se simplifique. Vou tentar aprender as coisas o mais rápido possível para logo sair da sua vida. Não precisa nem se acostumar ou se incomodar com a minha presença. A minha passagem por sua existência vai ser tão rápida que você vai ter me esquecido daqui um século.

Olhei para frente e me concentrei na paisagem que rodeava a casa. Eu não queria ver a reação na expressão dele. Tinha medo de enxergar o alívio por saber que eu iria embora logo.

Eu estava prendendo o ar sem perceber.

- Eu não disse que me incomodava com a sua presença, Bella. - A voz dele era suave e doce. Fechei os olhos e tentei não derreter.

Por que ele tinha que ter aquela voz perfeita?

- _Nunca escolheria criar laços fortes com uma pessoa como você._ - Imitei a forma que ele falou comigo mais cedo, colocando todas as minhas emoções a respeito evidentes.

- Oh. - Escutei ele murmurar. De repente senti braços me apertando contra um corpo másculo e sarado, fazendo com que eu parasse totalmente de respirar e pensar. - Me perdoe. Não queria feri-la e nem ofende-la. Faz tempo que não vivo com companhia.. acabei ficando intragável com o tempo.

As palavras fugiram da minha boca e eu arfei. Comecei a puxar o ar com força, enquanto o choque pelas palavras dele me abatia e me deixava confusa. Ele parecia ser mais bipolar do que eu.

Meu corpo foi virado e deixado de frente para o dele. Agora o seu rosto estava há menos de um palmo do meu.

- Posso limpá-la? - Ele perguntou educadamente, me encarando com os olhos brilhando. Parecia estar esperando isso por um bom tempo.

- Sim. - Sussurrei confusa.

Ele aproximou a sua boca da minha e desviou de última hora, deixando apenas o desejo percorrendo o meu corpo. Deu um beijo em minha bochecha e depois passou a língua vagarosamente por toda a extensão até os meus olhos.

Sua textura me deu arrepios e me fez soltar um grunhido baixo de aprovação.

- O sangue de suas lágrimas havia secado. - Comentou bem baixinho, voltando a me lamber menos de um segundo depois, como se temesse o distanciamento de nossos corpos.

Soltei um longo suspiro, enquanto ele terminava o seu trabalho em meu rosto. Acho que seria incapaz de me mexer ou ao menos falar. Estava entorpecida com o seu cheiro, com a sua língua e com o seu carinho.

- Pronto. - Abri os olhos e o fitei. Ele estava com um sorriso torto e parecia satisfeito.

- Obrigada. - Respondi em um fio de voz. Eu estava trêmula e arfante.

Ele se afastou e foi como se toda a minha sanidade voltasse. Foi como se uma lufada de realidade batesse em meu rosto e me despertasse de meu transe. Senti-me envergonhada pelas minhas reações tão vulneráveis.

Se fosse humana provavelmente estaria _verdadeiramente_ corada.

Meu olhar prendeu-se em Edward. Ele fitava aquela casa com os olhos brilhando e eu conseguia sentir a sua tristeza e dor. Suas mãos tocavam a escada onde estávamos sentados, a acariciando como se fossem a pluma mais macia do mundo.

Tratando-a com carinho e respeito.

- Essa era a sua casa, não é? - Eu já sabia a resposta, mas gostaria de vê-lo desabafar. Era uma tentativa para retirar a repercussão das lembranças de dentro dele.

- Sim. - Ele nem ao menos tentou disfarçar o seu desconforto. - Mas ela não me traz muitas memórias boas.

- Pelo visto nós dois passamos por coisas difíceis nessa cidade. - Soltei um longo suspiro e desviei o meu olhar, encarando a mata e a garoa que caia.

Uma euforia cresceu dentro dele e o fez pegar a minha mão entre as dele e a apertar com força. Aquilo foi o suficiente para fazer-me fitá-lo novamente. Em suas íris vermelhas que provavelmente deveriam estar mergulhadas em maldade eu via a esperança.

- Nós podemos ir embora. Fugir! Esquecer esse lugar! Deixar os humanos que nós fomos para trás! - O sorriso em seus lábios era indescritível. Mágico.

Uma risadinha escapou dos meus lábios. Todo o peso da conversa de minutos atrás havia sumido. Era como se eu sentisse as emoções dele dentro de mim. Como se elas fizessem parte de mim.

- Quando partimos? - Sentia a mesma intensidade em minhas palavras. A mesma emoção ao ver que poderia finalmente ter o meu recomeço.

- Preciso apenas ensiná-la algumas coisas sobre como se comportar. Depois nós iremos para bem longe desse lugar! - Ele se levantou e me puxou para cima. Desceu as escadas em uma velocidade incrível, levando-me junto a ele.

Senti a água fina da chuva batendo em minha pele. Foi estranho não ter frio e desconforto com aquele contato. Ele era quase prazeroso.

Edward me puxava e me rodava na chuva. Nós dois gritávamos e pulávamos. Era como se tivéssemos acabado de receber a melhor noticia do mundo todo.

Pela primeira vez eu me _viva_. Viva, feliz e esperançosa.

* * *

_N/A: Olá, marujos! Quanto tempo, huh? As coisas ficaram corridas aqui e eu acabei me atrapalhando. Comecei a trabalhar e não tive mais tempo para nada. Só agora consegui finalmente descansar e parar em casa. _

_A fic ainda não acabou. Terá mais uns 4 capítulos ainda. Espero que estejam gostando. _

_Esse capitulo foi bem esclarecedor. Pudemos entender o nome da fic e até mesmo as ações de Edward. As histórias deles são bem diferentes e opostas. É legal ver isso._

_O próximo capitulo vem muito em breve. Eu juro! Vou entrar de férias férias agora. Aí vou ter tempo para me dedicar só pra vocês. Até fevereiro eu pretendo ter finalizado todas as minhas fics. _

_Bom.. fiz um milagre e respondi a review de vocês. Peço a todos os BBB's para se apresentarem e deixarem um pequeno comentário da história. É bom saber a opinião de vocês. _

_Enfim.. adoro vocês e obrigada por desistirem da fic._

_Resposta das reviews: _

_Meel Evans Potter-Malfoy: _Edward definitivamente entrou em ação. Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo. Ele não é tão mal como aparenta, não é? Beijinhos.

_ Cullen: _Ah, obrigada pelo elogio. Fico muito feliz que esteja gostando! Sim, essa Bella é bem diferente de todas. Eu gosto dela porque ela é comum. Várias pessoas vivem na mentira e é isso que chama a atenção. Sempre estamos acostumados com personagens principais perfeitos e nessa fic eu quis meio que acabar com isso. Morre não se não eu perco uma leitora,hein. ahhahahahahahaa Obrigada pela review. Beijinhos!

_marinapz4: _Acho que você pode perceber que a família do Mike não era tão boazinha assim como Bella falava. hihi Beijinhos!

_vanessamatos: _Oh, você lembrou do Bill e da Sookie! É parecido, mas não tinha tanto romance como em True Blood. Essa fic é baseada em todas as histórias de vampiros. Que bom que gostoou! Fico muito muito feliz! Brigada pela review! Beijinhos

_Raquel Cullen: _Matei a curiosidade? Espero que sim! hahaha. Bella completamente melodramática e Edward nem tanto malvado. Não posso fazê-lo tão maléfico.. simplesmente não consigo. hahahaha. Espero que tenha gostado, gata! Você ta em todas as minhas fics! Sempre adoro as suas reviews! Obrigada pelo apoio! Beijinhos!

_Lali Motoko: _Minha fiél seguidora! Eu simplesmente adoro entrar aqui e ver uma review sua! De verdade! Fico feliz que tenha gostado desse novo projeto.. ele foi um momento de criatividade que eu não pude esnobar. hahaha Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo, gatona! Beijinhos! Obrigada pelo apoio!

_mirian masen: _Own que fofa! Obrigada pelo elogio! De verdade! É muito importante para mim! Que bom que gostou do enredo, gata! Pedido atendido! Postei e raápido! Beijinhos.

_Nah Beward:_ OMG! Que review gigantesca! Ri muito com ela, juro! Adorei todos os elogios e agradeço por toda a atenção, de verdade! É importante ver que tem pessoas que realmente apreciam as minhas loucuras! Eu concordo com você quando diz que para mandar uma review tem que ser bem feita.. eu realmente acho isso. Para você estimular um autor é preciso escolher bem as palavras, porém as vezes um simples: Amei.. se for sincero é muito bom! Eu realmente amei a review! Espero ter matado um pouquinho da sua curiosidade, gatona! Beijiiiinhos!

_Vanessaqueen: _Eu também achei o passado bem melhor que o primeiro. Aquele primeiro é só a introdução da história. A apresentação dos personagens e etc. Que bom que gostou! Fico bem feliz! O que achou desse? Beijinhos.

_ReneesmePaladonaiBlackLautner: _Até que eu fui rápida, hein? Espero que tenha gostado desse também, gatona! Adorei a review! Beijinhos.

_niih valim: _Eu também AMO as três séries! Eu sou viciadona! Principalmente em The Vampire Diaries. Eu já li os livros e me apaixonei.. sem contar no Damon da série que me mata. hahahaahahaha Acho que já respondi no capitulo o que ia acontecer com a Bella, hoho*. Que bom que gostou, gatona! Fico bem bem bem feliz! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo. Beijinhos

_C-Bellinha: _Ah, gata! Espero que tenha gostado da Bella vamp! Eu adorei, pelo menos. Bem mais do que quando ela era humana. Obrigada pela review. Beijinhos

_Nayfa:_ Demorei um pouquinho, mas o capitulo compensou, não foi? Espero que sim. Beijinhos.

_IsabellaPC: _Postado, gatona! Brigada pelo elogios!

_Tii Masen: _Ah, brigada! De verdade! Adoro ouvir elogios. Espero que tenha gostado. Beijinhos.

_luxuria black cullen: _Sério que ta demais? Own, obrigada! Pela review e pelo elogio, óbvio! *-* Não entre em colapso, ok? Já postei! AHUAHUAH. Beijinhos

Até em breve, amores.

Beijos,

Ari.


	4. Parte IV

**Punishment**

**Sinopse: **Uma punição sempre soa como algo ruim e doloroso. Mas no caso _deles _ela veio para mudar tudo, para trazer a tão esperada felicidade e para acabar com todo o fingimento e a mentira.

Ela era uma mulher que desejava morrer. E ele era um vampiro que precisava matar. Ele tinha uma punição para cumprir. E ela tinha o que ele mais desejava: A vida.

Essa é a história de quando unimos o útil ao agradável. E quando finalmente uma punição serviu mais como uma salvação.

.

.

- Narração: Isabella Swan. ( Primeira pessoa do singular )

_- Punishment: Punição. _

- Vampiros, sangue e tudo que se pode extrair do mundo sobrenatural.

- Essa fic foi inspirada em vários seriados _vampiricos_, portanto não estranhe se fugir um pouco das habilidades e características dos vampiros de Stephenie Meyer. Aqui você irá encontrar um pouquinho de tudo: _Twilight, True Blood_ e até mesmo _The Vampire Diaries._

* * *

Olhei para o teto e soltei mais um suspiro. Por mais que a minha vida nova fosse mil vezes melhor do que a antiga ela não deixava de ser um pouco entediante. Pensei na eternidade que estava a minha frente e isso fez com que uma monotonia me abatesse.

Senti a presença de Edward e o seu cheiro adentrou em minhas narinas. Ele estava sendo fantástico. Depois de um tempo de festa na chuva ele havia captado o meu cansaço através de nossa ligação e me fez entrar imediatamente para descansar.

Dizia que meu corpo precisava se acostumar ao poucos e que não me faria bem forçá-lo a um estresse desnecessário.

Já havia se passado horas desde o episódio e agora ele havia decidido se aproximar. Ouvi seus passos na madeira velha e nem fiz questão de virar para encará-lo. Sabia que a vista seria espetacular e que me faria arfar.

Não queria mais reações exageradas na frente dele.

- Pelo visto acordou. - Ele estava mais próximo do que eu previra.

Não consegui evitar o estremecimento que me percorreu.

- Mal descansei. - A frustração ficou óbvia em minhas palavras. - Por que não consigo dormir?

Gemi parecendo uma criança birrenta e chorona.

Os dedos dele percorreram a minha testa, causando uma calmaria estranha. Fechei os olhos e puxei o ar com força, conseguindo finalmente relaxar.

- Isso só vai piorar. - Consegui a culpa dele preenchendo o _meu_ corpo. - Quanto mais o seu corpo se habitua à transformação mais a sua humanidade some. Daqui um tempo você não conseguirá dormir mais.

- Ah. - Abri os olhos e o encarei com um sorriso. - Sabia que a parte ruim de virar vampira uma hora apareceria.

Observei as linhas da face dele irem se suavizando. Não conseguia mais enxergar a auto-flagelação e a dor. Não conseguia mais ver a raiva de si mesmo e dos outros.

- Nada é perfeito. - Ele concordou, sem tirar as mãos de minha testa.

- Não mesmo. - Mordi o lábio inferior. - O cansaço nunca passa?

Ele soltou uma risadinha.

- Eu não me sinto nenhum pouco cansado. - Seus lábios abriram-se em um sorriso malicioso. - E com o tempo você também não se sentirá.

- Ótimo, porque no momento estou me sentindo um caco. Parece que fui espancada ou atropelada por uma manada de elefantes. - Soltei mais um resmungo, enquanto os dedos dele me afagaram mais uma vez, transmitindo toda aquela paz e torpor.

- Preciso sair. - Todo o encanto e a minha calmaria foram quebradas.

- Aonde você vai? - Franzi o cenho.

- Caçar. - Só agora percebera que ele estava mais pálido do que o normal. - Transformar alguém é mais cansativo do que eu pensava.

- Posso ir com você? - Perguntei prestes a me levantar.

- Hoje não. Preciso ensiná-la várias coisas antes de levá-la comigo. - Ele deve ter notado a minha decepção. - Irei o mais rápido que puder e quando voltar teremos a sua primeira aula.

Eu senti meu corpo ficando mais tranqüilo. Não entendia o porquê daquele apego a ele. Devia ter sido causado graças a todas as emoções que havíamos vivido juntos e que ele havia despertado em mim.

- Certo. E o que vampiros fazem para matar o tempo?

Edward riu.

- Às vezes esqueço que a eternidade é novidade para você. - Ele parou e pensou um pouco. Observei seus olhos perdendo de foco e ele viajando em lembranças. - Tente ler um livro. Ou então arranje alguma distração.

- Distração? - Logo a minha mente vagou para os momentos íntimos que tivemos em cima do banco que ficava ao lado do tumulo dele. - Certo.

- Prometa que vai se comportar e que não vai sair daqui de dentro. - Ele me fitou intensamente. Estava mais sério do que o normal.

- É desnecessário prometer, Edward. - Revirei os olhos. - Você _manda_ em mim, lembra?

- Apenas prometa.

- Ok. Eu prometo. - Falei fazendo uma careta.

Ele riu mais uma vez e se afastou. Senti uma sensação estranha quando seus dedos se desconectaram da minha pele. Era como se eu estivesse perdendo algo.

- Esteja pronta quando eu voltar. - Ele falou e um milésimo de segundo depois ele já havia ido.

Puxei o ar com força e inalei o último resquício de sua presença, deliciando-me com seu cheiro sedutor e atraente.

Olhei ao meu redor no quarto. Não encontrei nada que pudesse prender a minha atenção mais do que alguns míseros segundos. Com um suspiro longo eu me levantei e senti cada parte do meu corpo reclamar.

Uma idéia insana e ridícula percorreu a minha mente e fez um sorriso travesso brotar em meus lábios.

Fui lentamente em direção ao armário e o abri sem hesitação e culpa. Edward havia espionado a minha vida sem a minha permissão por meses, ele não poderia ficar bravo se eu fosse xeretar nas coisas dele.

Eu estava apenas ávida por desvendar o mistério que ele ainda representava. Louca para conhecer mais de sua história e a de sua família. Passei o dedo pelos tecidos que estavam guardados naquela velharia e senti o cheiro de bolor e mofo em minhas narinas. Era bem forte, mas não me fez recuar.

Vasculhei aquele lugar olhando cada mísero detalhe. Em cada roupa eu imaginava uma situação diferente. Conseguia ver Edward vestido com trajes da época, conversando com uma bela mulher que vestia o vestido que eu tocava suavemente.

Eu via o amor nos olhos dele. A felicidade. E aquilo me fazia me sentir enciumada.

Esqueci as roupas para trás e passei a observar tudo a minha volta. Meus olhos perderam-se na cama de casal que eu estava deitada há alguns instantes atrás. Ela ainda tinha a mesma estrutura de antigamente, porém provavelmente Edward havia restaurado.

Deixei o quarto e comecei a vasculhar todos os cômodos. As fotos que estavam nas paredes prendiam a minha atenção e faziam-me sorrir ou grunhir. Toda a beleza do local me contagiava.

Gastei um bom tempo no quarto que provavelmente havia pertencido a duas crianças. Observei o que restara dos brinquedos, roupas e mimos. No canto desse quarto havia o pedaço de um berço. Aquilo fez o ar faltar em meus pulmões.

Toquei-o com carinho e imaginei se as crianças que ali dormiram foram amadas da forma devida. Imaginei se a mãe delas haviam sido inconseqüente como a minha, se havia odiado os próprios descendentes como ela fizera comigo.

Senti uma lágrima de sangue rolar pelo meu rosto. A limpei antes que pudesse chegar ao meu queixo.

Saí daquele quarto rapidamente e como estava desesperada para esquecer aqueles sentimentos entrei no aposento do lado. A poeira me fez sentir desconfortável, porém não causou as reações comuns como espirros e coceiras.

O choque e o prazer percorreram o meu corpo. Eu estava parada na frente de uma Biblioteca gigante e bem abastecida.

Só agora podia entender a piadinha a respeito da leitura. Com um local daquele eu realmente não tinha como ficar entediada. Havia tantas coisas a ler e aprender. Tantas histórias para mergulhar e viver.

Caminhei pelo local com um pouco de receio. Eu amava livros e bibliotecas. Elas me tranqüilizavam e possibilitavam-me esquecer de mim mesma por algumas horas.

Puxei o ar com força e o cheiro de livro antigo me fez quase pular de emoção e felicidade. Fui em busca do mais antigo. Com o meu olfato acabou ficando bem fácil, era só procurar onde o cheiro estava mais concentrado.

Em uma prateleira bem alta e escondida em encontrei uma pilha de livros velhos. Suas capas já estavam praticamente soltas e as páginas bem amareladas e finas por conta do tempo.

Peguei-os com carinho e devoção e as levei até uma poltrona que ficava no centro do aposento. Aninhei-me ali e toquei as capas levemente com o dedo.

Fui passando os títulos um por um. Os que mais me chamaram a atenção foram quatro deles: Orgulho e Preconceito, Morro dos Ventos Uivantes, Romeu e Julieta e _Drácula_.

Não consegui reprimir a gargalhada com a ironia do destino. Guardei ao meu lado todos aqueles romances que eu já havia lido dezenas de vezes e me concentrei no que havia me causado o momento de humor.

A minha curiosidade palpitou e eu vi que estava prestes a descobrir o que era verdade e o que era mentira sobre vampiros. Seria interessante fazer as comparações e ler o livro com outra perspectiva.

Comecei a foliar com delicadeza, lendo o mais rápido que podia. Algumas partes me faziam rir e me desdobrar em contentamento. Estava tão concentrada na leitura que acabei não percebendo alguém me vigiando.

- Bram Stoker errou em muitas coisas, mas ele foi um dos que chegou mais próximo de desvendar a nossa espécie. - A voz me fez ter um sobressalto e arfar.

- Edward! - Murmurei ainda assustada e perdida. - Não o vi chegar.

Ele estava com uma expressão bem melhor. Acho que nunca havia o visto logo após se alimentar. Parecia muito mais vivo e bonito. Todo o cansaço e as olheiras sob seus olhos diminuíram absurdamente.

- Apreciando a leitura? - O sorriso torto em seus lábios me fez perder o fôlego.

- Sim. - Fechei o livro e o guardei na pilha que estava sob meus pés. - Não consegui reprimir a curiosidade. Ainda não sei muito bem o que é mito ou realidade.

- A confusão vai sumindo aos poucos. Qualquer dúvida você sabe que pode me perguntar, Bella.

- Por que não queimamos no Sol? - Escapou. Aquilo estava rondando a minha mente desde quando havíamos ido ao meu enterro.

Edward riu baixinho.

- Não sei exatamente o porquê, mas simplesmente não acontece. - Ele deu os ombros. - Porém ele nos causa desconforto. Fica quase insuportável enxergar e nos dá um tremendo desgaste. Nós o evitamos ao máximo. Deve ser por isso que surgiram os mitos.

- A nossa aula vai ser sobre esse tipo de coisa?

- Não.

- Então esse tipo de dúvida pode ficar mais para tarde. - Eu sorri e me levantei. - Tenho a eternidade toda para desvendar esse tipo de mistério.

Ele sorriu e concordou.

Caminhamos em silêncio em direção ao meu quarto. As palavras do livro ainda rodavam em minha mente, deixando-me um pouco perdida na ficção.

- Acha que está pronta? - Edward perguntou-me parecendo preocupado.

Eu assenti e segui diretamente para cama. Sentei lá e fiquei o encarando curiosa.

- Estou pronta. - Falei com a voz mais convincente.

- Certo. - Edward ficou pensativo por um tempo. Ele veio se aproximando aos poucos. - Como você faria para _me_ atacar, Bella?

Pisquei várias vezes e o encarei confusa.

- O quê? Atacar você?

- Sim. - Ele estava sério.

- Ah, eu.. - A voz sumiu e eu fiquei estática. Nunca havia parado para pensar nisso. Em momento nenhum havia me dado conta que era uma _caçadora_ agora. - .. não sei.

Ele soltou um longo suspiro. Parecia estar tendo tanta dificuldade com aquilo quanto eu.

- Finja que eu sou um humano. Finja que você tem um desejo incontrolável por mim. - Ele falou me encarando. Aquilo eu não precisaria nem ao menos fingir. O desejo estava presente ali. Era palpável. - E então venha me atacar. Quero que você tente sugar o meu sangue.

- Não. - Falei confusa. -Não vou atacar você!

- Vamos, Bella. Você precisa aprender. Não vou levar pro pessoal. - Observei um toque de malicia nas palavras dele. - Deixe o instinto a guiar.

Com relutância aceitei e fechei os meus olhos para me concentrar. Deixei que a minha mente vagasse nas lembranças, deixei com que a memória do gosto de sangue invadisse a minha cabeça, deixando-me tonta e ardendo em desejo.

A minha garganta queimava e eu sentia o cheiro de Edward mais forte.

A pressão nos meus dentes veio junto com um rosnado que escapou de minha boca. Abri os olhos e encarei o homem na minha frente. Ele não era mais o Edward de antes. Ele era algo que poderia me oferecer prazer.

Ele tinha algo que eu necessitava e que eu iria pegar.

Sem conseguir me controlar eu simplesmente saltei para cima dele. Observei a expressão surpresa de Edward, enquanto caíamos no chão. A poeira se levantou e a madeira protestou com o nosso peso.

Meus dentes voaram diretamente para o pescoço dele, mas ele me brecou. Segurou o meu rosto.

- Acalme-se. - Pediu. - Se você fizer assim com um humano acabará matando-o. Sangue só é bom quando o bebemos de um ser _vivo_ ou então de outro vampiro. Mais gentileza. Humanos são frágeis.

Soltei um grunhido, enquanto compreendia as palavras dele. Tentei brecar o meu desejo e tentei ser mais delicada, mas era quase impossível.

Aproximei a minha boca do pescoço dele e inspirei o cheiro com força. Posicionei o meu dente em um local que me parecia bom e quando estava prestes a furá-lo ele me brecou novamente.

- Aí não. - Pediu de uma forma autoritária e serena ao mesmo tempo. - Não virá sangue o suficiente e você ficará revoltada e acabará matando o humano.

Ele levou a minha cabeça até um ponto mais alto.

- Aqui é a jugular. Um lugar perfeito para você sugar e não ferir muito a pessoa. O fluxo e a pressão são bons. Assim não precisará puxar tanto ou então demorar muito. - A cada palavra dele eu sentia a ardência piorar.

Gemi em protesto, passando a língua pela pele dele. Eu estava louca para prová-lo novamente.

- Me morda, Bella. - Ele pediu.

Não foi necessária mais nenhuma palavra. Meus dentes perfuraram a pele do pescoço dele e o sangue escapou invadindo a minha boca, fazendo com que eu soltasse finalmente o gemido de prazer.

Nada pode definir aquele gosto ou a sensação de estar sugando o sangue de alguém. Era deliciosa e prazerosa. Fazia com que ondas de desejo subissem por meu corpo. Indecências percorriam a minha mente, enquanto eu sugava a vida que ele não tinha.

- É o suficiente. - Ele falou e eu lhe soltei. - Faça pressão nos furos com a sua mão.

Eu o obedeci e o encarei. Com os meus dedos ainda trêmulos fechei os buraquinhos e impedi que mais sangue vazasse dali. O seu gosto ainda estava presente em meus lábios e me fez lamber os beiços.

Sabia que em meu rosto estava estampado todo o meu contentamento e que ainda deveria ter vestígios da expressão anterior onde eu o encarava como se ele fosse a melhor comida do mundo.

Como a presa perfeita.

Aquilo fez uma parte do meu cérebro apitar. A confusão me bateu e me fez fazer uma careta franzindo a testa.

- Por quê? - Perguntei ainda atordoada. - Por que eu desejo tanto o seu sangue? Por que ele é tão bom pra mim?

- Você gosta de sangue. Não importa qual e de quem. - Ele deu os ombros.

Ainda estávamos caídos no chão. Eu ainda pressionava aqueles furinhos mágicos desejando para que sobrasse um pouco do líquido sagrado para lamber mais tarde. Os olhos dele estavam opacos, porém bem lá no fundo eu conseguia enxergar o quanto ele gostava daquela situação.

- Você é da minha própria espécie. Isso é um tipo de canibalismo! - Gritei histérica quando cheguei a essa conclusão. Levantei-me e me afastei em uma velocidade incrível.

Observei que o sangue já estava estancado no pescoço dele, mas esqueci de verificar em meus dedos se sobrara algo.

Edward riu e se sentou.

- Não, não. Isso é natural. Sangue de vampiro também é apelativo porque quase noventa por cento deste é constituído por sangue dos humanos com que ele se alimenta. - Ele parou e mordeu o lábio inferior. - Troca de sangue entre vampiros também tem um grande significado.

- Mas não estamos trocando sangue. - Falei relaxando aos poucos.

- Você tem razão. Mas é bom que fique informada. - Ele bagunçou um pouco o cabelo e ficou meio tenso. Senti o seu embaraço através da nossa ligação. - Vampiros que trocam sangue por espontânea vontade criam laços fortes. Demonstra o companheirismo e até mesmo uma fidelidade.

- Vampiros costumam fazer isso? - Fui me aproximando lentamente.

- Sim. Muitos vampiros vivem em bandos ou em duplas. Mas a troca é algo um pouco perigoso. Quando um vampiro dá o sangue dele, ele também passa um pouco de seus poderes e força. - Ele parou e me fitou. Deve ter notado a minha expressão de confusão, porque continuou. - Os Criadores são mais fortes. Um vampiro nunca consegue matar o seu Criador a não ser que esse lhe dê as armas para isso, ou seja, o seu sangue.

- Você não tem medo de me dar o seu sangue? - Sentei ao seu lado.

- Confio em você, Bella.

- Eu sei, mas a sua Criadora confiava em você e meio que se ferrou no final. - Eu fiquei meio hesitante em dizer, mas as verdades logo pularam da minha boca.

- Ela sabia do meu ódio e foi tola. Sei que você não vai me matar. - Ele abriu um sorriso. - E também, ainda não está pronta para alimentar-se de humanos sem matá-los. Não posso deixá-la fraca, preciso nutri-la.

A voz dele soava como se ele tivesse procurando desculpas pela sua confiança e pelo seu ato. Um sorriso largo abriu-se em meus lábios.

- Você me deixa mais poderosa, então?

- Sim. E mais forte.

- Obrigada. - Agradeci sem pensar.

- Isso me faz chegar a outro ponto. Estávamos falando de casos onde o vampiro quer dar o seu sangue, mas você já parou para pensar que esse ato pode acontecer à força?

Eu assenti.

- Uma forma de enfraquecer o oponente e praticamente exterminá-lo é sugando o seu sangue. Ele está pegando assim toda a energia que sustenta esse vampiro e está roubando para si mesmo. Isso não aumenta os poderes, mas sim a sua força. - Ele parou e me encarou com um sorriso. - Essa é outra razão para qual mordemos na jugular. Você já percebeu que a minha saliva cura os meus ferimentos, certo?

Assenti mais uma vez. Estava compenetrada nas palavras experientes dele.

- Então encontramos um local onde o vampiro não possa se curar e que tenha um bom fluxo de sangue.

- Uau. - Eu estava atônita e meio temerosa. - Isso é mais difícil do que eu pensava. Achei que ser vampiro consistia apenas em beber sangue, se esconder do sol, acasalar e virar morcego. Estava completamente enganada.

Soltamos uma gargalhada juntos.

- Seu pensamento não é completamente falho. - Ele fez uma caretinha maliciosa. - Acasalar e beber sangue realmente são nossos _hobbys_ favoritos.

Mordi o lábio inferior e o fitei intensamente.

- É tão bom como é para os humanos?

- O que? - Vi a provocação nas íris dele. Ele queria que eu falasse e que eu fosse mais a fundo no assunto.

- Sexo. - Falei em alto e bom som. Devia estar entrando no joguinho dele.

- Sim. É muito bom. - A voz dele era rouca e febril. Minha cabeça instintivamente aproximou-se mais da dele. - Misturar sexo e sangue é muito comum. A maioria dos vampiros faz isso.

- Por quê? - Eu estava hipnotizada observando os lábios dele se moverem.

- O prazer aumenta para ambas as partes. O processo não fica tão doloroso para o humano não deixando traumas e se torna muito melhor para nós. Além de termos nosso líquido sagrado ainda temos um corpo para nos saciar.

- Você sempre transa com a sua vitima? - A magia foi sumindo. Uma possessividade foi adentrando em minhas veias, deixando-me repentinamente irritada.

- Na maioria das vezes. - Ele deus os ombros. - Quero deixá-la o mais confortável o possível. Odeio ser um monstro. Odeio causar dor. Portanto faço-a querer que eu a morda, assim a culpa não me sufoca tanto.

Não senti pena dele. Não senti pena dos humanos. Apenas senti as minhas unhas afiadas cravando em minha pele dura e reforçada.

Levei a minha mão até a minha cicatriz e uma onda de prazer percorreu o meu corpo. Fechei os olhos.

- Você tem êxito nesse aspecto. - Comentei com a voz perdida em lembranças. - Mesmo sabendo que havia algo errado com você, eu queria que me mordesse, que penetrasse o mais fundo que conseguisse.

Observei com satisfação o tremor no corpo dele. Eu o excitava com a mesma intensidade que ele me excitava.

Seria bom brincar de provocações.

- Finalmente vou poder conseguir o prazer nunca atingido. Vou poder ver os homens entregues a mim. Vou ir caçá-los e sugá-los à noite. E não a contrário. - Passei a língua pela minha boca. Sentia um desejo por sangue percorrer o meu corpo. Sentia ondas fortes de luxuria.

Esqueci-me por um instante que estava com Edward ao meu lado - por mais que isso parecesse impossível - e me perdi em imaginações onde eu era desejada e clamada por todos. Eu dançava no meio de uma roda de homens e todos eles me saciavam e não a si próprios.

- Você já deve ter transado com tantas mulheres. - Voltei ao presente de repente. - Deve ser bom ter tanta experiência. Saber das melhores posições, maneiras e o que proporciona mais prazer. Eu vou gostar disso.

Abri os olhos e o fitei. Ele estava com uma expressão indecifrável. Seu cenho estava franzido e me encarava intensamente.

- É bom ver o poder que se pode ter em uma pessoa. - A voz dele era rouca e sensual. Fez o meu sorriso maldoso aumentar.

- Vai demorar muito para eu poder caçar humanos? Mal vejo a hora de começar a praticar e me preparar para ser a Deusa do Amor. - Mordi o lábio e soltei um risinho.

A frase mal havia acabado de sair de minha boca quando senti mãos fortes me apertando e me levantando. Edward estava com o maxilar tenso e me encarava com raiva.

Jogou-me na cama com força fazendo-a ranger bem alto. Ele avançou para mim como um predador louco e não o Edward doce que tentava ser. Segurou meus braços a cima da minha cabeça e aproximou sua cabeça da minha.

- Nunca mais repita algo do tipo na minha frente. - Grunhiu. - Se você quer tanto sexo não precisa recorrer a humanos ridículos e inexperientes. Você tem o melhor bem aqui na sua frente.

Eu estava o encarando com os olhos arregalados. Sua boca se apossou da minha com fome e violência, no começo eu não consegui corresponder por conta do choque, mas aos poucos eu me entreguei aquele beijo, sentindo a textura da sua língua sob a minha e me deliciando com isso.

Eu conseguia sentir as coisas com mais clareza. Todos os meus sentidos estavam mais apurados, fazendo com que todas as sensações ficassem melhores.

Suas mãos soltaram os meus punhos o que me possibilitou enlaçá-lo pela nuca, puxando para mais perto e intensificando o beijo. Ele começou a acariciar o meu corpo com muita pressão e urgência. Suas mãos grandes apertavam os meus seios de uma forma que provavelmente me machucaria no passado, mas que agora não passava de prazerosa.

Muito prazerosa.

Passei minhas pernas ao redor da cintura dele e ondulei o meu corpo no seu. Sua boca soltou a minha e começou a travar um caminho no meu pescoço, deixando-me muito excitada. No mesmo instante senti uma pressão em meu dente.

- O que foi? - Ele parecia mais controlado. Afastou um pouco a sua cabeça da minha e me fitou profundamente. Suas presas também estavam expostas.

- Nossas presas.. - Comentei confusa. Sua mão não se desconectava do meu corpo em nenhum instante, deixando-me arfante e mais dopada em desejo.

- Não há nada de errado com elas. Elas simplesmente ficam prontas para o ataque quando são estimuladas. - O seu sorriso malicioso e suas palavras fizeram com que eu esquecesse isso.

Puxei-o com força para mais perto e suguei o seu lábio inferior. Nesse instante as mãos dele invadiram a capa preta que eu usava. Ter a sua pele nua em contato com a minha foi uma das minhas melhores experiências vividas.

Estremeci e gemi alto.

Seus dedos tocavam o bico do meu peito que estava ereto por conta da excitação. A sua ereção tocava o meu ventre e fazia com que eu movimentasse o meu corpo para senti-la melhor.

Ele rasgou o pano que cobria o meu corpo e se afastou para me fitar.

- Não pude observá-la devidamente da última vez. - Ele sussurrou enquanto vasculhava o meu corpo com os olhos. Suas mãos foram sedentas até o meu seio e o apertaram mais uma vez. Senti o ponto abaixo do meu ventre umedecendo cada vez mais e se contorcendo de ansiedade. - Você é linda.

Seus lábios voaram para o meu seio e eu gemi mais uma vez. Ele estava violento e apressado novamente, suas mãos voaram até a minha calcinha, tocando a minha intimidade por cima do pano, fazendo com que eu me contorcesse.

- Consigo sentir o cheiro da sua excitação. - Ele grunhiu com a boca ainda metida em meu seio direito.

Ele fez uma pressão com o seu dedo bem em cima do meu clitóris e deu uma risadinha maldosa ao me ouvir ofegar. Empurrou o pano para o lado e finalmente tocou a minha genitália nua.

Arqueei o meu corpo e apertei mais as minhas pernas ao redor dele. Sua boca voou em direção a minha que começou a explorá-la com toda a vontade e desejo do mundo. Eu estava ficando dopada com o seu gosto e seu toque.

Sentia que seria capaz de morrer a qualquer momento.

- Nenhum humano será capaz de te dar tanto prazer desse jeito. - Edward foi dando beijos da minha boca até a minha clavícula.

Um de seus dedos me penetrou e me fez gritar. Eu implorava mentalmente para que ele parasse com a tortura e me possuísse logo.

- Nenhum vampiro será capaz de prová-la. De fazê-la gritar de prazer. De fazer suas presas serem expostas pela excitação. - Outro dedo e outra exclamação da minha parte.

Comecei a gemer constantemente, rebolando sob a mão dele.

- Só eu posso tê-la dessa forma. E isso é uma ordem. - A voz dele era dura e estava lotada em raiva e comando.

Eu não tinha nem a mínima vontade de não o obedecer.

- Vamos, Edward.. - Gemi, levando minhas mãos até a ereção dele. - Satisfaça-me. Mostre todas as suas experiências e me faça gritar como prometeu.

Eu nem mesmo reconheci a minha voz. Ele me olhou com um sorriso torto nos lábios e retirou a calça que usava, jogando-a em qualquer canto do quarto.

Toquei o pênis ereto dele, sentindo o tamanho fazendo-me gemer em antecipação.

Nem ouvi a cueca dele rasgando ou o momento que ele retirou o membro de minha mão. Sem que eu pudesse nem ao menos respirar ou piscar, ele me penetrou com força e precisão.

O choque foi tanto que eu achei que fosse desfalecer. As ondas incomuns de prazer penetraram o meu corpo e me fizeram gritar como uma louca. Finquei as minhas unhas afiadas nas costas dele e choquei o meu corpo contra o dele.

Seus movimentos eram bruscos e me deixavam ser ar e totalmente louca. Meu corpo simplesmente respondia da melhor forma que podia, tentando acompanhá-lo. Minhas mãos agora percorriam o peitoral musculoso dele, enquanto eu rebolava com ele dentro de mim.

Seus grunhidos de prazer me fizeram gemer mais alto. Nossas íris se encontraram e eu sorri para ele. Sua boca veio instantaneamente até a minha, fazendo com que eu me sentisse no paraíso.

Ou no inferno, por conta do calor que fazia.

Senti os primeiros espasmos que fizeram meu corpo se contorcer. Eu calei os meus gritos quando finquei os meus dentes no pescoço de Edward, fazendo jorrar sangue do corpo dele. Suguei-o desesperadamente, enquanto o orgasmo percorria todo o meu corpo, deixando-me mergulhada no mar do prazer.

Edward gritou quando eu me fechei sob ele. Ele gritava e gritava e finalmente derramava seu líquido dentro de mim. Tirei meus lábios da jugular dele e a pressionei com os meus dedos. Ficamos daquela forma por vários segundos sem nos mexer.

- Uau. - Sussurrei sem ar. - Isso foi intenso.

Ele deu uma risada e saiu de dentro de mim. Não tombou em cima de meu corpo e sim ao meu lado. Puxou-me para si e me aconchegou em seu peitoral. Era engraçado não estar suada ou exausta depois de algo tão selvagem e prazeroso.

- Ainda quer procurar alguém para lhe satisfazer? - Suas palavras estavam lotadas em prepotência e confiança.

- Não. Definitivamente não. - Disse com um sorriso, enquanto descansava a minha cabeça em seu peito.

Tirei os meus dedos dos furinhos que havia reaberto no pescoço dele e lambi o sangue que havia ficado por ali.

- Você é delicioso. - Comentei maravilhada.

Ficamos calados apenas absorvendo o que havia acabado de acontecer. Tudo havia acontecido tão de repente e rapidamente que havia sido difícil acompanhar.

Agora suas mãos me acariciavam delicadamente e não com a mesma violência de antes. Eu podia sentir o seu carinho através da nossa ligação e gostei disso. Gostei de saber que ele achava prazeroso e bom me ter em seus braços.

Eu finalmente me senti amada e desejada.

- Desculpe por ter sido tão rude no começo.. - Eu o calei colocando meus dedos em seu lábio macio.

- Não se desculpe por algo tão bom. - O encarei com um sorriso malicioso.

- Você passou na aula de hoje. - Ele passou a língua nos lábios vagarosamente, fazendo com que eu ficasse meio tonta. - Mordeu exatamente na minha jugular.

Não segurei a minha gargalhada. Aproximei-me e colei os meus lábios mais uma vez nos dele.

Nada mais precisava ser dito ou falado naquela noite. Eu me permiti relaxar e finalmente encontrar o sono que tanto ansiara de tarde.

Eu estava tranqüila porque eu sabia que ele ficaria ali por toda a eternidade se eu pedisse.

**xxx**

Os dias começaram a passar rapidamente. Tudo era novidade. Os hábitos, a casa, a sede e até mesmo o próprio Edward. Eu não cansava de apenas encará-lo, lembrando do que como eu o via antigamente.

Era estranho pensar que o meu misterioso homem do banco agora era o meu Criador. Era o homem que me ensinaria como viver pela eternidade. Era o homem que já havia me levado ao prazer extremo duas vezes.

Nós agíamos normalmente como se o sexo fizesse parte de tudo aquilo. Não éramos sentimentalistas e nem aquelas pessoas chatas que achavam que precisavam passar por toda a melação pós-relação. Ou então pelo drama.

Sabíamos que sexo era sexo e que se ele acontecesse não seria nada profundo.

Minhas emoções começaram a se acalmar bem vagarosamente. Eu podia controlar os meus momentos de fúria assim como conseguia lidar com os momentos de puro êxtase e felicidade.

Tudo corria bem. A expectativa de deixar aquela cidade e viver tranquilamente a minha eternidade sempre ocupava o meu peito, deixando-me muitas vezes ansiosa. A cada momento sentia a minha humanidade mais distante, assim como toda a minha história e a minha antiga vida.

A única coisa que ficava bem viva na minha mente era a raiva. Eu sentia raiva daqueles que me desprezaram e que me enganaram. Fingia bem na frente de Edward, mas aquele rancor me queimava e me dilacerava.

Desejava ter todos aqueles humanos inúteis e medíocres aos meus pés, implorando por misericórdia. Ansiava por cravar meus dentes em suas peles frágeis. Ansiava sugar a vida deles assim como eles haviam sugado a minha vitalidade e felicidade.

Mas ao mesmo tempo eu tentava frear essa ânsia proibida. Sabia que isso era apenas conseqüência à transformação, que toda essa impulsividade e essa loucura interior melhorariam com o tempo.

Pelo menos me apegava nessa possibilidade.

- Está entendendo, Bella? - A voz aveludada de Edward invadiu a minha mente e me fez voltar ao presente.

Estávamos sentados na biblioteca de frente para o outro. Edward me dava aulas de anatomia humana, algo que no passado eu nunca tive muito interesse, mas que agora cativava completamente a minha atenção.

Olhei para o vampiro em minha frente e cocei a cabeça meio constrangida. Ao mesmo instante as palavras dele passaram em minha mente. Adorava essa habilidade de me concentrar em várias coisas. Era bem útil.

- Perfeitamente. - Sorri sincera e satisfeita.

Ele franziu a testa e seus olhos me analisaram profundamente.

- Gostava mais quando podia ler a sua mente. - Ele falou seriamente. Parecia tentar me desvendar com aquele olhar.

- Nah. - Abri um sorriso malicioso. - O mistério é bem mais interessante e instigante.

- Oh, certo. - Ele revirou os olhos e riu baixinho. - Chega por hoje. Você está distraída demais.

- Mesmo distraída aprendi tudo, ok? Não se irrite com os meus super poderes.

- Além do mais.. - Ele foi fechando todos os milhares de livros que estavam distribuídos ao nosso redor. - Preciso ir caçar.

- Faz tempo que não vai. - Mordi o lábio e meus olhos brilharam em expectativa. - Posso ir junto?

- Ainda não, Bella. - Ele fez uma caretinha.

- Confie em mim, por favor. Eu consigo me controlar.

- É de vidas que estamos falando. Não podemos tratá-las com tanta indiferença. - Ele se levantou e ficou me encarando com aquele olhar meio vago.

- Certo. - Respondi secamente.

- Não fique zangada.

- Certo. - Dei os ombros e me levantei. - Se me permite.. vou ir descansar no meu quarto.

Dei as costas a ele e me afastei com velocidade. Todas as células do meu corpo se tencionavam em raiva, em vontade de provar que ele estava errado. A competitividade gritava dentro de mim.

Por que ele insistia em me tratar como uma criança que precisava ser controlada? Eu era capaz de cuidar de mim mesma perfeitamente bem!

Bati a porta do quarto e soltei um grunhido.

Ele não poderia fugir para sempre daquilo. Um dia teria que me ensinar a caçar. Alguma hora teria que reconhecer que eu não precisava ficar presa o tempo todo, que eu não queria apenas beber do sangue dele. Que eu queria ser uma vampira de verdade.

Deitei na cama e segurei as lágrimas de frustração.

Eu me sentia traída e descartada. Sentia que não era uma vampira boa o suficiente. Era apenas a punição dele. O fardo que ele teria que carregar e lidar.

Ouvi os passos dele se aproximarem do meu quarto e fechei os olhos com força. Prendi a respiração quando ele parou em frente à porta. Escutei com clareza o suspiro longo que ele soltou.

Em vez de entrar no quarto ele simplesmente voltou a caminhar em direção a porta da casa dessa vez. Estava sentido que havia me magoado, mas não achava que eu merecia um pedido de desculpas.

Eu não era nada para merecer satisfações ou algo parecido. Era um peso. Algo indesejado.

Essa palavra trouxe memórias dolorosas e embaçadas. Visualizei em minha mente o corpo de Mike, lembrei de seus pensamentos, de suas palavras, de seu membro me penetrando.

Aquilo era tão humilhante. Eu nunca havia sido boa o suficiente para ninguém. E acho que nunca seria.

Trinquei o dente e tentei controlar a raiva que penetrava em cada poro do meu corpo. Os passos de Edward já não podiam mais ser captados pelos meus ouvidos o que significava que ele já estava longe o bastante para não escutar a minha explosão.

Gritei com força e raiva ao mesmo tempo em que estraçalhava o travesseiro com as minhas mãos e unhas. As imagens do passado se mesclavam com as do presente. Antes eu não era capaz de fazer nada a não ser fingir, mas agora seria diferente.

Não repetiria o meu erro fatal.

Um sorriso perverso foi brotando em meus lábios, enquanto a minha mente bolava um plano com agilidade. Todos os músculos do meu corpo imploravam para que eu seguisse aquele impulso.

Soltei uma risadinha maldosa.

- Acho que Mike Newton tem contas pendentes comigo. - Passei a língua pelos lábios.

A parte racional da minha mente ficou alerta e mandou várias mensagens. Eu sabia que era idiotice e desnecessário matá-lo, portanto não o faria.

- Só vou me divertir um pouco. - Falei a mim mesma. - Vou provar a Edward que tenho controle.

Fechei os olhos e imaginei Edward caçando bem longe dali. Ao mesmo instante veio uma imagem torturante dele transando com outra. Eu sabia que ele o faria e isso me feria. Sabia que não devia me prender a esse sentimento de ciúme, mas não era algo que eu pudesse refrear.

Era instintivo. Assim como a necessidade por sangue.

- Uma diversãozinha não faz mal a ninguém. - O sorriso novamente brotou e eu levantei decidida.

Vesti a capa preta e joguei o capuz na minha cabeça. Estava coberta dos pés a cabeça. Sem demonstrar toda a minha impaciência eu segui o mesmo caminho que Edward havia feito alguns minutos atrás.

- Desculpe, Criador. - Sussurrei. - Você disse que eu não podia sair com você, mas não falou nada sobre eu ir _sozinha_.

Quando abri a porta, a brisa gelada bateu em meu corpo e me fez sorrir. Era a primeira vez que eu ia sair desde que havia chego ali. A satisfação era clara em todos os meus movimentos.

Pisei com os pés descalços na escada de madeira e fui fazendo isso até tocar a grama molhada com a minha pele nua. Era refrescante e bom.

Seguindo todos os meus instintos eu simplesmente fiz o que meu corpo havia almejado por todos esses dias. Deixei-o comandar e seguir o seu caminho. Comecei a correr e testar a minha velocidade. Não fazia nada para frear os meus músculos potentes.

Olhei para o céu e percebi que eu sabia exatamente o horário. Era como se essa informação pertencesse a mim.

Mike provavelmente estava voltando do trabalho.

Segui no meio da mata, desviando com agilidade das árvores ou qualquer obstáculo.

De repente parei e suguei o ar como se buscasse um aroma conhecido, em minha mente veio o dia do meu enterro e o cheiro de Mike voltou a minha memória como se eu tivesse o inspirando naquele instante.

Pelo visto seria fácil rastreá-lo.

Comecei a ouvir o barulho dos carros na estrada. Eram poucos. Aquele ainda não era o horário de pico o que era motivo para a volta de Mike. Ele odiava o transito e o estresse do dia a dia.

Voltei a andar, mas agora lentamente. Meus ouvidos estavam atentos, assim como meu olfato e meus olhos. Parei a poucos metros da estrada, apenas observando e esperando que ele passasse por lá.

Não sei como, mas eu sabia que ele estava próximo. Era como se meu corpo e o dele tivessem ligados. Como se nós realmente tivéssemos algo pendente.

Puxei o ar com força novamente e dessa vez o seu aroma entrou em minhas narinas e fez com que as minhas presas saltassem.

- Hora do show. - Sussurrei maldosamente.

A estrada estava vazia, o que era uma coincidência agradável e irônica. De longe conseguia ouvir o motor de seu carro e sua mente começava a ficar sintonizada na minha fracamente, como uma estação de rádio que não esta pegando bem.

Quanto mais próximo ficávamos melhor eu podia penetrá-lo e lê-lo.

Sem conseguir me conter eu corri em sua direção. Não queria fazer nada demais com ele. Não iria matá-lo ou até mesmo mordê-lo, apenas queria ver seus olhos lotados em medo.

Queria brincar um pouco com ele. Fazê-lo se arrepender um pouco.

Seu carro entrou na minha vista e o meu sorriso se estendeu. O rodeei com velocidade e toquei um pouco em sua lataria, fazendo um barulho estranho. A mente de Mike agora estava aberta como um livro para mim, pronta para ser lida.

_O que foi isso?_ Ele se perguntou. Deu uma risadinha nervosa e chacoalhou a cabeça. _Devo estar ficando louco_.

Passei mais uma vez a língua pelos meus lábios e senti o meu dente afiado tocando-a. Estava pronto para o ataque, mesmo que eu não fosse usá-lo.

Aumentei um pouco a velocidade e ultrapassei o carro. Parei de frente para ele uns duzentos metros à frente. Observei Mike vindo em alta velocidade, sem ter me percebido. Eu ainda estava com o capuz tapando o meu rosto e sabia que por mais que ele não parasse nada aconteceria comigo.

Continuei ali em pé até que o carro chegasse bem próximo.

_O QUE É ISSO? DEUS! PARE O CARRO! PARE! PARE! VOU ATROPELAR!_ A mente dele era uma confusão, enquanto ele afundava o pé no freio.

Seu carro gritou e os pneus fizeram um barulho agudo e irritante, porém ele finalmente brecou, bem na minha frente.

Mike estava ofegante na frente do volante. Seus olhos estavam arregalados e ele não conseguia assimilar o que havia acabado de acontecer. Um minuto depois ele saiu do carro.

- Você está bem? Eu o machuquei? - Ele ficou hesitante. Seu corpo parecia entender que eu representava perigo, pois parecia alertá-lo.

- Sim. - Falei com a voz lotada de dor. - Machucou.

Saí em passos rápidos em direção a floresta. Observei a confusão mental dele. Ele começou a correr atrás de mim ofegante. Decidi melhorar as coisas e então aumentei a velocidade, sumindo da vista dele e o rodeando praticamente invisível.

- Onde está você? - Ele gritou. Estava assustado. Suas mãos fechadas em punhos.

- Estou bem aqui. - Sussurrei contra a nuca dele.

Ele se virou, mas não encontrou nada. Em sua mente vi o desespero. A risada escapou de meus lábios antes que pudesse segurá-la.

_Não devia ter parado. Não devia. O que está acontecendo?_

- Mike.. - Falei bem baixinho, porém ele era capaz de ouvir.

Era como se o nome dele estivesse sido sussurrado pelo vento e não por meus lábios.

Ele olhava para os lados sem parar. Decidiu seguir os seus instintos, e virou-se para voltar correndo para o seu carro, porém eu fui mais rápida. Quando ele estava esticando a perna para começar a correr eu parei na sua frente.

- Você me machucou, Mike. - Falei lentamente. - Você foi um menino mau.

- O que diabos é você? - Ele gritou andando para trás.

- O seu pior pesadelo. - Sorri com a resposta e segurei a gargalhada. Quando dei o primeiro passo na direção dele senti uma rajada de vento derrubando o meu capuz e revelando o meu rosto.

- Bella? - Ele falou em um sussurro desesperado. Ele deu mais um passo para trás.

Sua mente estava confusa demais. Ele devia estar prestes a surtar.

- Olá, noivinho. - O encarei intensamente. - Sentiu minha falta?

- Seus olhos! - Ele apontou. Suas mãos tremiam, sua voz era fraca. - O que há de errado com eles? Você está morta!

- Eles estão bem mais intensos agora, não acha? - Abri um sorriso e deixei as minhas presas a mostra.

Mike gritou. Ele olhou com os olhos arregalados para mim e depois decidiu correr. O sorriso em meus lábios se alargou, a sede em minha garganta se apertou. Agora eu podia ouvir claramente os batimentos de seu coração.

- Não fuja de mim, noivinho! Do que tem medo? - Gritei em zombaria.

Ele corria como um desesperado adentrando cada vez mais a mata. A raiva novamente me dominou e me chacoalhou. Lembrei de cada momento de sofrimento e dor ao seu lado. Lembrei de que ele me traia com Jéssica.

- Como Jéssica está indo agora que não é mais a substituta? - Gritei revoltada. - Ela ainda é boa como antes? Já ficou grávida?

Mike agora estava chorando desesperadamente. Aumentei o meu passo e o alcancei rapidamente. Ele estava apenas a alguns passos à frente. Olhou para trás com a inteção de me ver, mas isso o fez se desconcentrar e tropeçar em uma raiz de árvore que estava exposta.

Ele se estatelou no chão e curiosamente eu consegui ouvir a sua pele rasgando. Consegui sentir o sangue fluindo pelo machucado. O seu cheiro me abateu e me fez parar.

A queimação em minha garganta foi multiplicada por dez. Soltei um rugido feroz e cravei minhas unhas na palma da minha mão.

O seu odor era apelativo demais. Atraente demais. Não tinha como eu simplesmente esnobá-lo.

Foi a primeira vez que eu senti algo tão incontrolável. Ardia. Machucava. Rasgava-me por dentro.

Era muito diferente do cheiro que Edward exalava. _Edward_. Minha mente acordou daquele transe. Lembrei de como era o gosto de seu sangue, de como era tê-lo dentro de mim. Lembrei de que eu não podia atacar Mike.

_Ajude-me_. Pensei. _Desculpe, Edward._

_Nota da Autora: _Olá, olá! Sei que demorei, mas é assim que acontece nas férias. Quinhentos imprevistos e viagens repentinas! Não fiquem bravos, espero que a atualização tenha compensado!

Final dramático, huh? Não me matem, agora eu realmente postarei em breve, mas só depende de vocês! Obrigada pelo apoio constante e pelas reviews maravilhosas.

Obrigada mesmo! Voces são maravilhosos!

Beijinhos,

Ari.


	5. Parte V

**Punishment **

**Sinopse: **Uma punição sempre soa como algo ruim e doloroso. Mas no caso _deles _ela veio para mudar tudo, para trazer a tão esperada felicidade e para acabar com todo o fingimento e a mentira.

Ela era uma mulher que desejava morrer. E ele era um vampiro que precisava matar. Ele tinha uma punição para cumprir. E ela tinha o que ele mais desejava: A vida.

Essa é a história de quando unimos o útil ao agradável. E quando finalmente uma punição serviu mais como uma salvação.

.

.

- Narração: Isabella Swan. ( Primeira pessoa do singular )

_- Punishment: Punição. _

- Vampiros, sangue e tudo que se pode extrair do mundo sobrenatural.

- Essa fic foi inspirada em vários seriados _vampiricos_, portanto não estranhe se fugir um pouco das habilidades e características dos vampiros de Stephenie Meyer. Aqui você irá encontrar um pouquinho de tudo: _Twilight, True Blood_ e até mesmo _The Vampire Diaries._

* * *

_Ajude-me_. Pensei. _Desculpe, Edward._

.

.

Dei o meu primeiro passo em direção ao homem sangrando. Toda a dúvida sumiu. Todo o receio evaporou. Só havia eu e o sangue dele. Nada podia me brecar ou me impedir. Nem mesmo a minha consciência.

Agora ele estava em meus pés. Seu corte próximo demais. Irresistível demais.

Abaixei-me e fui para cima dele com suavidade. Passei a língua pelos lábios e senti os meus dentes mais afiados do que nunca. Um sorriso maligno abriu em meu rosto, enquanto eu pegava a perna de Mike com força e a trazia para minha boca cheia de saliva.

Estava prestes a fincar os meus dentes quando uma voz me interrompeu e congelou.

- Não! - A voz era familiar e melodiosa, porém estava imperativa. - Pare!

Eu não conseguia mais prosseguir. Alguma coisa me prendia. As palavras dele estavam me impedindo. Era como se eu fosse uma marionete em suas mãos.

Soltei um rugido alto. Minha garganta começou a arder mais do que antes. Eu levei a mão a ela e gritei.

Eu desejava o sangue de Mike como nunca havia desejado nada em minha vida. Eu necessitava dele.

- Saia daí, Bella! Se afaste! - Ele gritou novamente utilizando aquele tom.

Meu corpo instantaneamente o obedeceu. Eu retrocedi e me encostei em uma árvore próxima. Abracei meus próprios joelhos e comecei a urrar. A dor era insuportável. Arranhei o meu braço e tive vontade de me morder, de estraçalhar algo.

Observei Edward abaixar-se sobre Mike e o encarar nos olhos. Parecia que ia beijá-lo e eu sabia que se ele tivesse essa intenção, Mike simplesmente o obedeceria sem pestanejar ou hesitar.

- Você não viu nada, não ouviu nada. Simplesmente parou na estrada porque seu pneu furou. - A voz dele era persuasiva. Eu observei o desespero ir sumindo da expressão de meu ex-noivo. Ele parecia atordoado como se acabasse de levar um safanão.

- E principalmente: Bella morreu. - Agora a voz era mais forte. Soava como uma ordem irreversível e imutável.

Senti minha respiração ir se normalizando ao mesmo tempo em que me acostumava com a dor extrema em meu pescoço. Aos poucos fui recobrando a consciência e consegui enxergar a besteira que quase havia feito.

A culpa chegou com tanta pressa e intensidade que a sede. Parecia me consumir e me torturar por dentro. Desejei ser tragada pela terra. Assim pelo menos todo aquele sofrimento e dor acabariam.

Odiava sentir a decepção de Edward através de nossa ligação. Não queria ter a capacidade de praticamente apalpar a sua raiva por mim.

- Não saia daí. Vou apenas levá-lo para o carro. - Eu praticamente conseguia ouvir o que ele queria dizer: Vou levá-lo para um local onde você e seus dentes não possam tocá-lo. Estraçalhá-lo.

Assenti e abaixei a cabeça em seguida. A vergonha me consumia.

_Pare!_ Minha mente ordenou. _Essa sua fase de arrependimento já passou!_

Como eu poderia ficar bem sendo que quase havia matado uma pessoa?

_Uma pessoa que merece a morte. Lembre-se!_

Chacoalhei a cabeça e rosnei alto. Lembrei-me do corte de Mike e o seu cheiro voltou a percorrer a minha mente, fazendo com que eu levasse a mão à garganta. Acidentalmente acabei tocando a minha cicatriz, fazendo com que um estremecimento percorresse o meu corpo.

- Onde você estava com a cabeça? - Dei um sobressalto. Nem havia percebido que Edward estava de volta. Sua voz era fria como gelo e seu olhar estava escondido por sua máscara de raiva.

- Ah.. - Eu abri a boca e todas as palavras fugiram da minha cabeça. - Estava brava. Não pensei direito. Mas eu juro que não tinha intenção de matá-lo.

- Não? - Ele cerrou os olhos e deu um passo em minha direção. - Quer dizer que você estava absolutamente sob controle, huh?

- Não! - Eu ergui meus braços como se me rendesse. Se fosse humana estaria suada de nervoso e quase urinando nas calças. Odiava agir sob pressão. - Ele se cortou quando estava correndo! Eu só queria assustá-lo!

- Assustá-lo? Isabella, eu me lembro de ter lhe dito que não estava pronta para lidar com os humanos. - Eu me sentia pior a cada palavra que escapava pela boca macia que eu já provara.

- Eu tenho o controle, Edward! Você precisava confiar em mim!

- Confiar? Controle? Repasse mentalmente a confusão de poucos minutos atrás que você verá como isso soa ridículo. - Ele deu mais um passo ameaçador. Encolhi-me mais. - Palavras é simplesmente vento. Não valem nada se você não as fizer valer.

- Eu estou falando a verdade! Não vim caçá-lo! Foi um acidente! Queria provar para você que podia acompanhá-lo! - Eu estava desesperada. Eu colocava toda a minha sinceridade naquelas palavras, queria fazê-lo acreditar.

- Você e verdade não combinam, Isabella. É uma fingidora das boas. - O olhar ficou mais frio. - Vamos embora daqui hoje mesmo.

- Embora? O que?

- Você representa um perigo para esses humanos. É meu dever como Criador protegê-los de uma besta descontrolada e sedenta.

Minha boca abriu-se em choque. Era como se ele tivesse acabado de me estapear. Sentia o mesmo entorpecimento que me impedia de falar ou pensar.

- Você sabe que eu estou falando a verdade! Não faça assim! Você sabe, Edward! - Eu estava brava agora. Levantei e fui em direção a ele. - Você sabe que eu sou capaz de me controlar.

- Você é impulsiva e mentirosa assim como a humana que eu matei. Agora consigo enxergar o erro que foi transformá-la. Consigo ver o quanto vai ser difícil lutar contra esses defeitos. Vai ser quase impossível modificar esse seu lado sombrio.

- Você não está..

- Calada! - Sua voz era baixa, porém forte. - Eu ainda não terminei de falar. Qualquer pessoa nesse mundo daria uma vampira melhor e com mais moralidade que você. Até mesmo Jéssica.

Meus olhos se arregalaram e o ar faltou em meus pulmões. Segurei com força as lágrimas de sangue que queria rolar pela minha face. Desviei o olhar daquele rosto angelical que estava lotado em rancor e ódio.

Abaixei a cabeça e cruzei as mãos no peito. Queria poder sentar no chão e abraçar meus próprios joelhos.

- Posso ir, meu senhor? - Sussurrei.

- Vá diretamente para casa. Eu vou daqui a pouco. - Eu nem ao menos o esperei terminar de falar, simplesmente saí correndo com toda a velocidade que podia de volta para o meu abrigo.

O meu soluço escapou quando já estava quase um quilometro distante. Não consegui mais controlar o desespero e nem queria. Não queria mais fingir e aprisionar as minhas emoções.

Sabia que havia merecido cada uma das palavras de Edward. Eu havia errado. Eu havia colocado a vida de uma pessoa em risco. Eu era uma pessoa ruim. Uma assassina sedenta por morte e sangue.

Foi quase que um alívio enxergar a casinha de madeira no meio da floresta. Corri para ela como uma criança corre para a barra da saia de sua mãe. Eu parecia um animalzinho assustado.

Meu corpo tremia e a minha garganta doía. Levei essa dor como uma punição pela minha má conduta. Era estranho como de repente a palavra punição havia ganhado uma grande importância na minha vida.

Parecia que Deus ou alguma força poderosa estava me punindo por todas as minhas mentiras. Por todo o teatro. Por toda a brincadeira que eu havia transformado a minha antiga vida.

Entrei embaixo das cobertas do quarto empoeirado e escondi a minha cabeça.

Eu merecia aquilo. Merecia passar a eternidade triste e sozinha. Merecia até mesmo coisas piores que isso.

_Droga_. Acho que o pessimismo estava voltando.

Tentei dormir e esquecer toda aquela confusão, porém não consegui. A cada dia ficava mais difícil adentrar o mundo dos sonhos. Eu queria tanto ter uma válvula de escape, poder me desligar, mas simplesmente não conseguia.

- Vamos, vamos, vamos! Só um pouquinho! Eu imploro! - Gemi frustrada.

_Qualquer pessoa nesse mundo daria uma vampira melhor e com mais moralidade que você. Até mesmo Jéssica_.

Precisava esquecer os ecos da minha mente perfeita. Precisava ter um lapso de memória. Precisava virar humana para poder me matar. Precisava esquecer Edward e seu ataque de raiva.

Precisava morrer. Literalmente. Sem o lance de presas, sede de sangue ou até mesmo eternidade.

- Você está muito tensa para dormir.

Dei um pulo e rosnei alto. Eu estava tão entretida com a minha conversa mental e com a minha situação deplorável que não havia percebido a presença dele.

- Posso ao menos ter a minha privacidade, Criador? - Pedi educadamente, ainda com a cabeça embaixo das cobertas.

- Olhe para mim, Isabella. - A voz dele estava mais calma agora.

- Isso é uma ordem? - Perguntei usando um pouco de ironia e raiva. Odiava ser uma marionete nas mãos dele.

- É um pedido. - Ele engoliu um seco. - Por favor.

Ele devia ter algum distúrbio. Há menos de meia hora estava dando um ataque e lições de moral e agora chegava todo amiguinho fingindo que nada havia acontecido.

Depois eu era a fingidora não-confiável.

- Deixe-me ficar sozinha. Por favor. - Implorei colocando as mãos no ouvido. - Estou cansada de ouvir desaforos. Já aprendi a minha lição, não vai se repetir.

- Você deve estar morrendo de sede, portanto vim alimentá-la. Sei como é doloroso ter a presa retirada de sua boca. - Ouvi os passos dele e senti sua aproximação. Cada músculo de meu corpo ficou tenso.

- Não quero seu sangue. Não quero nada de você. - Tirei a coberta do rosto. - Eu prometo que me controlarei, que serei a vampira perfeita, mas por favor, me dê a liberdade. Eu estou implorando.

Edward franziu a testa e soltou um longo suspiro.

- Eu não posso fazer isso. Não agora. - Ele deu outro passo. - Por favor. Entenda meus motivos.

- Certo. - Soltei um longo suspiro.

- Você precisa se alimentar. - Ele pegou e levou o pulso até a boca, rasgando sua própria carne, deixando com que o sangue escorresse.

- Não! - Gemi.

A queimação voltou com força total. Eu gritei, esperneei. Minhas unhas fincaram-se no lençol e eu tive que me segurar para não correr e atacar meu próprio Criador. O cheiro era apelativo demais, mesmo que não fosse tão comestível como o de Mike.

- Eu não quero. - Falei com a garganta em chamas. - Não quero!

- Você precisa beber, Isabella. Vai ficar fraca e vai doer até que se alimente. - Ele se aproximou e a intensidade de seu cheiro duplicou.

- Não! - Gritei. - Saia daqui. Eu não quero!

Eu não estava fazendo aquilo por orgulho e sim por superação. Eu queria ver que era capaz de lidar com a sede, de dominá-la. Não queria ser uma besta indomável e assassina. Eu queria ter o controle sob meu corpo e presas.

Era muito doloroso, mas eu sabia que no final valeria a pena.

Conseguia sentir o choque de Edward dentro de mim. Nossa conexão fazia-se mais presente quando as emoções eram mais intensas. O ouvi se afastar enquanto o cheiro de seu sangue aliviava um pouco, porém não a reação que ele me causava.

As minhas presas ainda estavam bem afiadas e a minha garganta parecia que iria rasgar a qualquer momento.

Fechei-me em um casulo onde eu apenas me concentrava para esquecer a sede e a necessidade. Eu tentava lembrar de coisas que distraíam a minha mente e traziam o meu controle de volta.

Aos poucos consegui ir relaxando e sem nem perceber meus punhos se desfizeram do aperto forte de antes.

Desliguei-me completamente de tudo ao meu redor. Aos poucos toda a minha dor psicológica foi aliviando, era como se o meu corpo estivesse se adaptando a ela, aceitando-a.

Graças ao meu conhecimento avançado pude saber que estava amanhecendo e só naquele instante percebi quanto tempo havia se passado. Reabri a minha mente e procurei instintivamente Edward.

Conseguia senti-lo fortemente em meu peito. Sentia a sua dor e vergonha.. assim como a hesitação. Ele estava dentro do quarto e me encarava sem saber o que fazer. Havia acabado de pisar no local, eu nem ao menos havia o escutado sair mais cedo quando a dor havia tapado todos os meus sentidos aguçados.

- Eu não mordo, sabe.. - Comentei ironicamente.

Percebi que todo o meu ressentimento havia simplesmente evaporado. Eu me sentia leve, como se aquele momento de paz houvesse sugado e acabado com todo o sofrimento e toda a tortura mental.

Ele deu um passo na direção onde eu estava.

- Você está bem? - Seu sussurro seria inaudível para ouvidos humanos, mas não para mim.

- Estou me recuperando. - Tirei a cabeça debaixo das cobertas e o encarei.

- Eu sinto a sua dor. - Outro passo.

- O pior já passou.. - Abri um sorriso tranqüilo. Queria mostrar para ele que estava tudo bem, que nós poderíamos passar por cima daquilo.

- Eu sei. - Ele parou e me fitou intensamente com os olhos vermelhos. - Eu a machuquei.

- Não. - As palavras simplesmente escapavam da minha boca. - Você fez o que achava certo, assim como eu. Você só estava tentando me alimentar.

- Não falo só disso. - Ele desviou o olhar e eu senti a culpa percorrer o meu corpo.

- Não se torture, Edward. - Eu queria tocá-lo. Queria confortá-lo.

- Fazia tanto tempo que eu não sentia nada, Bella. Séculos sem fim onde eu só sentia a solidão e a revolta. Eu era apenas uma carcaça ambulante. E agora você chegou e eu simplesmente não sei lidar com todas as emoções novas. Elas vêm com tanta intensidade que eu me perco.

- Eu sei como é. - Levei a mão aos cabelos e os baguncei. Ele sentia exatamente o mesmo que eu.

- Eu quero realmente ir embora daqui. - Ele deu outro passo e parou bem próximo a minha cama. - Esse lugar desperta o pior em mim. Faz com que as cicatrizes reabram e todas as emoções ruins predominem.

Eu estiquei as mãos e ele veio prontamente. Ajoelhou-se ao meu lado e encostou a cabeça na cama, entre as minhas mãos. Era bom tocá-lo, era como se eu finalmente pudesse relaxar.

Como se finalmente estivesse em casa.

- A todo o momento o aroma e as paisagens trazem a raiva ao meu coração também, Edward. Mas temos que superar isso e não descontar um no outro. - Acariciei delicadamente o seu rosto perfeito e angelical que sempre me despertara tanto interesse.

- Vamos embora, por favor. - Ele fechou os olhos. Parecia uma criança frágil e machucada.

- Nós vamos. Eu prometo. - Minhas palavras eram convincentes e seguras.

Ele levantou o rosto e me fitou. A dor agora havia desaparecido. Não conseguia decifrar o que ele sentia. Não conseguia entender o seu olhar sob o meu.

- Eu estava errado, Bella. Não posso obrigá-la a seguir o meu modo de vida. Você ainda tem o direito de escolher. Não posso criticá-la se quiser matar ou ser uma vampira normal. - Ele passou os dedos em minha face.

- Eu não quero ser um monstro. - Eu estava entorpecida com o seu toque e suas palavras.

- Eu sei. Se você quisesse não teria pedido ajuda. Não teria nem ao menos cogitado a idéia de atacar Mike e eu conseguia sentir o seu desespero. Eu sabia que era apenas o seu instinto no comando. - Ele soltou um longo suspiro.

Novamente a culpa dele preencheu o meu corpo.

- Está tudo bem. Já passou. - Puxei-o delicadamente para a cama, aninhando-o em meus braços.

Ele escondeu o rosto em meu pescoço.

- Você é mil vezes melhor que Jéssica. - Ele sussurrou. - Eu não mereço nem ao menos a sua presença.

Dei uma risadinha e revirei os olhos.

Ficamos em silêncio. Aos poucos ele foi relaxando em meus braços, enquanto eu o tocava com carinho tentando aliviar toda a dor reprimida dentro daquele corpo.

Edward havia acumulado muito sofrimento nos seus séculos de solidão e sofrimento e só agora podia desabafá-los.

- Eu confio em você e acho que está preparada para a sua primeira caçada. - Sua voz repentina me surpreendeu.

Senti a empolgação crescendo dentro de mim assim como a sede.

- Uau. Isso é.. inesperado. - Nos encaramos e sorrimos.

- Quando estivermos longe daqui faremos isso. Eu sei que está pronta. Você me provou isso há poucas horas atrás quando negou o meu sangue por mais que estivesse sedenta. Porém..

- Sempre tem um porém. - Comentei divertida.

- Você terá que se alimentar. Se não acabará inevitavelmente matando o humano por conta do desespero. - Seus lábios se movimentavam lentamente, atraindo toda a minha atenção.

Era tão irresistível.

- Depois pensamos nisso. - Falei entorpecida.

Deixei os meus instintos me guiarem, aproximando as nossas cabeças. Eu estava deslumbrada por ele como uma adolescente boba e apaixonada. Colei nossos lábios com lentidão e grunhi de prazer por sentir a carne macia sobre a mim.

Ele pegou meu rosto entre suas mãos e me puxou para aprofundar o beijo. Quando eu abri a minha boca e me grudei a ele, a minha presa - ainda afiada por conta da sede - cortou o seu lábio inferior.

Havia sido um gesto espontâneo e inesperado. Repentinamente o gosto de sangue invadiu a minha boca, fazendo com que todo o controle sumisse, dando lugar ao prazer e ao desespero.

Rasguei um pouco mais o seu lábio, tendo um fluxo maior do líquido magnífico. E então agarrei a sua nuca fortemente, enquanto o sugava com força e volúpia.

Seu gosto era delicioso e viciante. Ele fazia com que ondas de desejo e puro êxtase percorressem o meu corpo, aniquilando toda a dor e a queimação. Ele parecia ser a solução para todos os meus problemas.

Edward gemeu baixinho e eu desgrudei os meus lábios, passando a minha língua ali preguiçosamente, como se quisesse provocá-lo. Sorri ao vê-lo estremecer e me puxar para um beijo.

Soltei os seus lábios e o encarei um pouco envergonhada.

- Desculpe por isso.

Ele passou a própria língua em seu lábio e o machucado neste foi curando-se em uma velocidade incrível.

- Você sabe que não precisa se desculpar. - Ele passou a mão em meu rosto.

De repente uma idéia foi se formando em minha mente. Não era exatamente uma idéia e sim uma certeza. Meu corpo inteiro lotou-se de expectativa e concordância, enquanto a minha imaginação viajava pelo mundo fantasioso.

Não consegui segurar as palavras. E também eu sabia que Edward estava sentindo tudo o que passava pelo meu corpo.

- Eu quero que você me morda. - Não foi mais que um sussurro.

Ele puxou o ar com força e ficou quieto por uns instantes.

- O quê?

- Exatamente o que você ouviu. - Fitei-o intensamente, deixando as minhas emoções extravasarem mais ainda. - Me morda, Edward.

- Você.. você tem certeza? - Sua voz saiu meio gaga e confusa. - Você sabe no que isso implica, não sabe?

- Estou ciente e eu quero.

Ele assentiu e foi se aproximando lentamente. Roçou os lábios nos meus, fazendo-me fechar os olhos e sorrir. Não aprofundou o beijo, simplesmente seguiu um caminho torturante e prazeroso que ia desde o canto da minha boca até o meu pescoço.

Estremeci quando ele passou os lábios com bastante delicadeza sobre a cicatriz que havia iniciado tudo aquilo. Apertei mais os meus olhos e segurei um gemido de satisfação.

Sua língua entrou em contato com a pele e eu arfei. Não esperava ter essa reação com ele. Era como se o meu corpo o reconhecesse e quisesse que ele fizesse aquilo. Era tão certo..

Seus dentes me perfuraram lentamente no mesmo local que haviam perfurado da primeira vez. Não consegui conter o meu gemido e nem segurar as minhas mãos que voaram para a nuca dele.

Edward grunhiu e começou a me sugar com força. Não foi como da primeira vez que eu sentia a minha vida se esvaindo, agora só restava o prazer. Mordi o meu lábio e tentei controlar a minha respiração.

Meus dedos se enrolaram nos fios de cobre. Ele se agarrou com mais força em meu pescoço. Aos poucos fui sentindo um prazer gigantesco, como se fosse eu quem tivesse bebendo o sangue.

A linha que nos unia foi se alargando e fortalecendo. Eu sentia tudo que percorria no corpo dele. Era como se eu estivesse escondida em sua cabeça, apenas absorvendo as emoções.

Instintivamente puxei o seu pulso e o perfurei. A onda de prazer duplicou-se fazendo com que eu gemesse sob a sua pele sedosa. O seu sangue doce me levava às alturas e me fazia esquecer de tudo.

O meu passado não era nada. As pessoas que me odiavam eram insignificantes e pareciam distantes.

Senti-o tirando os lábios de meu pescoço e grunhi em relutância.

- Uau. - Sussurrou em minha orelha, mordicando-a em seguida.

Sua mão agora estava em cima da minha cicatriz, a comprimindo. Tirei os meus dentes de seu pulso e deixei escorrer um pouco mais de sangue antes de fechá-lo. Edward riu e guiou a minha cabeça até a dele.

Seu lábio se roçou lentamente no meu, misturando o gosto dos nossos sangues.

Senti o meu corpo bem mole, desfalecendo mais ainda e afundando no colchão antigo. Meus olhos repentinamente ficaram pesados. Franzi a testa e puxei o ar com força.

- O que está acontecendo? - Grunhi.

- Você acabou de passar por uma experiência intensa, é normal que esteja exausta, Bella. - Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido, enquanto me ajeitava em seu peito.

- Você não está cansado. - Resmunguei.

Um sorrisinho torto abriu nos lábios dele.

- Eu estou experiente e poderoso, Bella.

Revirei os olhos e dei um soco fraco em sua barriga. Edward agora gargalhou, beijando o topo da minha cabeça em seguida.

- Nós não íamos fugir daqui? - Minha mente aos poucos ficava mais distante e nublada.

- Você precisa descansar um pouco. - Ele começou a fazer carinho em meu cabelo. - Relaxe.

Meu corpo foi ficando mole aos poucos, porém a minha mente permanecia desperta. O misto de emoções me deixava confusa e um pouco tonta. Aos poucos uma sensação estranha foi me invadindo.

A cada momento os sentimentos de Edward ficavam mais claros. Eu os compreendi melhor, eu conseguia explorá-los mais. Cada dorzinha ou então sensação já podia ser interpretada por mim, fazendo com que eu entendesse o que se passava na cabeça dele.

Um vazio me atingiu com força e me fez puxar o ar fortemente. Mordi o lábio inferior, enquanto me concentrava. A dor de Edward era evidente. A ficha foi caindo lentamente, enquanto eu soltava um longo suspiro.

Eu não conseguia vê-lo sofrer. Eu tinha uma necessidade incontrolável de protegê-lo, de fazê-lo feliz e pleno. Eu não conseguia nem ao menos cogitar a idéia de permitir algo ou alguém a machucá-lo.

- Não se sinta assim.. - As palavras escaparam da minha boca antes que eu pudesse contê-las. - Eu sei que o tempo não conseguiu curar isso.. sei que você está sofrendo, mas também sei que posso ajudá-lo.

Ele puxou o ar para me responder, porém eu o calei com o meu dedo.

- Minha vez de falar. - Pedi gentilmente. - Esse lugar o tortura tanto quanto me tortura. A saudade acumulada em seu peito, misturada com o rancor e com a tristeza não são boas para você. Acho que o que você precisa é se desprender.. acho que você precisa se despedir da sua vida antiga, Edward. Finalmente deixá-la para trás.

- Bella.. - Ele tentou novamente, mas eu apertei o meu dedo em sua boca carnuda e macia.

- Apenas feche os olhos, Edward. Eu sei que não vai ser perfeito, mas pelo menos tente fingir que eu sou a sua ex-esposa. Abrace-me e me aninhe como você já fez nessa cama. Pode me chamar pelo nome dela. Eu sei que você precisa disso.

- Não!

Apoiei-me na cama e o encarei profundamente.

- Não pense em mim. Se despeça dela da maneira correta. Dê o seu beijo de despedida. Ame-a pela última vez. Deixe-a descansar em paz. - Eu coloquei a minha cabeça em seu peito. - Prometo ficar quieta e deixá-lo à vontade.

Provavelmente a dor aguda em meu peito me denunciou. Ela fez com que Edward se afastasse de mim. Ela deixou claro como eu estava infeliz por ter que fingir que era a mulher que ele amava.

Ele estava sentado me encarando, enquanto eu evitava o seu olhar. A confusão dele acabava por me confundir e cegar. Suas emoções de repente ficaram um pouco distantes e vagas.

- Eu não quero fingir que você é outra pessoa, Bella. - Ele levantou o meu queixo com o seu dedo indicador. - Agradeço e aprecio a oferta, porém eu não a aceito.

- É para o seu bem. - Sussurrei envergonhada.

- Eu quero que _você_ esteja aninhada a mim. Não quero a minha ex-esposa. Eu quero _você_, entende? - Ele expirou o seu cheiro irresistível em meu rosto e me fez amolecer.

Seus olhos vermelhos brilhavam.

- Obrigada. - Falei com um sorriso.

Ele franziu a testa.

- Pelo que?

- Por não me odiar e repudiar como os outros fazem. Por querer a mim em vez de outra pessoa. - Colei meu lábio no dele. - Por ter me salvado.

Ele sugou o meu lábio com delicadeza. Suas mãos estavam em meu rosto, segurando-me com carinho. Puxei o ar com força e me deixei levar pela sensação agradável e quentinha que nascia dentro de mim.

Minutos se passaram e continuávamos abraçados na mesma posição. Nada precisava ser dito. Nossas mentes estavam tão conectadas que era necessária apenas a aproximação e o silêncio para que tudo fosse entendido.

Uma idéia de repente percorreu a minha mente.

- Você sente falta de ser humano? - Sussurrei. - Era disso que você estava com saudade?

- Sim. - Ele parecia um pouco embaraçado. - Sinto falta das coisas triviais. Sinto falta de comer, flertar normalmente, ter as preocupações corriqueiras, dormir..

- Você é um ser incrível, Edward. Não precisa invejar os humanos. - Passei meus dedos em sua bochecha. - Não precisa ter um coração batendo em seu peito. Você é especial.

Sabia que eu era capaz de acabar com aquela agonia. Sabia que podia ajudá-lo a ter pelo menos alguns instantes de paz. Sabia que podia realizar o desejo dele.

Deitei a minha cabeça em seu peito e o abracei.

- Concentre-se em mim. Não perca o foco das minhas emoções e da minha mente. - Falei baixinho.

- O que você está fazendo, Bella?

- Shh! Apenas obedeça. - Sorri e fechei os olhos.

Deixei a minha mente vagar para a semi-inconsciência que ela tanto necessitava. Meus membros aos poucos foram se desconectando e ficando pesados, dormentes. Imagens agradáveis percorriam a minha mente. Era como sonhar.

Dormir para mim agora era muito diferente do que era quando eu era humana. Eu não apagava. Eu simplesmente relaxava e descansava o meu corpo. Era um momento de reflexão e paz.

Senti o corpo de Edward relaxando embaixo do meu. Senti a sua tranqüilidade. Conseguia ouvir o sussurro mudo em minha cabeça: Obrigado.

Abri um sorriso e me deixei mergulhar mais profundamente na paz e exaustão.

* * *

**Nota da Autora: **Desculpa, amores. Voltar para as aulas não é fácil. Eu não tenho tempo de mais naaaada! Fica difícil demais! Teve vezes que fiquei 4 dias sem LIGAR o computador.

Prometo que a próxima att vai ser mais rápida. Estou me desdobrando por vocês.

Obrigada a todos que acompanham a fic e deixam review. Vocês são fantásticos! De coração!

Avisinho básico: Sexta feira eu posto em A Vida é Bella, ok?

Obrigada pela paciência.

Adooooooro vocês *-*

Ari.


	6. Parte VI

**Punishment **

**Sinopse: **Uma punição sempre soa como algo ruim e doloroso. Mas no caso _deles _ela veio para mudar tudo, para trazer a tão esperada felicidade e para acabar com todo o fingimento e a mentira.

Ela era uma mulher que desejava morrer. E ele era um vampiro que precisava matar. Ele tinha uma punição para cumprir. E ela tinha o que ele mais desejava: A vida.

Essa é a história de quando unimos o útil ao agradável. E quando finalmente uma punição serviu mais como uma salvação.

.

.

- Narração: Isabella Swan. ( Primeira pessoa do singular )

_- Punishment: Punição. _

- Vampiros, sangue e tudo que se pode extrair do mundo sobrenatural.

- Essa fic foi inspirada em vários seriados _vampiricos_, portanto não estranhe se fugir um pouco das habilidades e características dos vampiros de Stephenie Meyer. Aqui você irá encontrar um pouquinho de tudo: _Twilight, True Blood_ e até mesmo _The Vampire Diaries._

Meus olhos ardiam com as luzes florescentes que dominavam_ San Diego, Califórnia. _Sentia a minha mão tremendo um pouco de excitação e entusiasmo, enquanto meus pulmões estavam congelados.

As pessoas passavam por mim despertando um desejo doentio. Fazendo com que um sorriso maldoso e selvagem brotasse em meus lábios. A minha garganta ardia em expectativa.

Ainda não conseguia acreditar que havia sido tão fácil deixar Forks. Mesmo que isso tivesse ocorrido há duas semanas eu ainda conseguia rever a cena como se ela tivesse acabado de acontecer.

Edward e eu correndo do passado, deixando para trás as feridas. Sem remorso. Sem tristeza. Nossas mãos estavam entrelaçadas no momento que pisamos fora da cidade. Nossos sentimentos misturados e indistintos.

Pensei que seria um momento de reflexão e de dor onde as lembranças angustiantes repassariam em nossas mentes, causando dor e desespero. Porém tudo ocorreu totalmente diferente. Só havia a esperança. Nenhuma dor.

Corremos a noite inteira até chegarmos a San Diego. Edward disse que deveríamos nos instalar em uma cidade grande para que a nossa chegada não fosse notada. Para que passássemos despercebidos.

Tudo ali era uma novidade para mim. Nunca havia visto tantas cores e detalhes. Era realmente fácil se distrair e perder completamente o foco. Enquanto Edward fazia o _check in_ no hotel, eu me perdia na decoração brilhante da cidade.

Minha mente estava atenta a tantas coisas. As pessoas atraiam meus olhos assim como eu atraia os delas. Conseguia ver a curiosidade e o desejo nas mentes delas. Eu era uma estranha, linda e misteriosa. Parecia que todos ali queriam me desvendar.

Enquanto começava a atrair a atenção de todos a minha volta, percebi que Edward ficava cada vez mais distante. Isso me frustrava e ele sabia. Nossa ligação havia feito com que ele se afastasse.

Nunca mais havia me tocado, com exceção nas horas de me alimentar. Só falava comigo quando era necessário. Parecia até mesmo que estava me evitando. E eu não entendia.

Minha mente voltou ao presente. As luxes florescentes. A preocupação de Edward se intensificando dentro de mim, fazendo com que meu estomago se contorcesse de nervoso.

Olhei-o pelo canto do olho. Ele mordia o lábio inferior com força e estava com a sua mascara impenetrável. Parecia mais distante do que nunca.

Soltei um suspiro lento.

- Não acha melhor tentarmos outro dia? – Perguntou um pouco hesitante.

Revirei os olhos, impaciente.

- Não. Não agüento mais esperar. – Virei-me para ele e o encarei com intensidade. – Você que me convidou para vir, portanto não reclame. E pode se acalmar! Está me deixando louca!

Não havia percebido o meu tom se aumentando. Várias pessoas nos encaravam agora. Edward assentiu para mim. Sem sorriso.

Grunhi baixinho e deixei a frustração me banhar novamente.

Minha mente viajou há praticamente duas horas atrás, onde eu estava deitada no quarto de hotel buscando na televisão algo para assistir quando Edward entrou e pronunciou as palavras preciosas que eu havia tanto esperado: Que tal irmos caçar hoje?

Demorou uns instantes para a ficha cair. Achei que isso faria com que a atitude dele mudasse um pouco, que ele voltasse a agir normalmente comigo, porém pelo visto não.

Ainda era o Edward chato e inalcançável.

- Não olhe nos olhos deles diretamente. Só quando estiver hipnotizando-os. Qualquer problema fuja rapidamente. Sem olhar para trás ou até mesmo hesitar. – Ele me encarou com um pouco de superioridade, algo que me irritou. – E, por favor, tente não matar ninguém.

Bufei baixinho e concordei com a cabeça.

Olhei mais uma vez para a porta daquela boate e tentei convencer a mim mesma que estava preparada. Puxei o ar com força e abri um sorriso. Finalmente poderia provar que eu tinha controle. Que não era uma fera louca e assassina.

Edward foi falar com o segurança e instantes depois nós furávamos a fila e entravamos na boate. Assim que pisamos o pé lá dentro a música invadiu os meus ouvidos em um volume insuportável, fazendo-me praguejar baixinho.

- Com o tempo você se acostuma. – Edward falou próximo de mim.

Eu o ignorei e deixei meus sentidos vagarem por dentro daquele local abafado e barulhento. Os humanos ali de dentro estavam todos drogados, bêbados ou entorpecidos pela musica.

As mentes estavam confusas e mergulhadas nos desejos, nos instintos básicos. Um sorriso maldoso abriu-se em meus lábios.

Seria tão fácil.

- Pode respirar. – Edward falou, despertando-me de meu transe. – Acha que consegue se controlar?

Só para irritá-lo puxei o ar com força. Deixei os odores arderem dentro de mim. O desejo também dominou o meu corpo, porém eu sabia que tinha a força para controlá-lo.

- Se distancie um pouco de mim. Não quero que eles pensem que estou com você. – Falei meio seca.

Ele estava realmente me irritando. E eu queria irritá-lo de volta. Eu queria mostrar para ele que era capaz de fazer aquilo. Queria mostrar para ele o que ele estava perdendo para humanos sujos e bêbados.

Suguei o ar com mais força ainda. Queria escolher o melhor sangue daquele lugar. Queria começar com o pé direito.

- Achei você. – Sussurrei para mim mesma.

Deixei meu corpo ser guiado pela música. Deixei com que ele seguisse seus instintos e me guiassem para a minha vitima. Enquanto eu caminhava, meu corpo se movimentava com a batida, atraindo a atenção de mentes humanas.

Eu não olhava para ninguém. Meus olhos estavam entreabertos, focando o nada. Apenas seguia o meu caminho, sentindo que seduzia a todos, algo que me agradava muito.

Senti a minha presa tomando consciência da minha presença. Senti seus olhos se grudando em mim. O meu corpo começou a se movimentar sozinho, embalado pela música e pelo clima.

Um pouco do meu cabelo caiu em meu rosto, cobrindo as minhas íris vermelhas. As minhas mãos vagavam pelo meu corpo perfeito e sarado. Os homens observavam cada movimento detalhadamente, enquanto seus corpos respondiam instintivamente.

No fundo senti o ciúme ardente de Edward. Senti como ele estava com vontade de se aproximar e me arrastar. E isso fez com que os meus movimentos ficassem mais ousados.

Uma roda de homens havia se formado ao meu redor, todos me vangloriando e me desejando. Minha vitima tinha a boca seca, as mãos suadas e a ereção formada. Aquilo apenas fez com que a queimação em minha garganta aumentasse, assim como a expectativa.

Aproximei-me dele lentamente, trazendo os olhares junto comigo. Eles estavam colados a mim. Ondulei o meu corpo sob o dele, ouvindo o gemido mental dele. A satisfação e a luxuria dominaram a mente dele por completo.

- Quer dar uma volta comigo? – Usei o tom mais sacana o possível. Deixei o meu lábio colar-se um pouco no ouvido dele.

Ouvi o coração dele acelerar os batimentos.

- Claro, ga-ta. – Ele quase gemeu a resposta. Parecia um cachorrinho excitado.

O agarrei com força pelo colarinho e o levei para o canto mais escuro daquela boate. Ao meu lado casais sussurrando indecências, seus corpos em combustão absoluta pela paixão desenfreada, pela luxuria.

Eu o encostei na parede e colei o meu corpo ao dele. Sentia todo o torpor dele. Sabia que ele estava em minhas mãos.

- O seu cheiro é magnífico. – Sussurrei, lambendo o seu pescoço em seguida.

Os braços dele me enlaçaram enquanto ele caia cada vez mais profundamente em meu encanto. Em uma lentidão dramática, eu movimentei a minha cabeça até ficar de frente para ele, fazendo com que ele enxergasse meus olhos pela primeira vez.

Os olhos dele se arregalaram e eu senti a adrenalina ser bombeada pelo seu corpo.

- Não grite. – Pedi manhosamente, pegando seu rosto com as minhas mãos. – Não quero machucá-lo, ga-to. – Usei o mesmo apelido que ele e não consegui reprimir a risadinha. – É apenas a cadeia alimentar, entende?

Rocei o meu lábio no dele, fazendo com que ele relaxasse automaticamente sob o meu corpo. Passei a minha língua por eles, provando o gosto de sua pele, fazendo com que a sede se tornasse quase insuportável.

- Se comporte que eu prometo não quebrar o seu pescocinho apetitoso. – Levei os meus beijos até o local citado. Passei a minha língua sob a jugular dele, sentindo a pressão do sangue.

Meus dentes – que já haviam sido expostos há muito tempo – cravaram na pele dele, fazendo com que o sangue jorrasse com força para a minha boca. O gosto era indescritível.

Diferente de tudo que eu já havia provado. Não era como o gosto do sangue de Edward. Ele era mais intenso, era mais gostoso e não construía nenhuma conexão. Era apenas a necessidade.

Era o meu alimento.

Segurei a sua nuca com força, puxando-o para mim com fome e desespero. Senti a cabeça dele perdendo os sentidos, assim como seu corpo se enfraquecendo. Eu estava prestes a me soltar dele, quando um braço forte o fez para mim.

Rosnei alto e me virei pronta para o ataque.

Estava tão compenetrada em minhas sensações que por todo aquele momento havia me desligado de Edward. Não havia notado a onda de fúria, raiva e ciúme que o dominavam.

Sorri para ele, mostrando a minha boca tingida de vermelho.

- Aproveitando a noite? – Perguntei irônica.

Ele me lançou um olhar raivoso e me puxou para longe de minha vitima, deixando-o cair no chão inerte. A mão de Edward me apertava com força, enquanto ele me arrastava.

Entramos no banheiro feminino, onde ele me jogou para dentro de um box e entrou em seguida. O espaço era minúsculo e deixou-o com o corpo próximo do meu.

- O que você estava fazendo? – Ele gritou.

- Eu estava me alimentando. – Gritei de volta. – Até você aparecer e estragar tudo!

- Você estava atraindo a atenção de todos! Tem que ser discreta! Quer estragar tudo? Para que agir de forma tão vulgar?

- Eu estava apenas tentando fisgar uma vitima, assim como você me ensinou! Você não tem que se meter nisso! Eu não matei ninguém e nem desobedeci as suas regras estúpidas!

Ele aproximou o seu rosto do meu. Seus olhos brilhavam em fúria.

- Você estava o beijando! Estava se roçando nele!

Devolvi o olhar para ele, me aproximando também. Levantei o dedo e apontei na cara dele.

- Você. Não. Tem. NADA. A. Ver. Com. Isso! – Falei lentamente.

Ele grunhiu alto. Nós nos encarávamos com ódio e intensidade. Os rostos separados por centímetros de distancia, enquanto a minha raiva fundia-se com a dele em meu interior.

Exatamente ao mesmo tempo um pulou sob o outro, colando os lábios com fúria e ardor. A língua dele me penetrou sem pudor, arrancando um gemido baixinho do fundo das minhas entranhas. Fazendo com que eu me rendesse completamente a ele.

Suas mãos agarraram a minha cintura, enquanto as minhas agarraram os fios de cobre. Minhas pernas automaticamente se prenderam a cintura dele, colando nossos corpos, transformando todo o ódio em puro desejo. Daqueles latejantes, profundos e descontrolados.

Eu tinha fome por ele. Ele tinha fome por mim.

O gosto dele era indescritível. Fazia com que eu perdesse a linha de raciocínio. Fazia com que eu esquecesse todos esses dias de solidão e frustração. Meu corpo ignorava tudo ao meu redor, todas as memórias, toda a dor. Só restava ele. Ele, suas mãos e sua boca macia sob a minha.

As mãos dele passaram pelas minhas costas com pressão, fazendo-me ondular meu corpo sob o seu, sentindo assim a sua ereção. Sorri em meio ao beijo, enquanto meus dedos puxavam os fios vermelhos dele, instigando-o a soltar minha boca e beijar o meu pescoço.

Não contive o suspiro de contentamento.

Tudo acontecia rapidamente, em uma velocidade que só nós dois poderíamos acompanhar. Ao mesmo tempo em que tudo parecia acontecer tão rápido, meu corpo registrava cada toque, cada suspiro e cada mísero segundo.

Senti Edward subindo a minha saia curta, fazendo com que a minha calcinha minúscula ficasse a mostra. Uma mordida suave em meu pescoço. Um gemido de satisfação. Dedos velozes me tocando. Mais gemidos.

Ouvi-o se sentar na privada tampada. Não controlei a minha mão e o meu impulso doentio de senti-lo dentro de mim. Abri sua calça com desespero, libertando a sua ereção.

Ele não esperou nem mais um segundo, abaixou a cueca e tirou a minha calcinha do caminho. Ouvi o pano rasgando e caindo no chão sujo do banheiro da boate. De fundo tínhamos a música alta e as indecências sussurradas pelos humanos podres e promíscuos.

Seu membro me penetrou com força e precisão, fazendo com que uma arfada de ar escapasse de minha boca. Eu estava por cima, uma posição que nunca havíamos experimentado e que era absurdamente deliciosa.

Decidi que era a vez de tomar o controle. Queria mostrar a ele que aquela era a minha noite e que ele não conseguiria roubar a minha glória.

Lentamente comecei a me mexer sob ele, arrancando finalmente um gemido rouco de seus lábios. Ele provavelmente não esperava essa minha atitude, mas reagiu da forma como _eu_ previra, começando a me ajudar no movimento.

Sua mão vagou para a minha cintura, empurrando-me com mais força para o seu membro pulsante. Fazendo-nos mergulhar de cabeça no mundo do prazer e da luxuria.

Escutei os rangidos da privada embaixo de nós, porém esnobei. Nada podia interromper aquele momento de puro êxtase.

Nossos lábios se encontraram novamente. Acho que eles nunca foram tão intensos um sob o outro. Em meu interior eu sentia todas as emoções dele, o que fazia com que eu me perdesse. O torpor e o prazer me deixaram entregue e completamente vulnerável a ele.

Edward sentia tudo o que se passava em mim com clareza. Eu era novamente um livro aberto para ele. Ou pelo menos naquele momento eu o era. Todos aqueles dias que eu havia lutado para esconder os meus sentimentos haviam sido em vão.

Cravei as unhas nas costas dele, enquanto separava nossos lábios para puxar o ar com mais força. Um gemido alto escapou e fez com que ele aumentasse o ritmo.

Eu estava próxima do topo. Conseguia sentir aproximando-se cada vez mais.

- Oh, Edward. – Grunhi, rebolando com ele dentro de mim, deixando-me mais uma vez guiar pela música que preenchia o local.

Sem me controlar mordi o ombro dele, rasgando a camisa cara, sujando-a do sangue dele. Aquele sangue que também pertencia a mim.

Lambi lentamente o líquido viscoso e maravilhoso, enquanto chegava ao orgasmo mais fantástico de toda a minha vida. Meu corpo tremia sob o dele, apertando-o, fazendo com que ele alcançasse o ápice comigo.

Seu líquido estéril foi derramado dentro de mim e eu me deixei relaxar um pouco em seus braços, apoiando a minha testa ao lado da mordida que havia feito há poucos segundos.

Toda a raiva que sentia dele foi voltando, junto com o amor-próprio. Levantei de seu colo e me afastei, ajustando a minha saia e arrumando o meu cabelo. Virei sem olhar para ele, preparando-me para sair e deixá-lo lá.

Não queria ver o sorriso sacana e prepotente nos lábios inchados dele.

Sua mão segurou o meu braço e me fez virar com delicadeza e calma. Não conseguia sentir mais as ondas de raiva vindo dele. Ele estava tranqüilo e saciado. Encarei seu rosto com a cabeça erguida, meu maxilar travado.

- Aonde você vai, Bella? – Ele sussurrou.

- Vou retornar a minha caça. – Falei seca, desviando o olhar.

- Você realmente vai fingir que nada disso aconteceu? – Sua voz estava rouca e febril. Senti a frustração dele crescendo dentro de mim. Senti seu carinho por mim.

Era doce e suave. Era a melhor coisa do mundo.

- Aprendi a fazer isso com você. – Engoli um seco e olhei para ele intensamente.

- Achei que estivesse cansada de fingir, Bella. – Ele passou os dedos delicadamente em minha fronte. Soltei um suspiro alto e fechei os olhos.

- Eu não estou fingindo. Eu estou me protegendo. – Minhas palavras saíram em um fio de voz. – Não agüento mais me entregar de corpo e alma para você e no dia seguinte vê-lo me evitar e fingir que tudo aquilo não foi nada demais. Não agüento mais as oscilações de humor. Não consigo entender se você me quer por perto ou não.

Abri os olhos e observei as íris vermelhas dele.

A culpa me engolfou e me fez arfar.

- Desculpe. Minha intenção nunca foi magoá-la. Isso tudo é estranho para mim tanto quanto é para você. Ainda não me acostumei com todas as sensações e sentimentos que você me faz sentir. Ainda não me acostumei a apreciar a eternidade. A apreciar você.

Um sorriso abriu em meus lábios. Edward me imitou instantes depois.

- Agora vá. Acabe com aqueles malditos humanos, minha Bella. – Ele roçou o seu lábio no meu. – Mas não os beije. Isso é uma ordem.

Soltei uma risadinha maliciosa e depois mordi o seu lábio inferior com um pouco mais de força do que o necessário.

- Você manda, Criador.

**.**

**.**

O sangue fluía do corpo do mortal diretamente para os meus lábios, fazendo com que meu corpo se relaxasse e que um suspiro de prazer escapasse pelo meu nariz. O gosto era indescritível, intenso.. perfeito.

Enquanto minhas necessidades eram saciadas, a minha mente viajava em minhas memórias. A vida nunca estivera tão boa para mim. As mentiras haviam acabado, assim como o teatro e a infelicidade.

Lembrei de Edward e um sorriso fraco formou-se em meus lábios sob o pescoço do humano.

A cada dia que passava nós ficávamos mais próximos e dependentes um do outro. Carícias eram trocadas com grande freqüência, assim como palavras de afeto. Não tinha como escondermos nada um do outro graças a nossa conexão, deixando nossas emoções e sentimentos bem evidentes.

Eu não conseguia me ver mais sem ele. Ele era para mim como um órgão vital é para um corpo humano. Só de imaginar nunca mais vê-lo, beijá-lo ou então simplesmente conversar com ele, fazia com que meu coração se congelasse, fazendo com que eu sentisse ondas de terror percorrendo o meu corpo.

Vagávamos juntos por todos os Estados Unidos, nos alojando em grandes cidades, conhecendo várias estórias e vivenciando algumas delas. Atualmente estávamos na grande Manhattan, apreciando o barulho de tráfego e a poluição visual.

Edward começara a me ensinar sobre seus negócios, explicando-me como fazia para ganhar dinheiro. Grande parte do seu tempo era gasta com isso, deixando-me muitas vezes sozinha em um quarto de hotel com meus queridos livros. Era bom ter um momento de privacidade, sem ele estar xeretando em minhas emoções. Era como poder respirar novamente, sem temer sentir algo que pudesse assustá-lo.

Ou pior, afastá-lo.

A confiança dele em mim havia aumentado muito. Nenhum problema nunca havia ocorrido em alguma caçada, eu havia descoberto que era uma pessoa com uma tremenda força de vontade e controle, o que me orgulhava. E a ele também.

Voltei minha mente ao momento ao ouvir o gemido fraco do humano em meus braços. Edward havia deixado eu vir caçar sozinha pela primeira vez, o que era um grande voto de confiança, e que me fazia sorrir constantemente.

Porém por outro lado eu não esperava a hora de voltar para o quartinho de hotel, onde eu o veria. Meu corpo clamava pelo dele. Uma pequena separação já era dolorosa e torturante.

Desgrudei os meus lábios do pescoço frágil e os lambi. Soltei o humano com delicadeza, deixando-o escorregar pela parede até o chão lentamente. Seu coração batia fracamente no peito, porém ele não corria risco de vida.

Missão cumprida. Murmurei para mim mesma.

- Como você consegue achar isso o suficiente? – Uma voz fria alcançou os meus ouvidos e me fez sobressaltar.

O rugido escapou dos meus lábios antes que eu pudesse evitar. Virei-me e encarei o intruso com os dentes e o corpo pronto para o ataque. O outro riu, fazendo-me franzir a testa em confusão.

- Uau. Assustador. – Zombou.

O seu coração batia como o meu. Em um ritmo diferente de todos os seres humanos. Era bem lento e descoordenado. Só servia para bombear sangue por nosso corpo, tal este que praticamente não nos pertencia, era roubado de nossas vitimas.

O intruso era um vampiro.

- Isso é o suficiente. – Falei instantes depois, enquanto passava a língua pela minha boca, procurando resquícios esquecidos de sangue.

- Não, não é. Você não está seguindo os seus instintos.. Sei que ainda está com um pouco de fome, ou que pelo menos tem vontade de lhe sugar a vida também. – O sorriso em seu rosto era perverso.

- Não sou um monstro. Apenas sacio as minhas necessidades básicas. Não faço isso por prazer e sim por sobrevivência. – Lancei um olhar feroz para ele e depois virei a cara, andando para longe.

- Oh. Que menina moralista e ética. – Ele bateu palmas e me seguiu. – Não precisa se irritar, defensora dos fracos e oprimidos. Sabe.. eles não merecem isso. É apenas a cadeia alimentar. Darwin explicou isso: os mais fortes sobrevivem.

- Que tal vivermos em harmonia? – Virei e o encarei com intensidade.

- É errado. O que você faz é totalmente errado. Vai contra a ordem natural das coisas. Se vestir como eles, falar como eles, agir como eles. Você está renegando a sua espécie! Está se rebaixando e tentando imitar uma raça inferior. – Ele colocou a mão nos meus ombros e começou a me guiar. – Você pode alcançar muito mais que isso, minha querida. Nós poderíamos dominar o mundo se quiséssemos.

Soltei uma gargalhada.

- Que discurso mais Pink e Cérebro. – Revirei os olhos e desencostei o seu corpo do meu. O toque dele me dava calafrios, uma sensação estranha e um pressentimento ruim percorria meu corpo. – Parece que você esqueceu que já foi um humano. Nós é que somos sobrenaturais e errados. Não devíamos existir, lembra-se?

- Posso lhe mostrar uma coisa? – Seus olhos brilhavam em maldade.

Pensei em Edward e a saudade apertou-se em meu peito, porém ao mesmo tempo queria ver o que aquele homem misterioso tinha para me mostrar. Queria prová-lo que eu estava certa e ele errado.

- Sim. – Respondi secamente.

Ele começou a correr e eu o segui com um pouco de dificuldade. Ele era bem rápido. Parecia que tinha muito tempo de prática, apesar do rosto relativamente jovem. As cores de Nova York passavam por meus olhos, fazendo-me esquecer um pouco da discussão de poucos instantes atrás.

Vários aromas adentravam minhas narinas e o vento batia deliciosamente em meu rosto, causando uma sensação gostosa. Edward nunca aprovaria correr assim tão visivelmente, mas não quis pensar nisso agora.

Deixaria para lidar com ele mais tarde.

O outro vampiro foi perdendo a velocidade repentinamente, quebrando o meu momento de nostalgia. O cheiro de podridão me fez fazer uma careta. Estávamos parados na frente de uma construção antiga e "camuflada". Parecia ser somente mais um lugar qualquer.

- Por que me trouxe a esse lugar? – Cruzei os braços e o encarei entediada.

- Feche os olhos e explore esse lugar. Leia as mentes humanas.. descubra os segredos por trás dessas paredes velhas.

Fiz o que ele falou no mesmo instante. Deixei minha mente entrar no lugar sem ser convidada, invadindo a mente das pessoas com velocidade e experiência. Os sussurros indecentes e as imagens promiscuas roubaram o meu fôlego.

A podridão que eu sentira antes era simplesmente o cheiro de sexo sujo e proibido. Era o adultério, a mentira e a marginalização. Estávamos parados em frente a um bordel onde apenas homens "poderosos" ganhavam serviços. Todos casados ou comprometidos de alguma forma com alguém.

Todos farsantes assim como meu ex-noivo humano.

Um rosnado baixo escapou de meus lábios entreabertos. Escutei uma risadinha do outro vampiro.

- Como pode protegê-los? Como pode querer se igualar a eles? Eles merecem morrer. Eles são repugnantes e asquerosos. Agem como animais no cio. São dominados e manipulados tão facilmente quanto um cachorro.

Abri meus olhos e o encarei.

Ele não estava completamente errado. Havia realmente pessoas que mereciam a morte. Pessoas que agiam irracionalmente e que muitas vezes se assemelhavam mais a animais do que pessoas com a capacidade de raciocinar, de usar o cérebro.

- Você também age assim! É dominado e escravizado pelo sangue! Não passa de um animal com sede de morte!

- Deus! Edward realmente conseguiu convertê-la em uma vampira vegetariana convicta. – A risada alta e sem muito humor escapou de seus lábios.

As palavras dele fizeram-me congelar e arregalar os olhos. Aquele vampiro que me encarava com maldade e ironia conhecia o meu Criador e sua opinião sobre nossa raça. Provavelmente também conhecia sua história e sua punição. E conseqüentemente conhecia a mim.

- Não fale de Edward nesse tom. Ele é um Criador fantástico. – Rosnei baixinho.

Pronto. Agora estava convencida que aquela tinha sido uma péssima idéia. Por que mesmo eu não havia voltado para o quartinho de hotel? Por que eu havia insistido naquela loucura?

- Nunca imaginei que ouviria alguém falando assim dele. Isso é deliciosamente irônico. – O sorriso alargou-se em seus lábios. - Estava ansioso para lhe conhecer. Ouvi tanto a respeito de você, Isabella.

Ele falou meu nome lentamente e me fez engolir um seco. Alguma coisa dentro de mim me avisava para correr, gritava que ele era muito poderoso e influente.

- Quem é você? – Dei um passo para me afastar dele.

- Não precisa ter medo de mim. – Ele se aproximou, esticando sua mão branca. – Sou Aro Volturi. É um grande prazer finalmente conhecê-la.

Minha mente estalou, enquanto a lembrança das palavras de Edward passava como um filme em minha cabeça.  
_  
Nós também temos leis e obviamente aqueles que a cobram e a executam. Os Volturi são a nossa realeza e quando cometemos algum crime somos mandados diretamente a eles. Felizmente - ou infelizmente - eles já me conheciam._

Aquele homem em pé na minha frente era um dos vampiros-rei. Era um daqueles que punia e controlava toda essa sociedade secreta. Era uma pessoa poderosa. Uma pessoa que até mesmo colocava um pouco de medo e insegurança em Edward.

Abri a boca, porém nada saiu de meus lábios. Ele deve ter percebido o meu choque porque riu abertamente e puxou a minha mão que estava caída molemente ao lado de meu corpo e a apertou sob a sua.

- Não vou lhe morder, se acalme. – Suas palavras saíram lascivas e maliciosas. Fizeram com que uma lufada de ar escapasse de minha boca com força.

- Mas pode muito bem me punir. – Minha voz estava pouco convincente, mas mais firme do que eu esperava.

- Oh! Então Edward já comentou a meu respeito.. – Ele ainda segurava minha mão com força. – Não se preocupe, docinho. Não a punirei.. você não foi uma garota má.

Puxei minha mão sem ter delicadeza e o bombardeei com os meus olhos.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Me afastei dele e o encarei por completo. Estava com todo o meu corpo ligado ao mínimo movimento. O meu instinto de auto-preservação estava despertado.

- Estou a trabalho, na realidade. – Ele deu os ombros e abriu um sorrisinho maldoso. – Estava nas redondezas e soube que Edward Cullen estava por perto. Decidi verificar se ele já havia cumprido a sua penitência.

- Acho que isso já ficou mais do que claro, Senhor Volturi. – Disse secamente.

- Chame-me de Aro, querida. – O ar prepotente não lhe escapava nenhum segundo. Tive vontade de socá-lo. – Concordo com você em certo ponto. Só que você não parece ser uma punição, se é que me entende.

Ele piscou para mim e depois seus olhos passearam por meu corpo vagarosamente, fazendo com que um aperto em meu pescoço surgisse. Queria rosnar para ele. Queria tirar aquele sorrisinho metido dos lábios velhos.

- Ele fez a parte dele. Você não tem o direito de vir aqui e pedir por mais. Isso é errado. Injusto. – Coloquei uma mão na cintura. – Além do mais, sei ser muito desagradável quando quero.

- Desagradável? Oh, céus. Se a punição for receber alguém como você vou ir matar o meu Criador imediatamente. – Ele colocou a mão no queixo e se fingiu estar pensativo. – Oops! Eu já fiz isso.

A raiva borbulhou dentro de mim.

- E qual foi a sua punição?

- Ah, não quero chateá-la com a minha história velha e ultrapassada. – Ele deu um passo em minha direção, fazendo com que meus músculos se tencionassem. – O que acha de provar um pouco de sangue da maneira correta hoje?

- O que você quer comigo? Por que você simplesmente não vai embora? Já não acha que importunou Edward o suficiente?

- Eu tinha que conhecer você, Bella. Não podia deixar um desperdício desses acontecer, entende? Eu estou aqui para isso. Eu consigo ver seu potencial. Você foi feita para brilhar e não para se esconder ao lado de um vampiro cheio de morais contraditórias.

Soltei uma gargalhada.

- Você só pode estar brincando. – Apontei o dedo em seu rosto e o encarei com intensidade. – Vá embora. Não importo com quem você seja. Quero apenas que se afaste de Edward e de mim.

O sorriso sumiu de seu rosto por alguns instantes. Porém ele se recompôs logo em seguida. Bateu palmas e riu forçadamente.

- Corajosa e desrespeitosa, huh? Eu gosto disso. – Passou a língua nos lábios. – Meio que me excita. Não costumo ter pessoas me confrontando tão diretamente.

Torci o nariz e balancei a cabeça.

- Você é nojento. – Virei de costas e comecei a caminhar para longe dele com velocidade.

- Minha paciência tem limites, Isabella. – A voz dele era grossa e cortante. Nada de malicia ou ironia. Sua mão fechou-se em meu braço com força, o que me fez parar e virar para encará-lo.

- Diga logo o que você quer.

Ficamos nos encarando em desafio por muito tempo. Queixos erguidos e olhos fechados em fendas profundas. A intensidade e a tensão eram gigantes.

- Apenas pense duas vezes antes de fazer qualquer coisa. Nunca se esqueça que eu estou por perto e que eu não serei misericordioso com Edward mais. E nem mesmo com você.

- Certo. Tanto faz. – Dei os ombros e me fiz de indiferente.

Queria deixá-lo bravo. Queria fazer com que ele perdesse o controle e começasse a gritar, porém ao mesmo tempo queria que ele me soltasse e me deixasse correr para o conforto e para a segurança dos braços de Edward.

Por dentro eu estava tremendo. Por mim e por ele.

- Esse será o nosso segredinho, que tal? – Ele continuava a me segurar com força, portanto me puxou para perto e encostou os lábios frios como pedra em minha bochecha. Roçou seus dentes suavemente pela minha pele.

Meu corpo reagiu instantaneamente. Meus músculos se tencionaram e meus dentes afiaram - prontos para o ataque. Mas eu não era louca de entrar nessa briga. Aro exalava força e morte.

De repente ele não estava mais próximo a mim e sim há uns vinte metros.

- Adeus, Bella.

Não esperei nem mais um milésimo de segundo. Assim que as palavras lhe escaparam dos lábios eu já estava correndo. Nunca havia pedido tanto do meu físico. Nunca havia ficado tão desesperada e temerosa.

Minha mente era um misto de emoções e lembranças. A imagem da expressão de dor de Edward ao contar sua história para mim não saia da minha cabeça. O nome Volturi sendo falado com tanto temor.

Ainda conseguia quase sentir os lábios nojentos de Aro em minha bochecha. Sabia que por mais estranho que parecesse o meu braço estava com hematomas feitos por aqueles dedos compridos, brancos e frios.

Eu me senti marcada. Enjoada. Intoxicada.

Parei bruscamente e puxei o ar com força. Meus joelhos cederam e eu caí no chão, indefesa. Perdida pelo choque e pelo desespero. Soluços escaparam de meus lábios e as lágrimas de sangue escorreram por meu rosto.

A ameaça de Aro não parava de ecoar em minha cabeça. Eu teria que tomar cuidado. Ele estava nos vigiando. Estava esperando a deixa para aparecer e estragar com tudo. Procurava uma forma de acabar com o meu sonho, de punir Edward novamente.

Oh, meu Deus! A ligação com Edward. Minha mente gritou.

- Se acalme. – Falei para mim mesma. – Pode ser que ele ainda não percebeu.

Fechei os olhos e me concentrei nas lembranças de tê-lo com os braços me envolvendo. De seus lábios possuindo os meus com fome e volúpia. Tentei me concentrar em nossos últimos dias.

Aos poucos fui me acalmando. Todo o desespero foi se dissolvendo naquela sensação gostosa e quente que Edward causava em mim.

Nossa ligação estava mais forte, porque estávamos mais próximos. Conseguia sentir a irritação dele formigando em meu peito, fundindo com os meus próprios sentimentos. Provavelmente algum problema no negócio.

- Não posso contar para ele. – Sussurrei. – Ele já tem tantas coisas para lidar.

Como poderia mentir para ele? Não devia ser capaz esconder nada de uma pessoa com que você divide as emoções. Eu era um livro aberto para ele.  
_  
Vamos lá.. você consegue. Um pouquinho de otimismo, quem sabe?_

Abri um sorriso. Minha respiração voltou a ficar regular e o meu coração morto abaixou o seu ritmo para quase nulo.

Eu teria que poupá-lo. Não queria causar mais dor e mais reviravoltas em sua vida. Podia lidar perfeitamente com aquela situação. Em poucos dias Aro se irritaria com aquilo e iria voltar para o reino dos mortos vivos, deixando-nos em paz.

Foi com esses pensamentos que eu voltei para o hotel em que estávamos hospedados. As emoções de Edward agora eram bem sólidas dentro de mim. Aproximei-me do nosso quarto e o ouvi falar no telefone.

Parecia bravo e frustrado.

- É, vamos lá. – Sussurrei. – Você costumava ser ótima nisso, Bella. Que tal relembrar os velhos tempos?

Abri a porta e entrei sem hesitação.

Edward estava virado para janela, porém virou-se instantaneamente assim que eu toquei os pés dentro do quarto. Um sorriso foi surgindo em seus lábios e todos os meus temores evaporaram.

Acenei para ele e depois fiz um joinha mostrando que tudo havia ocorrido bem na minha caçada.

- Estou cansado de discutir com você hoje. Tente resolver isso da forma como lhe pedi. – Sua voz estava dura, porém a expressão contente não saia de seu rosto. - É bom não falhar novamente. Tchau.

Desligou o telefone e se aproximou em passos lentos.

- O que foi? – Mordi o lábio inferior e senti uma sensação estranha na boca do estômago.

- Estou procurando defeitos. – Ele me olhava de cima a baixo. – Uau. Sem vestígios.

- Sou quase uma profissional, queridinho. – Abri um sorriso prepotente e fiz uma careta. Ele riu e ficou bem próximo a mim.

Nossa relação era estranha. Edward parecia sempre hesitante antes me tocar ou fazer alguma manifestação de afeto. Era quase como se ele ficasse envergonhado. Eu achava compreensível contando a época que ele nascera, onde as pessoas eram conservadoras e o tópico "sexo" era proibido.

O único momento em que ele mostrava-se entregue era quando estávamos transando. Toda a hesitação sumia, dando espaço a uma confiança e uma habilidade incrível.

Voltei ao presente e o encarei profundamente. Vermelho contra vermelho.

Ele levantou a mão e tocou a minha bochecha – a mesma que Aro havia beijando – com delicadeza. A diferença fez com que eu soltasse um suspiro. Relaxei automaticamente e fiquei entregue.

Ele poderia fazer o que quisesse comigo que eu nem me importaria.

- Estou tão orgulhoso. – Seus dedos traçavam caminhos suaves em minha pele. Estremeci e derreti.

Se fosse humana, provavelmente estaria corada. Agora a única cor que coloria a minha bochecha era a do sangue de minhas vitimas.

- Obrigada. – Murmurei sem graça.

Ficamos com os olhos presos um no outro, apenas sentindo a emoção por estarmos juntos. Era uma sensação tão gostosa.

- Você está precisando de um SPA. Quase fez seu sócio se borrar por conta do tom. –Dei uma risadinha. – Está tenso.

Ele fechou os olhos e soltou um longo suspiro.

- Acho que ele é o humano mais panaca que eu conheço. Ele tem o dom de estragar as coisas quando se é impossível. – Seus braços me enlaçaram. – Não quero falar de negócios com você, Bella.

- Qual o problema? Não sou digna de confiança? – Murmurei baixinho contra seu pescoço alvo.

- Óbvio que é. – Quase consegui vê-lo revirar os olhos. – Só que você é a única coisa que me impede de enlouquecer. Quero esquecer todos os problemas quando estou ao seu lado e simplesmente aproveitar.

Ele mordiscou a minha orelha e fez com que eu soltasse um grunhido baixinho.

- Gosto dessa idéia de aproveitar. – Murmurei meio grogue.

Ele pegou meu rosto em suas mãos e levou-me até seus lábios. O beijo começou sereno e suave, mas aos poucos foi ganhando intensidade. Todas as minhas preocupações e devaneios desapareceram. Só restou eu e ele.

Sua língua pediu passagem e eu a concedi imediatamente. O seu gosto e o seu toque eram o suficiente para me levar a outra dimensão. Para fazer com que eu perdesse a cabeça.

Agarrei os seus fios de cobre entre as minhas mãos, enquanto ele tombava o meu corpo no colchão macio. Nossos troncos se encaixavam, enquanto nossas bocas se preenchiam uma sob a outra.

- Você demorou. – Ele gemeu entre um beijo e outro. – Eu estava começando a ficar louco.

- Oh. Sei o que quer dizer. - Minhas mãos começaram a desabotoar a camisa dele habilmente.

A imagem de Aro instantaneamente veio em minha cabeça e um estremecimento percorreu o meu corpo. A agonia e a angústia surgiram por poucos instantes.

- Você não beijou o humano, não é? – Seus lábios agora brincavam em meu pescoço, fazendo com que eu ficasse ofegante.

- Não. – Ondulei meu corpo ao dele. – Não o beijei.

- Isso. Boa menina. – Sua voz estava lotada em luxuria, porém o seu peito estava preenchido de algo quente e gostoso. Ele estava feliz por que era eu quem estava ali com ele.

Aos poucos todas as nossas peças de roupa foram desaparecendo, em meio a palavras incoerentes e desconexas. Nós nunca parávamos de nos tocar. Estávamos mais ligados do que nunca.

Amamo-nos lentamente sob aquele lençol. Foi o melhor momento de meu dia. Quando eu me senti sendo purificada. Como se eu estivesse arrancando a marca que Aro havia feito em mim.

Tudo estava indo embora pelo ralo. Só restava a confiança e a segurança que eu tinha com Edward.

O sorriso não deixou os meus lábios em nenhum instante. Nos momentos de prazer enlouquecedor eu gritava por ele, esvaziando a minha mente de todo o medo e angústia. Porém eu não deixava de me sentir culpada.

Eu estava mentindo para ele. Será que eu voltaria a ser a mesma mentirosa e enganadora de antes?

Cheguei ao ápice junto a ele e esse levou o último resquício da minha última caçada, dos meus momentos de tortura com o vampiro-rei.

Agora estávamos embolados no lençol, ainda ofegantes e entorpecidos pelo prazer intenso. Minha cabeça descansava em seu peito e as nossas pernas estavam entrelaçadas.

Suas mãos me acariciavam na coluna, fazendo com que arrepios gostosos percorressem todo o meu corpo.

- Adoro estar com você. – Ele sussurrou. Pegou minha mão e começou a beijá-la, assim como os meus pulsos..

Assim que as palavras dele entraram em meu ouvido eu me perdi. Era muito raro vê-lo falar de forma tão afetiva comigo. Ele não costumava dizer coisas relacionadas a sentimentos tão diretamente.

Não percebi quando ele parou beijar a minha pele. E nem que o seu corpo ficou tenso embaixo do meu repentinamente. Só fui me tocar disso tarde demais, quando ele levantava bruscamente segurando o meu braço em suas mãos.

- O que é isso? – Falou energético.

Ele segurava o braço que Aro também havia segurado. E ele encarava o meu hematoma com fúria e preocupação. A culpa me invadiu em golfadas e me incapacitou de falar. Estava tudo óbvio demais.

Eu havia me tornado uma péssima mentirosa.

- O que é isso, Isabella? – Ele agora gritava, chacoalhando o meu membro machucado em frente aos meus olhos. ****

[..] Continua...  


**Nota da Autora: **Não, eu não desisti da fic. Não sei se vocês viram, mas na outra fic eu expliquei o porque de estar demorando muito. Aconteceu um acidente comigo e eu estava incapacitada de vir aqui postar. Eu sofri uma concussão, tive um edema cerebral e tive mais umas coisas aí por conta de uma bolada na cabeça. HAUHAHUAHUAHUA.

Bem Bella, não acham?

Enfim.. agora estou melhorando e já consigo escrever. FINALMENTE! *-* O que acharam dessa parte? Aro apareceu para esquentar as coisas. RETA FINAL DA FIC. Provavelmente esse é a penúltima parte ou antepenúltima, ainda não me decidi.

Quero muitas reviews! Assim postarei mais rápido.

Espero ter agradado a todos!

Amo vocês.

Beijinhos.


	7. Parte VII

**Punishment **

**Sinopse: **Uma punição sempre soa como algo ruim e doloroso. Mas no caso _deles _ela veio para mudar tudo, para trazer a tão esperada felicidade e para acabar com todo o fingimento e a mentira.

Ela era uma mulher que desejava morrer. E ele era um vampiro que precisava matar. Ele tinha uma punição para cumprir. E ela tinha o que ele mais desejava: A vida.

Essa é a história de quando unimos o útil ao agradável. E quando finalmente uma punição serviu mais como uma salvação.

.

.

- Narração: Isabella Swan. ( Primeira pessoa do singular )

_- Punishment: Punição. _

- Vampiros, sangue e tudo que se pode extrair do mundo sobrenatural.

- Essa fic foi inspirada em vários seriados _vampiricos_, portanto não estranhe se fugir um pouco das habilidades e características dos vampiros de Stephenie Meyer. Aqui você irá encontrar um pouquinho de tudo: _Twilight, True Blood_ e até mesmo _The Vampire Diaries._

Ele segurava o braço que Aro também havia segurado. E ele encarava o meu hematoma com fúria e preocupação. A culpa me invadiu em golfadas e me incapacitou de falar.

Estava tudo óbvio demais.

Eu havia me tornado uma péssima mentirosa.

- O que é isso, Isabella? – Ele agora gritava, chacoalhando o meu membro machucado em frente aos meus olhos.

.

.

- Nada. – Falei em um fio de voz.

- _Nada_? – Sua voz estava lotada em fúria. Fechei os olhos e encolhi o meu corpo.

- Nada que você deve se preocupar. – Acrescentei no mesmo tom de antes. Odiava vê-lo bravo, principalmente se a raiva era direcionada a mim.

- Me preocupar? – Ele rugiu. – Alguém lhe machuca e eu não devo me preocupar?

Soltou uma risada irônica, furiosa que me fez tremer da cabeça aos pés. Puxei meu braço de sua mão e acariciei o meu hematoma, sem coragem de encará-lo nos olhos. Através de nossa ligação conseguia sentir a sua raiva, ela pulsava em seu corpo intensamente.

- Quem fez isso? – Ele estava sério. Aproximou o seu rosto do meu e expirou seu cheiro tóxico, dopando-me.

Ele não conseguiria ganhar respostas assim. Apesar do grande poder que seu aroma exercia em meu corpo não era o suficiente para vencer o medo de perdê-lo, de vê-lo ser machucado pelas mãos de Aro Volturi.

- Ninguém. – Sussurrei em resposta.

- Isabella.. – Ele usou o seu tom de advertência, pegando meu rosto em suas mãos tremulas por conta do ódio. A impaciência começara a deixá-lo mais nervoso.

Nossos olhos se encontraram. Vermelho sobrepondo vermelho. Em suas íris eu podia ver todos os piores sentimentos que Edward podia expressar, porém lá também estava presente a preocupação. Essa visão fez com que eu soltasse um longo suspiro.

Ele passou os dedos macios em minha bochecha. O toque era suave e intenso ao mesmo tempo. Demonstrava todos nossos sentimentos.

- Não permito ninguém lhe machucar. Essa pessoa precisa ser punida.

_Punição_. Mais uma vez essa palavra nos perseguia e assombrava.

- Não me importo. Eu estou bem. – Abri um sorriso e tentei lhe passar segurança, porém não fui bem sucedida. A sede por vingança queimava nas entranhas de meu Criador.

Suas mãos apertaram-se mais em meu rosto e as suas pupilas dilataram. Antes que ele abrisse a boca para sussurrar a ordem, eu levei minhas mãos sob as dele e as apertei.

- Não. Por favor. – Supliquei. – Não faça isso.

Ele hesitou por poucos milésimos de segundos. Em seus olhos podia ver o pedido mudo de desculpas, mas também a determinação.

- Quem fez isso, Isabella? – Era uma ordem. Senti todos os meus membros do meu corpo saindo de meu controle, entrando em transe, como se cada nervinho agora estivesse sob o mando dele.

Eu era a sua marionete.

O nome queria escapar da minha boca, porém eu tentava segurá-lo com todas as forças. O meu corpo ardia em chamas, a minha garganta rasgava, enquanto eu tentava lutar contra a ordem direta de meu Criador.

Como eu poderia obedecê-lo se aquilo poderia machucá-lo? Eu só queria poupá-lo, protegê-lo.

Levei a mão a garganta e finquei minhas unhas ali, tentando conter as palavras. Gemi profundamente.

- Aro Volturi. – A voz que saiu de meus lábios não parecia pertencer a mim. Parecia ter vindo de outra pessoa, qualquer outra.

Senti o corpo de Edward ficar mais tenso em cima de mim, enquanto um tremor percorria todo o seu corpo. Seus olhos vermelhos – antes lotados em fúria – agora se arregalaram em choque. Espanto.

Puro horror.

- Volturi? – Ele falou lentamente.

- Sim. – Respondi, entregando-me completamente a compulsão.

Suas mãos soltaram o meu rosto e o seu corpo distanciou-se do meu, deixando-me sozinha ali, perdida na explosão de sentimentos que acontecia no interior de nós dois. Odiava quando ele me obrigava a responder alguma coisa. Odiava não ter controle, ser apenas uma subordinada.

A raiva queimou como ácido em meu abdômen.

Edward estava estático do outro lado do quarto, provavelmente pensando como prosseguir. Suas mãos estavam fechadas em punhos e o seu maxilar tenso. De sua garganta saia um rosnado baixo e ameaçador.

- Esqueça isso. – Implorei. Sentei-me na cama e utilizando o meu último resquício de dignidade o encarei. – Não importa.

Edward demorou um pouco para reagir. Em um instante ele estava lá parado, sem mexer nenhum músculo, e no outro estava em cima de mim. Pressionando-me, encarando-me com as íris vermelhas sangues mergulhadas em asco.

- Não importa? – Ele pegou o meu outro braço e o apertou na mesma força que Aro. Chacoalhou todo o meu corpo como se o meu peso não fosse nada. Como se quisesse provar que conseguiria acabar comigo em instantes. – AQUELE DESGRAÇADO ACABOU COM A MINHA VIDA!

A morte seria menos dolorosa do que aquelas palavras. Elas me feriram lá no fundo da alma, dilacerando tudo o que havia restado, acabando com a onda de felicidade que eu estava mergulhada há horas atrás.

Vários sentimentos percorreram o meu corpo. Desliguei-me completamente das palavras de Edward – que continuava a tagarelar sobre Aro Volturi – e foquei-me nas palavras que haviam estragado tudo.

A rejeição estava evidente ali. Eu era mais uma vez o estorvo, a punição, a marca e o sofrimento que ele carregaria para sempre. Eu nunca seria vista como igual. Nunca seria tratada como uma benção ou então salvação como ele era para mim.

- Você consegue entender? – Ele gritava, ainda apertando-me pelos braços.. – Consegue?

- Desencoste de mim. – Minha voz estava carregada de dor e de ódio.

Observei Edward tirar as mãos de mim lentamente e então nossos olhos prenderam-se no novo hematoma que havia formado no outro braço. Senti o arrependimento crescer nele através de nossa ligação, mas isso não foi o suficiente para apagar as chamas do ódio que queimavam dentro de mim.

- Faça o que bem entender. Se quer ir se matar com o Aro, pode ir. Eu não me importo mais. – Abri um sorriso irônico e levantei-me.

Ele ficou parado, apenas me observando, enquanto eu vestia minhas roupas e depois andava lentamente em direção a porta. Eu estava pronta para ir embora. Queria nunca mais vê-lo. Queria deixar de ser vista daquela forma tão negativa.

- Se você queria se livrar de mim bastava só ter falado. – Toquei a maçaneta e a girei.

- Onde você pensa que vai? – Ele havia comprado a briga. O orgulho ferido estava falando mais alto do que todo o arrependimento e a dor em seu peito. – Eu não a deixei ir.

- Vou embora. – Não virei para encará-lo. Não queria mais olhar em seus olhos.

- Não. Você não vai. – A ordem era expressa e eu sabia que não podia contrariá-la.

Um rosnado lotado em ódio cresceu em meu peito. Senti o último resquício de minha sanidade se perdendo dentro de meu corpo, deixando espaço apenas para o instinto e para o amargo sabor da raiva.

Arranhei a porta desde cima até o chão, tentando despejar ali toda a intensidade que se passava em meu interior.

- Eu odeio você. – Naquele momento era sincero. Eu realmente o odiava.

O silêncio dele me irritou. Fez com que tudo piorasse. Eu queria que ele gritasse que me odiava de volta, que ele me desafiasse, que nós lutássemos. Eu queria ver a raiva saindo de dentro dele. Eu queria me vingar e acabar com todo aquele sofrimento.

- Espero que Aro acabe com você. – Eu não reconhecia a minha própria voz.

Ele caminhou até mim e parou bem próximo. Eu estava tão mergulhada em meus próprios sentimentos que acabei esquecendo nossa ligação, já não conseguia saber quem estava sentindo o quê.

- Você não vai a lugar nenhum, Isabella. Não até eu lhe permitir. – Sussurrou em meu ouvido antes de abrir a porta e ir embora.

Os minutos e as horas seguintes passaram como um borrão a meus olhos. Eu estava tão perdida que meu corpo agia sozinho, guiado completamente pelos instintos. Eu havia parado de tentar refreá-los, havia finalmente me entregado.

Cada móvel do quarto do hotel sofreu comigo. Eu despedacei tudo que estava pela minha frente. Era boa a sensação de ver as coisas se desfazendo em minhas mãos. Eu me sentia poderosa. Eu sentia que tinha o controle.

A dor da rejeição e as amarras que me prendiam a Edward eram o que mais me machucavam. Elas me torturavam, cravando em meu coração morto imagens e palavras. As lembranças de nossos beijos assombravam-me e faziam com que as ondas de ódio crescessem.

No auge de meu desespero cai no colchão, os lençóis ainda tinham o aroma único dele. Deixei a exaustão me levar. Implorei para que pudesse desligar-me de toda aquela confusão. Supliquei por algumas horas de sono profundo.

Eu queria morrer. _De novo._

- Coitadinha.. – Falou uma voz em meu ouvido. – Coitadinha da Bella.

Ela estava vaga e distante. Eu não conseguia reconhecer o dono daquelas palavras. Estava dopada pelos meus próprios sentimentos, submersa no mar de raiva e confusão que eu mesma havia criado.

Mãos suaves me confortaram, tocaram meu rosto, passando o carinho que eu tanto ansiara por sentir.

Funguei e segurei com força as lágrimas vermelhas e viscosas que teimavam por cair. Não me rebaixaria a tanto. Não me humilharia por uma pessoa que não merecia.

- Não chore, criança. Erga a cabeça. – Os dedos limparam a única lágrima que deixei escapar.

_Essa será a última._ Prometi a mim mesma com convicção.

Agarrei-me àquele estranho bondoso. Sussurrei para ele todas as verdades que machucavam o meu coração torturado. Contei-lhe todos os meus segredos mais profundos. Entreguei-me abertamente, deixando a minha alma exposta e vulnerável.

Será que é o Edward? Uma vozinha bem baixinha sibilava em minha mente, fazendo com que a dor aumentasse apenas de pensar o seu nome. Porém logo uma outra já respondia que não, que ele não era carinhoso e dedicado o suficiente para isso.

_Sem coração_. Conclui finalmente._ É isso que ele é._

- Tão torturada.. tão injustiçada. – A voz estranha falou, cortando meus devaneios. – Deixe Aro ajudá-la.

Voltei a realidade bruscamente, sugando o ar com força. Porém o toque suave das mãos não desapareceu. Nem a dor.

Pisquei meus olhos várias vezes, até que o vampiro-rei focalizou-se em minha frente. Ele tinha um sorriso maldoso e típico em seus lábios, seus olhos vermelhos brilhavam em malicia e divertimento.

Arregalei os olhos e senti meu coração acelerar os seus batimentos há uma velocidade sobrenatural. Ele tocou com seus dedos a minha bochecha e eu estremeci.

- Não tenha medo, doçura. – Pediu. – Não sou um monstro.

Ao sorrir, exibiu suas presas grandes e afiadas, contradizendo suas palavras. Soltou uma risadinha e aproximou-se mais de mim. Instintivamente Edward voltou a minha mente. Ele ficaria louco se descobrisse que Aro Volturi o desafiara àquele ponto.

Ele odiaria a presença dele tão próxima da minha. E isso foi o suficiente para que toda a dor se intensificasse e eu me contraísse, abraçando meu próprio corpo com força, como se temesse que ele se separasse.

- Mate-me – Implorei em um fio de voz. – Faça a dor acabar.

- Não vou matá-la. Seria um desperdício. – Seus dedos encostaram-se em minha têmpora e a pressionaram um pouquinho. – Porém sei como fazer toda essa dor simplesmente desaparecer.

- Oh, por favor. Eu estou implorando. – Olhei diretamente em seus olhos profundos e maldosos. – Faça esse tormento acabar.

- Esvazie a sua mente, pequena criança. – Ele sussurrou com palavras melodiosas e arrastadas. – Deixe o instinto a guiar. Esqueça a moralidade e todos os fios que lhe prendem com a humanidade. _Renda-se_, Bella querida.

Escutei suas palavras com pura devoção, obedecendo-o imediatamente. Faria qualquer coisa para livrar-me de toda aquela tortura. Queria esquecer meus sentimentos por Edward. Queria esquecer tudo.

E se a morte não era uma saída, com certeza Aro encontraria outra.

Mergulhei a fundo em minha própria cabeça, tentando desvendar os mistérios mais bem guardados, tentando revirá-la para que finalmente pudesse esvaziá-la. Por conta dessa concentração, acabei sentindo a minha ligação com Edward. Era um fio grande e largo, praticamente inquebrável e irremediável.

A dor dele misturou-se a minha, somando ainda o seu ódio e medo. Perdi-me por poucos instantes, sem saber quais sentimentos eram meus ou dele. Tentei quebrar aquele laço, porém foi em vão.

- Não dá. – Gemi revoltada. – Não consigo.. quebrar. Não consigo.

- Nunca mais repita isso. – Ele ralhou. A suavidade que forçava em sua voz havia sumido, restando apenas a frieza e ordem. – Não há nada que você não consiga. Você é uma vampira, não uma humana. Não há limitações.

- Edward. – Grunhi. – Ele não sai da minha cabeça. Ele não quer me deixar ir. Ele não quer me deixar em paz.

Eu estava sendo um pouco incoerente, porém era inevitável. Travava uma batalha mental contra a ligação que eu mesma havia construído. Havia consentido com a troca de sangues e toda a profundidade de nossa relação e agora não conseguia desprender-me disso.

Não queria permitir Edward sentir a minha humilhação ou dor. Não queria deixá-lo ver como me afetava ou então como conseguira acabar com toda a minha sanidade com algumas palavras.

Não queria ser vulnerável para ele. Nunca mais.

Senti uma queimação em minha mão e depois um forte cheiro de sangue. Do meu próprio sangue.

Abri os olhos e encarei Aro, confusa. Ele aproximou o seu rosto do corte que criara com suas unhas e inspirou o seu cheiro profundamente.

- Está marcada. – Comentou instantes depois. – Vocês trocaram sangue.

Não era uma pergunta e sim uma afirmação. Desviei os olhos e a vergonha queimou dentro de mim. Era humilhante ver a forma com que Aro desaprovava as minhas atitudes.

- A dor. – Gritei. – Você disse que ia acabar com a dor!

- E eu vou, meu bem. – A tentativa de calma e tranqüilidade havia voltado. – Você precisa limpar o sangue dele de seu organismo, assim a ligação ficará fraca e você será forte o suficiente para quebrá-la.

Agradeci-o mentalmente por não chamá-lo pelo nome, sabia que isso só cutucaria as feridas que já ardiam como fogo em meu peito. Tentei relaxar novamente meu corpo, lutando pela liberdade mental, já que não poderia a ter fisicamente.

- Ele a proibiu de sair? – Aro perguntou em meu ouvido, tentando atrair a minha atenção para si novamente.

Assenti, fechando os olhos.

- Eu sou sua prisioneira. – Murmurei entre dentes. – Sabe que não ficaria aqui por vontade própria. Obrigou-me!

- Isso, querida. Tenha raiva. Ajudará a despertar o seu lado selvagem. – Senti-o aproximar-se mais de mim. Seu hálito gelado e arrepiante tocava em meu rosto. – Ajudará a acabar com a dor.

Forcei todo o sentimento ruim e agonizante a crescer no meu peito. Ele realmente amenizava todo o sofrimento.

- Já que ele a obrigou a ficar trancada aqui.. impossibilitando-a de ir aliviar a dor em uma festa, teremos que trazê-la até aqui. – Percebi que Aro tentava estimular o rancor a aumentar e não me incomodei. Ele estava tentando me ajudar. Estava lutando pela minha liberdade.

- Traga. – Pedi animada. – Traga tudo o que quiser. E rápido.

- Oh. Não faço as coisas _gratuitamente_, meu bem. Tudo têm um preço.

Abri os olhos rapidamente e o encarei. Nos seus lábios estava um sorriso lascivo e asqueroso. Por poucos instantes, arrependi-me de ter concordado em me aliar a esse monstro, porém logo a dor voltou a me incendiar e toda a minha consciência e sanidade fugiu.

- Não terei uma recompensa por salvá-la? – Ele insistiu

_Dor ou escrúpulos?_ Era uma dúvida difícil. Porém ela logo foi respondida, ao sentir o que Edward sentia. Ele estava caçando. Sentia seu prazer ao beber o sangue e possuir o corpo da vitima.

O ciúme dilacerou todas as dúvidas. Cegou-me e fez com que eu oferecesse meus pulsos até o vampiro-rei.

- Tome o quanto desejar. – Disse com sinceridade.

Os olhos dele arregalaram-se em choque e surpresa. Não esperava que eu aceitasse a sua oferta e pressão tão rapidamente. Em resposta a minha oferenda, ele tomou meu braço machucado entre as mãos e o furou sem delongas ou então com a amabilidade que Edward fazia.

Não senti a mesma excitação que sentia quando era o meu Criador a me sugar. Sabia que aquilo eram negócios, algo estritamente profissional. Enquanto com Edward todos os tipos de sentimento estavam envolvidos em um emaranhado confuso e inexplicável.

Era complexo e profundo. Eu me saciava apenas em vê-lo saciar a sua sede. Porém, Aro deixou-me inexpressiva e apática. Não sentia nada. Nem ao menos raiva ou sede.

Os lábios dele soltaram meus pulsos e ele não se deu o trabalho nem de pressionar os furinhos para mim. Sua expressão demonstrava todo o seu êxtase e contentamento. Um sorriso abriu-se em sua boca avermelhada por conta de meu sangue.

- Deliciosa. – Falou lentamente.

Se eu escutasse a mesma palavra vinda da boca de Edward provavelmente ficaria exultante, porém vinda da de Aro, só serviu para me causar repulsa e fazer com que a impaciência crescesse dentro de mim.

- Agora vá. – Exigi.

Aro torceu um pouco o nariz sob o tom de comando, porém eu um piscar de olhos sumiu. Afundei-me na estranha solidão que se arrebatou dentro do meu peito. Mais uma vez abracei a mim mesma, tentando buscar algum tipo de conforto.

Em minha cabeça assisti um retrospecto de toda a minha vida. Quando cada cena acabava, eu imediatamente tentava a descartar de minha memória, tentando esvaziar qualquer tipo de fonte de sofrimento.

Queria me desvincular de todos os sentimentos. Simplesmente deixar o meu instinto tomar conta, acabando com qualquer resquício de arrependimento, dor ou preocupação. Não queria mais ter medo ou sentir meu corpo todo reagir por conta de uma palavra ou gesto.

Não queria mais _amar_.

Essa certeza atingiu-me como um balde de água fria. Sabia que não havia esperanças, que não adiantava nem ao menos lutar contra esse sentimento, pois era inevitável. Edward já estava fincado em meu coração. Seria mais difícil arrancá-lo de lá do que tentar quebrar nossa ligação.

Era algo imutável e _eterno. _

- Minha punição. – Sussurrei em um fio de voz. – Amá-lo é a punição por todas as mentiras que contei.

O desespero por cortar nossas relações aumentou em meu peito após aquele momento de reflexão. Eu não podia deixar que ele ficasse ciente de meus sentimentos. Não queria que percebesse o quanto eu estava entregue e mercê as suas vontades.

Na realidade, eu sempre estivera, porém não de uma forma tão aberta. Voltei minha mente para quando ele era somente um mistério, um enigma a ser desvendado e arrependi-me profundamente dos passos que dei em direção à descoberta.

Se eu não tivesse ido atrás dele, se eu tivesse sido a covarde que sempre fora, eu não estaria agora deitada em um quarto, despedaçada. Eu não estaria apaixonada profundamente por um homem que nunca irá corresponder.

Ele certamente havia me salvado de minha vida antiga, havia acabado com todo o fingimento e a deslealdade, porém ele também havia encontrado o meu ponto fraco. Ele havia penetrado o muro defensivo que eu criara ao meu redor por toda a vida, conseguindo assim encontrar uma maneira de me machucar. Verdadeira e profundamente.

E o pior de tudo isso é que eu era a única e exclusiva culpada por isso.

_Você precisa arrancá-lo de seu coração_. Minha mente avisou. _Só assim a dor cessará. _

Mas será que eu estava realmente disposta a deixá-lo ir? Será que não me bastaria ser apenas seu objeto, marionete e subordinada? Porque mesmo que ele não me amasse de volta, eu o teria perto de mim. Ele estaria ao meu alcance. Ele seria parcialmente meu.

Ou será que eu era egoísta o suficiente para abandonar a minha humanidade para que pudesse esquecê-lo? Para que pudesse desfrutar de minha eternidade sem ter que me despedaçar interiormente ao simples pensamento dele com outra?

Todos os meus pensamentos foram quebrados por conta da entrada de Aro e vários humanos. Esses pareciam estar hipnotizados e em outra realidade, pois exibiam sorrisos genuínos nos lábios ao invés de estarem tremendo da cabeça aos pés.

- Bella. – Aro abriu os braços e se dirigiu até mim. – Pronta para ficar livre?

Eu estava? Realmente queria cortar a maior ligação que poderia construir com o homem que amava?

Por mais que minha cabeça gritasse não, meus lábios disseram sim. Não era a parte emocional que estava no controle e sim a racional. Era o meu instinto de auto-preservação tentando acabar com toda a dor. Tentando fazer com que eu virasse Senhora do meu próprio Destino novamente.

Os humanos me rodearam e esticaram seus pescoços para mim, como se estivessem ávidos pela minha mordida. Pela morte.

- Aproveite, criança. Dê a eles o que tanto pedem. – Aro sussurrou me encorajando.

A dor da sede disfarçou a dor em meu coração torturado, afiando as minhas presas.

Tentei deixar de lado toda a moralidade e os gritos de minha mente para que eu não prosseguisse com aquela loucura. Queria provar a mim mesma que podia tomar minhas decisões. Que podia ter o controle sob a minha vida novamente. Ou ao menos, em uma parte desta.

Puxei o primeiro humano para perto com certa suavidade. Com um pedido mudo de desculpas, levei meus dentes até sua jugular e a perfurei com calma e precisão. Ele gemeu e levou as mãos ao meu cabelo, como se estivesse acostumado com tudo aquilo.

O gosto de seu sangue acabou com qualquer resistência. Aquele líquido me purificaria. Teria a mesma função que um antibiótico tinha aos humanos. Ele limparia de meu sistema todo o amor por Edward.

O sangue seria minha salvação e não meu Criador.

Tentei fazer com que a morte viesse calma e deliciosamente para aquele humano. Não queria ser malvada e fazê-lo sofrer, portanto o suguei avidamente, derramando em seu sistema as minhas endorfinas poderosas. Ele ficou tão mergulhado em seu próprio torpor que nem deve ter percebido exatamente quando cruzou a linha que dividia a vida da morte.

A mão de Aro afagava minhas costas, enquanto realizava o meu primeiro assassinato. Como se ele tentasse mostrar o seu apoio ou até mesmo a sua felicidade por aquele acontecimento.

Não posso negar que era deliciosa a sensação de poder decidir o destino de alguém. Eu me sentia poderosa e grandiosa, como se ninguém pudesse me brecar. Era como se a menina covarde e amargurada tivesse morrido naquele exato momento.

Talvez essa seja a sensação que um homem que passou sua vida toda preso sinta ao ser libertado. Finalmente conseguia entender sobre a falta de limitações que Aro comentara mais cedo.

Sem nem ao menos parar para respirar ou sorrir em contentamento, virei para o próximo humano e lhe suguei também. Dessa vez esqueci as gentilezas e fui mais bruta que o necessário, sem conter o meu desespero por dar fim ao meu próprio sofrimento.

Cada vez que mais sangue entrava em meu organismo, mais nebulosa ficava minha mente. Tentei agora esvaziá-la e mergulhar no torpor, percebendo felizmente que a barreira já estava fragilizada. Não seria difícil render ao instinto afinal de contas.

Aos poucos as emoções de Edward começaram a se distanciar, como se eu estivesse ouvindo um rádio e ele fosse perdendo a sintonia. Uma euforia cresceu em meu interior, ao perceber que eu estava escondendo dele o que se passava dentro de mim.

- Você está indo bem. – Aro me incentivou. – Muito bem, Bella.

Quando acabei de beber o último resquício de vida de dentro daquele quarto, observei todos os cadáveres e estranhamente não me senti culpada. Um sorriso maldoso abriu-se em meus lábios, enquanto sentia o sangue deles aquecendo o meu coração, suprindo toda a minha solidão.

Nem cheguei a perceber quando Aro havia ido embora, apenas fiquei contemplando o resultado das palavras de Edward. Ele era o culpado por aquelas mortes. Não tinha porque nenhum arrependimento me consumir ao passo que tudo havia acontecido em conseqüência às suas palavras maldosas.

O mesmo entrou no quarto e encarou a cena sem mostrar nenhuma reação. Deleitei-me ao perceber que não sabia o que se passava em seu interior, que ele novamente havia se transformado em um grande mistério.

Este que eu não seria louca de tentar desvendar novamente.

Não deixei nem ao menos a evidente decepção que transbordava de seus olhos me afetar. Lancei-lhe um olhar arrogante e o melhor sorriso que podia, antes de levantar e passar por cima dos corpos já frios.

- Desculpe não deixar nenhum para você, _querido_ mestre. – Falei ironicamente. – Estava com fome.

Ele abriu a boca para responder, porém nada saiu de seus lábios. Uma curiosidade mórbida e traiçoeira de saber o que ele pensava percorreu o meu corpo, porém eu logo acabei com ela.

Talvez ele tivesse percebido as mudanças drásticas que aconteceram naquela noite. Ou então talvez ele tivesse frustrado que perdera o controle total sob mim.

- O gato comeu sua língua? – Zombei sem humor.

- Não brinque com minha paciência. – Ele ralhou. – Passei a noite procurando por Aro. Buscando vingança por algo que _a_ afligiu.

Não consegui conter a risadinha irônica. Se ele ao menos soubesse..

- O que acha tão engraçado? – Perguntou irritado.

Aproximou-se de mim e me fitou intensamente. Tentei me concentrar em não arfar ou mostrar qualquer reação diferente. Sinceramente tentei impedir meu coração de acelerar o pulso ou então a felicidade de estar próxima a ele me contaminar. Porém tudo foi em vão.

- Por que você não me força a dizer? – Forcei minha voz a parecer convincente. – Só assim conseguira o que quiser daqui pra frente. Tornou-se um tirano, Edward. Ou melhor, tornou-se a pessoa que mais odiava e que coincidentemente matou.

Talvez ele tivesse ficado menos ferido com um tapa na cara. Sabia que minhas palavras haviam sido duras, porém não me arrependia por tê-las dito. Era a verdade. Ou pelo menos era a minha verdade.

Sem murmurar mais nada ele se afastou. Entrou no banheiro e fechou a porta com força, sem nem ao menos laçar-me um último olhar.

Não conseguia sentir nada. Pena, raiva, dor, ciúme ou saudade. Nada passava em meu coração. Era tudo uma calmaria, graças ao sangue roubado.

Olhei mais uma vez os cadáveres na minha frente e torci o nariz.

- Já que estou proibida de sair, encarregue-se de se livrar desses corpos imundos. – Gritei para Edward através da porta.

**XXX**

_Assassina_ – aquele que comente assassinato*.

_Assassinato_* – Ato de assassinar*; assassínio.

_Assassinar_* - 1. Matar traiçoeiramente. 2. Matar (ser humano). 3. _Fig´_ Tocar mal. 4. Falar mal (uma língua)

Eu definitivamente não me considerava na categoria de assassinas. Apesar de sugar a vida das pessoas constantemente, não o fazia traiçoeiramente ou então maldosamente. Eu o fazia por extrema necessidade. A minha vida e sanidade dependia daquilo.

Se parasse de me entupir de sangue, voltaria a sofrer pelo amor não correspondido e então acabaria por ter uma eternidade infeliz. Estava satisfeita em ser uma pessoa apática e insensível. Podia finalmente observar o mundo ao meu redor e julgar a todos imparcialmente.

Edward e eu permanecemos o mais distante o possível. Ele enxergava todas as atrocidades que eu fazia em silêncio, não abrira a boca para reclamar ou criticar nem ao menos uma vez.

Eu não perdia nenhuma oportunidade de lhe atormentar, fazendo comentários irônicos a respeito de seu poder sobre mim, deixando claro o ódio que sentia do controle que ele exercia.

Meus encontros com Aro eram freqüentes e sempre muito proveitosos. Riamos juntos, provando sangue e tentando criar cenas de crimes distintos. Aos poucos comecei a aproveitar a minha liberdade, esquecendo como era ser marionete de Edward e de meus próprios sentimentos.

A culpa e a solidão nunca mais me abateram, ou pelo menos eram engolfadas pelo sangue de minhas vitimas. Portanto, finalmente passei a viver como uma verdadeira vampira.

Meu corpo muitas vezes necessitava de certo consolo, os quais era frustramente saciados por humanos, já que eu nunca buscaria tal coisa junto a Edward novamente. Sabia que se eu não me controlasse estritamente, regressaria para onde tinha iniciado.

- Vamos caçar. – A voz fria e melodiosa de meu Criador fez com que eu voltasse ao presente bruscamente.

Estava deitada em outro hotel, de olhos fechados, relembrando-me de cada matança que havia cometido. Era uma das poucas lembranças que gostava de me recordar.

- Você não disse as palavrinhas mágicas. – Zombei.

- E quais são? – Ele já estava se acostumando com a minha nova personalidade. Não se surpreendia tanto com as minhas respostas maldosas.

- _Isso é uma ordem._ – Soltei uma gargalhada fria e sem humor ao observar a expressão ferida dele.

- Isabella, não pre.. – Ele começou dizer em um tom mais baixo, porém eu logo o cortei.

- Oh, sim.. precisa. É a única forma. – Fingi um bocejo.

- Você sabe que eu não gosto.. – Ele tentou novamente.

- Não gosta? – Mais uma risada forçada. – Sei que isso serve para inflar seu ego, mestre. Adora se sentir no controle, não é?

Ele abaixou a cabeça e ficou calado.

Por poucos instantes, perdi a concentração e deixei uma dor profunda e agonizante chegar ao meu coração. Vê-lo daquela forma era horrível para mim, ou pelo menos seria, se eu não tivesse empanturrada de sangue.

- Estou esperando. – Cruzei a mão no peito e o observei.

- Isso é uma ordem. – Não passou de um pequeno sussurro, porém ainda assim era impossível para eu desobedecê-lo. Os fios invisíveis que forçaram o controle dele sob mim surgiram transformando-me em sua marionete.

- Deseja mais alguma coisa, senhor? – Levantei-me e o encarei intensamente. Tentei deixar todo o meu desconforto evidente. Queria fazê-lo se arrepender por ter me transformado.

- Vamos logo. – Ele andou com pressa em direção a porta.

Como sempre, o caminho foi feito em silêncio. Para ocupar minha mente, tentei inventar uma nova forma de abordar a minha vitima e de matá-la, escolhendo um local novo para mordida ou algo parecido.

Era com esse tipo de pensamento medíocre que eu evitava voltar a lembrar da sensação de estar entre seus braços. De tê-lo dentro de mim, amando-me como ninguém mais era capaz.

Chegamos a uma boate local sem esboçar nenhum tipo de animação. Usando um pouco do nosso Poder, entramos no local sem pegar fila e em menos de um minuto. O barulho, o odor e os pensamentos indecentes invadiram a minha mente bruscamente, ocupando-a por completo.

Não murmurei nenhuma palavra ao meu Criador, deixei apenas meus instintos comandarem e me afastei em direção aos maus elementos daquele local. Meu corpo ardia em necessidade assim como minha garganta em sede.

Já estava há alguns passos distante quando mãos fortes e firmes me seguraram e me fizeram parar. Pega desprevenida e despreparada acabei arfando loucamente. Era a primeira vez que ele me tocava, e esse simples contato ainda conseguia ter um grande efeito sobre mim.

Virou-me lentamente para encará-lo. Seus olhos estavam lotados em dor e sofrimento, eram profundos e tristes. A mascara de indiferença não estava mais colada em seu rosto.

- Pare. Por favor. – Sua voz saiu em um sussurro suplicante. – Não agüento mais ficar calado. Não agüento vê-la transformar-se propositalmente em algo que detesta só para me confrontar. Não posso suportar mais isso.

Parecia que todo o sangue que eu bebera naqueles últimos tempos havia sido drenado instantaneamente do meu corpo. Sua dor transformou-me em minha dor e eu mergulhei de cabeça em todas as sensações das quais tentara arduamente fugir.

- Não posso mais vê-la arruinar sua vida sem fazer nada. Achei que isso passaria, que sua raiva amenizaria com tempo, mas eu estava enganado. Não posso mais forçá-la a nada. Não posso mais ser o responsável por sua transformação. – Suas mãos ainda seguravam os meus braços.

Não precisava de ligação para saber o quanto ele estava sendo sincero ao falar aquelas palavras. Elas estiveram presas nele por todo aquele tempo e agora finalmente escaparam de seus lábios.

- Por mais que doe em mim, eu devo deixá-la partir. Assumo que estava sendo egoísta ao mantê-la. Tinha medo de que no momento em que lhe concedesse a liberdade você fugisse de meus braços. – Um sorrisinho triste se abriu em seu rosto. – Errei tanto com você, Isabella. Não posso mais ficar obrigando-a a viver com um ser que odeie tanto.

Ele desviou os olhos nesse momento e puxou o ar com força para voltar a falar. Se ainda estivesse me encarando, perceberia que a Isabella atual havia sumido e que a antiga e apaixonada loucamente por ele havia reassumido o controle.

Estava sem palavras. Queria dizer-lhe o quanto estava errado, que não o odiava e que estava apenas ferida. Queria implorar por desculpas e demonstrar o quanto me arrependia por ter me rendido tão facilmente.

Queria o seu perdão acima de tudo.

- Só queria lhe pedir um pequeno favor antes de dizer as verdadeiras palavras mágicas: seja você mesma. Sem mascaras, sangue ou massacres. Faça o que o seu coração manda e não o que um homem mesquinho e imoral o diz para fazer. Seja a menina sincera e altruísta que tentava acalmar o coração de sua mãe com mentiras. Seja a menina que ofereceu a si mesma, mesmo que isso a machucasse, para curar os ressentimentos de um velho vampiro. Seja a menina que roubou o meu coração e sanidade.

Se ele não tivesse suas mãos me segurando, eu teria caído. Puxei o ar com força, enquanto meu coração pulava freneticamente em meu peito. Ao mesmo tempo em que queria pular de felicidade, eu queria cavar um buraco no chão e me esconder.

Não fui capaz de esboçar nenhuma reação. Estava ainda perdida, deliciando-me em suas palavras. Toda a minha solidão e dor sumirão instantaneamente. O sangue não era o único remédio afinal.

Eu abri a boca para falar, porém ele foi mais rápido.

- Eu lhe concedo a liberdade, Isabella Swan. E espero sinceramente que você encontre o caminho para felicidade nessa eternidade. – Seus olhos grudaram-se aos meus. O vermelho sangue nunca pareceu ser uma cor tão suave e acolhedora.

Foi aquele vermelho que curou todas as minhas feridas e não mais o do liquido viscoso que havia roubado de tantas pessoas inocentes. Fiquei aquecida e viva novamente.

- Prometo que nunca mais me verá. Nunca mais lhe incomodarei. – Ele acariciou a minha bochecha suavemente. – Adeus, Bella.

Em um piscar de olhos, ele se fora. Não deixou nenhum vestigio de que alguma vez havia estado presente ali a não ser as batidas descontroladas de meu coração.

- Não. – Sussurrei.

Deixei meu corpo tombar no chão sujo da boate, enquanto a realidade me abatia. Fui absorvendo suas palavras lentamente, enquanto sentia algo em meu interior se alterar. Em vez de ser uma sensação prazerosa, apenas a tristeza apoderou-se mim.

_Seja a menina que roubou o meu coração e sanidade._

- Não! – Falei mais alto agora. – Edward! Edward!

Levantei e olhei para os lados. Entre todos os rostos masculinos que enxerguei naquele lugar, nenhum deles pertencia ao homem que eu amava com todo o meu coração e alma. Nenhum deles era capaz de fazer-me arfar com apenas sua visão.

- Não vá! – Implorei, como se ele fosse capaz de me ouvir. – Por favor.

Lágrimas viscosas escaparam de meus olhos, enquanto esbarrava em humanos, desesperada por encontrar o dono de meu coração. O primeiro soluço seco e doloroso escapou por entre meus lábios.

Tentei buscar no fundo de minhas entranhas a nossa ligação, porém ela já estava morta. Eu havia a _assassinado_ ao escolher me render aos instintos básicos e repugnantes de um vampiro.

- Não me deixe. – Pedi mais uma vez. – Não me deixe.

Sem me importar que estivesse rodeada de humanos, corri para fora daquele lugar, buscando no ar algum vestígio de seu aroma único. Acho que nunca havia alcançado tal velocidade antes, porém nem ao menos me importei.

O hotel. Minha mente avisou.

Sem nem ao menos hesitar, corri em direção a esse, desesperada por ao menos avistá-lo. Não podia deixá-lo partir pensando que eu o odiava. Eu precisava dizer que o amava, que daria minha vida por ele.

Subi para nosso quarto pelas escadas de serviço, parando em frente a essa com o coração disparado. Minha respiração estava ofegante e minhas bochechas lotadas de lágrimas vermelhas.

Abri a porta e encarei o vazio. Senti a mesma dor que sentira ao observar o banco vazio naquela madrugada fatídica. Levei a mão ao meu peito e o apertei, sem conter os soluços desesperados.

Fechei a porta e escorrei minhas costas nesta até o chão.

Ele havia ido. Eu estava sozinha.. para sempre.

Tombei meu tronco para frente, encostando meu rosto no meu joelho dobrado. Meu corpo dava grandes sacudidas, enquanto todos os sentimentos reprimidos eram finalmente expostos.

Uma brisa gelava invadiu o quarto e depois bateu em minha nuca, como se tivesse alguém parado próximo a mim. Uma estranha sensação de deja vu percorreu o meu corpo, voltando à noite do nosso primeiro contato.

- Não chore. – Ele pediu amavelmente.

Um alivio percorreu todo o meu corpo ao ouvir sua voz febril e melodiosa. Levantei a cabeça lentamente e o encarei. Seus olhos vermelhos demonstravam confusão e um pouco de tristeza, porém também eram bondosos e amorosos.

- Você ainda não foi. – Constatei bobamente.

- Não. Não fui corajoso o suficiente para partir imediatamente. – Nosso olhar se intensificou assim que eu ergui minha mão, um pouco hesitante, e o toquei na fronte com carinho.

- Que bom. – Sussurrei entorpecida ao sentir sua pele tocar-se a minha. Ele fechou os olhos em conseqüência ao contato e grunhiu baixinho. – Pois se não nunca teria sido capaz de encontrá-lo.

Ele ajoelhou-se ao meu lado, e deixou que eu o acariciasse livremente. Tentei demonstrar naquele gesto que ainda era capaz de ser suave, doce e boa. Ao mesmo tempo em que tentei mostrar o quanto ele era valioso e querido por mim.

- O que acontece se eu não aceitar a liberdade? Se eu não a quiser?

- Eu não sei. – Ele respondeu em um tom bem baixinho. Perdi-me nos movimentos que seus lábios atraentes fizeram. – Nunca ouvi falar em nada do tipo.

- Então, eu sou a primeira? – Aproximei meu rosto do seu e rocei nossos lábios, perdendo-me na sensação prazerosa que percorreu o meu corpo. – Sou a primeira a somente desejar o meu Criador?

- Oh, Bella. – Ele puxou o ar com força e depois o soltou lentamente. Nossos rostos estavam a poucos milímetros de distância. – Você se importa de eu a limpar?

Um sorriso brotou-se em seus lábios assim que as palavras escaparam. Eu segurei uma risadinha, assentindo como uma idiota. Com doçura e sem hesitação, ele rodeou o meu rosto com as mãos e levou os lábios até a minha bochecha.

Sua língua quente e habilidosa começou a limpar todo o resquício de minhas lágrimas de sangue, assim como ele havia feito logo após a minha transformação. Meu peito apertou-se em uma sensação gostosa.

Estremeci sob o seu toque e gemi de prazer. Fechei meus olhos e deixei-me mergulhar na felicidade de tê-lo por perto novamente, sem as barreiras impostas pelas circunstâncias ou até eu mesma.

- Eu senti sua falta. – Murmurei. – Tanto que chegou a doer.

Ele afastou um pouco o rosto do meu para falar. Olhou-me diretamente nos olhos.

- Eu também. Mais do que sou capaz de expressar. - Seus olhos expressavam tudo o que era necessário.

Em vez de usar a língua, agora ele passou a depositar leves beijos em todo o meu rosto, fazendo um caminho delicioso em direção aos meus lábios. Coloquei uma de minhas mãos sob a sua.

- Eu não o odeio. – Confessei sob seus beijos. – Definitivamente não o odeio.

Sua boca apossou-se da minha com ardor agora, intensificando o toque singelo de antes. Suas mãos apertaram-se mais sob meu rosto, enquanto eu o correspondia apaixonadamente. Sua língua pediu passagem por entre meus lábios, e eu a cedi imediatamente.

Agarrei-o com força com a minha mão livre, puxando-o mais para perto. Nossos corpos colaram-se por completo, um contato que eu ansiara secretamente por todo esse tempo em que estivemos separados.

Ele pegou-me entre seus braços e velozmente me dirigiu até a cama. Senti minhas costas encostando-se no acolchoado fofo e sorri. Meu corpo começou a esquentar, assim como a luxuria tomou a minha mente.

A saudade por senti-lo bater no fundo do meu ventre era doentia e quase desesperadora. Nossas mãos começaram a explorar nossos corpos ao mesmo tempo, e eu passei a sentir a sua ereção contra minha barriga.

Ele foi me despindo lentamente, em meio aos nossos beijos calorosos e toques intensos, lotados de amor e luxuria. Parecia que tentávamos nos recordar de cada momento, porque todos eles eram extremamente importantes e valorizados.

- Tão bela.. – Comentou ao olhar meu tronco nu. Suas mãos vagaram para o meu seio, tocando-o com suavidade. Gemi baixinho e ondulei o meu corpo sob o dele, pressionando seu desejo pulsante propositalmente.

Eu abri sua calça com os dedos trêmulos por conta da expectativa. Abaixei-a e levei junto a ela suas boxers pretas. Ele tocou nas minhas coxas suavemente e depois em minha intimidade, fazendo-me arfar.

- Nunca me deixe. – Pedi com a respiração entre cortada. – Por favor.

- Se assim o desejar. – Ele respondeu com um sorriso, pressionando mais o toque em minha feminilidade.

Abri minhas pernas, deixando com que ele se depositasse entre elas e implorei com os olhos para que me possuísse. Porém o que recebi em resposta foi apenas o ritmo aumentado no entra e sai de seus dedos.

- Preciso de você. – Sussurrei.

- O que você quer que eu faça? – O sorriso em seus lábios era lascivo e malicioso.

Arranhei suas costas e o puxei para mais perto. Gemi em seu ouvido longamente, enquanto levava meus quadris para frente, buscando mais força e prazer em sua mão.

- Quero você dentro de mim. – Eu estava suplicante e não me sentia nenhum pouquinho humilhada, apenas excitada.

- Você manda.

Ele beijou meus lábios e tirou os dedos do meu ponto sensível. Sem tirar os olhos dos meus, posicionou-se na minha entrada e me penetrou lentamente. Todo o meu corpo vibrou em satisfação ao senti-lo. Era como se finalmente pudesse voltar a respirar.

- Eu te amo. – Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido.

Arfei e fiquei incapaz de responder. Suas estocadas aumentaram de ritmo, fazendo com que eu me perdesse no mar da luxuria e do amor. Estava entorpecida e simplesmente incapacitada de responder, por mais que desejasse fazer isso com toda a minha vida.

Apenas virei o meu pescoço para o lado, demonstrando o que eu queria que ele fizesse. Imediatamente ele me obedeceu, cravando seus dentes em minha carne, bebendo do sangue que sempre lhe pertencera. Gemi mais ainda em seus braços quando eu lhe dava tudo o que podia: meu corpo, meu sangue e, principalmente, meu coração.

Mordi-o no ombro, com cuidado e carinho, tentando não lhe causar nenhuma espécie de dor. Sentir a textura e o gosto de seu sangue era indescritível. Parecia que todo o momento de tormento nunca havia existido.

Aquilo foi o suficiente para ressuscitar a ligação forte e intensa dentro do meu peito. Conseguia sentir o amor de meu coração e do dele próprio meu corpo. Assim como também era capaz de praticamente provar de seu próprio prazer.

Senti os primeiros espasmos do prazer máximo e então gritei para todos naquele hotel o nome do homem a quem eu pertencia eternamente. Agarrei-o e me fechei sobre ele, levando-o também ao ápice. Ele gemeu e rosnou, junto aos furinhos do meu pescoço.

Quando tudo estava acabado, virou e me puxou para seu peito. Ainda estava arfante por conta do amor intenso que possuía meu coração e meu corpo.

- Eu te amo com todo o meu coração. – Sussurrei no seu ouvido.

Ele me apertou em seus braços e fez um barulhinho estrangulado com seus lábios.

- Oh, Bella. Não sabe como fico feliz em ouvir isso. – Puxou meu rosto para cima, fazendo-me encará-lo profundamente.

- Por favor.. nunca mais fale que vai embora. – Pedi amedrontada, agarrando-o.

Ele apenas sorriu e eu senti a felicidade alargando-se em seu interior. Colou seus lábios nos meus por alguns instantes e depois se afastou um pouco para que pudesse me olhar novamente nos olhos.

-Não se preocupe, meu amor. Não desejo nunca mais sair de seu lado. – Suas mãos acariciaram carinhosamente o meu rosto.

Apeguei-me naquelas palavras com todo o meu coração. Sabia que com ele ao meu lado poderia enfrentar qualquer coisa: Os arrependimentos das minhas escolhas erradas, as sombrias lembranças de minha vida humana e até mesmo Aro.

Se eu o tivesse, não teria nada que me poria medo. Eu era invencível e o ser mais feliz de todo esse mundo.

Pela primeira vez em toda a minha vida senti-me completamente amada e saciada. Esqueci-me temporariamente de todos os meus problemas e assombrações. Deixei-me apenas mergulhar no calor que inundava o meu peito.

_Minha salvação_. Conclui mentalmente. _Amá-lo era a minha salvação_.

**FIM**

**Nota da Autora: **Aleluia! Uma SHOT rendeu tudo isso. Uau! HAUHAUAHAH. Demorei, mas finalmente terminei essa fic.

Estou com um nó na garganta e os olhos embaçados, mas estou feliz. Satisfeita com o final e com a conclusão. Nunca pensei que ficaria tão intenso e tão apaixonante. Eu adorei para ser sincera.

Escrever a fic inteira foi uma delicia. Foi uma explosão de inspiração que resultaram em tudo isso que leram. Espero sinceramente que tenha agradado a todos assim como agradou a mim.

Posso dizer com sinceridade que me envolvi com esses personagens e dei o meu máximo para lhes mostrar todos os seus defeitos e qualidades e para apresentar uma história envolvente e apaixonante. Espero ter conseguido.

Peço a todos que leram para deixar um pequeno comentário sobre o que acharam da fic. Isso é realmente essencial para mim, gosto de saber de cada opinião. Elas são todas muito importantes para mim.

Enfim.. acabou.

Obrigada pelo apoio e persistência. Vocês são fantásticos.

Com amor,

**Ari Cullen B **


End file.
